Kill The Hellions
by RoamHomeForGlory
Summary: What was supposed to be a simple revolution against a corrupt empire is forever changed with the arrival of a new evil, one that reveals a dark secret of the true purpose of the Teigus, the history of the Empire and the real masterminds responsible for the corruption. Discontinued until further notice.
1. Chapter 1: Kill Of The White Wing

**Akame Ga Kill: Kill The Hellions**

 **This Story takes place as of the end of Chapter 59, but diverged from that point. The opening prologue deals with the background of a certain Night Raid member that has a strong affinity to cats.**

 **Prologue**

 _A few days ago in the Empire's slum district._

 _Three voices were conversing, a couple that ran a massage shop and a young man carrying a dripping sack bag._

 _"So are you here for a massage? I doubt you need it since you're prettier looking than even my wife," said the rugged man owner while making a tease about his wife, who blushed in embarrassment._

 _"No, I want a question answered, you see I just came back from a clothing store, you know the one that's rumored to have sold a special trinket. Something about Teigu, yes a Teigu! When I asked the owner, he denied it greatly that this bargain ever took place. I somehow could tell him was lying-(dropping his sack bag, it was dripping fresh blood and had a smell of recently rotting flesh) and I "interrogated him until he told me never did and that it was the "buyer's" to begin with, but he needed to be punished for the sake of Injustice so I executed him for his transgressions," said the polite, feminine sounding boy with a tone that got increasingly unhinged the more he spoke._

 _"Are you with the Empire? Probably one of the Wild Hunt backup members that Syura hired in case his main crew died. The fact that you want to know about Teigus means you're not a normal pretty boy, **some freak is more like it**!, said the owner as he pulled a dagger from his pants pocket. His wife also pulled out a dagger of iron gloves from below the register. _

_The boy's tone changed from pleasant sounding to a demonic shrill like voice, as he began to say with increasing anger, " **The Empire and Wild Hunt's sense of Injustice pale to my own. However, I think I was right coming here, you can tell me all about your apprentice. What she looked like, her personality, where she REALLY got that Teigu and HOW FOR 10 YEARS SHE SOMEHOW SURVIVED AND THE FACT THAT IT MAKES ME A FOOL FOR NOT FINDING HER SOONER!"** His appearance gradually got larger, sprouted wings and had the silhouette of an armored, winged humanoid._

 _"What the hell are you?", said the owner shocked at the transformation._

 _ **"A TRANSCENDANT EAGLE OF INJUSTICE! AND NOT A FREAK!"** said the now avian entity as he gestured on one of his feathers to strike the couple.  
_

 _There was no fight, the entire establishment alone with the entire slum district was instantly painted with red blood. The white being then flew at supersonic speeds towards a battle he detected a familiar scent from a far off battle._

 **Chapter 1: Kill Of The White Wing**

The battle in the open woodlands continued as the three remaining fighters of the revolutionary assassination group, Night Raid faced their opponents of the amoral remnants of the murderous group of the corrupt Empire, Wild Hunt. The battlefield was open woodland near the base of one of the revolutionary army's base camps.

On one side of the fight, Tatsumi, clad in his evolved suit of armor that resembled a demonic horned reptilian humanoid dodged the large arm of the centaurian insect hybrid of spider and mantis, with only a humanoid face and a crown of hair revealed its previous existence as a human. The creature was Cosmina, a member of Wild Hunt, reduced to a monster after being reconfigured by her fellow ally, Dorothea.

And on another side, Akame, the raven-haired young woman with crimson eyes, extracted her black sword called Muramasame, from the body of a deceased beetle like humanoid. The weapon was one of 48 known specially gifted weapons called Teigu. She had just killed the last of the insect men that had been sent by Dorothea to detain her.

Akame thinking to herself "Tatsumi can probably handle that monster, but I bet it has some special traits built into it by that alchemist. One can't be too careful."

Akame leapt onto a branch towards Tatsumi's general direction. She gave a gentle smile as she continued her thoughts.

Akame thinking of her second ally "Besides, Leone isn't one to die so easily. We're supposed to go on a boat together, once the fight's over and Mine's wakened up."

And on the final side of the fight, Leone, with her long golden mane of hair, adorned with feline ears and tail, a crop-top and baggy pants that revealed her feminine figure; faced the petite scientist girl, Dorothea who wore a bow on her head and frilly dress. The girl cracked her knuckles as she readied to punch the lioness again.

Leone sarcastically remarked "A lab rat, sorry I'm more of a cat person myself".

Dorothea smiled as she replied "Oh a cat, That's a great idea! I wonder once I'm done with this that you'll be a more successful experiment than Cosmina, that air head singer proved to a brainless beast." The girl then charged at the cat girl.

Leone as she prepared her first step responded with a change from smugness to a snarl "LITTLE GIRLS OUGHTA BE PLAYING WITH DOLLS NOT OTHER PEOPLE'S LIVES!"

As the two prepared to launch blows, a large shadow emerged from the sun and flew down at top speed to the area where Dorothea and Leone were, creating a massive explosion with its landing.

Tatsumi and Cosmina stopped their clash as the loud shockwave from the landing caught their attention.

Tatsumi inside his helmet, with his brown hair and mixed colored eyes, one green and another being red with a cross like pupil; looked distressed at the possibility of this sudden change of the flow of the fight.

Tatsumi screamed in his thoughts "LEEOONE!" as he rushed towards her direction. Cosmina followed as despite of her near bestial state, she had some recollection of the bond she shared with Dorothea, who happened to be in the same general direction. The two ran through the forest, not caring that they were enemies on opposing sides at the moment, as they feared their allies' safety was far more important. They were joined by Akame and at first glared angrily at the monster that killed the members of the Revolutionary army, but she hesitated, as she feared something worse was at the center of Leone's fight.

Leone stared with curiosity, surprise and some small bit of fear at the figure shrouded in the dust cloud created by the landing, which had made the open woodland into a large crater. The dust cleared to reveal a white winged humanoid, currently blurred due to the tenseness of the situation, but had the appearance of a streamlined, robotic, angelic suit of armor that appeared to be of polished silver of heavenly origin. The being had two large shoulder armor pads and two pure white energy wings adorning its back. Its feet were clawed talons as well its hands. Its face was a featureless mask adorned with two wing-like horns on sides of its spherical helm. While the entity's appearance looked heroic, it gave the presence of being something horrid with its eyes that switched between solid red eyes of a chivalrous knight to a ripple like pattern of white and red circles hinting of a psychopathic mind.

Leone giving a small bead of sweat on her forehead asked Dorothea "Is this one of your science rejects?" She then immediately realized that the scientist was on her knees with a look of absolute terror on her usually confident face. Leone thought to himself, "Could this be another Teigu? But why do I get the feeling that's not it?"

Dorothea grabbing her head and moving into a fetal position muttering, "Why is one of THEM here? I thought I gave THEM the slip when I left with Syura." Leone also noticed the white figure was quickly advanced toward her with a look of a mixture between emotionless quickly turning into rage and back into emotionless.

The being spoke to Dorothea, as if he just noticed her with a voice that seemed to be nervously attempting to collect its composure," **Oh didn't see you there one of the alchemists that work for us, you were reported to have left us 200 years ago, seemingly vanished and then a short while ago, you joined up with some witless heir to a fallen lineage. Now that you don't have a reason to leave. Come back to the Lost Continent to work on the project you so suddenly abandoned**."

He reached out his clawed hand to Dorothea, which made her even more terrified, then Leone lunged at him, causing him to move a steps back.

Leone said to him, "Sorry, but I have a gut feeling if whoever wants a crazy brat like her; it's probably gonna screw everyone over. More importantly, who the hell are ya and why are ya here-"

She was interrupted when the white being grabbed her arm and casually ripped it from her body. This managed to calm him down as his expression changed from fluctuating to a stoic masked face with solid red eyes, but it had the facial gesture of someone with dissonant enjoyment of what he just committed.

Leone turned her eyes to the stump, grimaced and retorted in sarcasm "Oh no my arm, it's not like it's the 2nd time I've lost this damn thing."

The White being then pulled out two heads that were tied together on a rope. This caused Leone's eyes to widen and to be filled with intense anger. The heads were of the nice couple that had raised her.

Leone said with feral, but controlled fury, "You got something personal against me don't you? I know I shouldn't be focusing on anything other than the mission, but I won't feel better till I get a good punch in."

The White Being then responded with a polite, cold voice, " **They got this because they hid someone from me. There was also a clothing store owner that was rumored to have sold you that (pointing to Leone's belt Teigu), but that's far too valuable to belong with flea ridden low class trash in the slums, so he got his too. In fact, that's the royal heirloom of the Leo family that is passed down to each successor to the clan, which her former master, Syura and the Prime Minister Honest belong to." said The White Being as he raised Leone's arm as he walked towards its owner. "So you need to tell me (as he thwacked Leone's head with her head with brutal force) who really gave you this**?"

Leone then mocked the avian humanoid as she said, "You sure are talkative, you birdbrain freakshow!"

The last word caused the White Being to be more violent in his assault, enough to push her to the ground and continued to hit her with her own arm; causing blood to gush out in large amounts.

Leone tried to fight back with her other arm, but it was torn off by the point of the entity's wing; and the beating resumed as the girl was soon surrounded by a pool of her blood expelled from the fierce beat down from the winged creature. Dorothea remained as terrified as she did before as she helpless watched the one-sided beat down.

Leone thought to herself with a smile filled with regret "Guess I'm the first one on the boat." The thought ended as the white humanoid smashed her face in. The creature with a deranged swirl in its eyes, moved closer as its mask like face revealed a beaked mouth slowly opening wide.

Tatsumi, Akame and the creature that was Cosmina arrived shortly after the final blow. The white being grabbed Dorothea by the collar of her dress. Tatsumi and Akame were filled with fury as they saw one of their friend's legs was hanging from the creature's mouth.

" **Disgusting parasites!** ", the being told itself as it motioned three of its wing points to strike its enemies. Akame and Tatsumi dodged the blows, but received a large bloody gash that went diagonally from their waist to their shoulders. Cosmina was too slowly and cut in half.

The creature then flew at top speeds with Dorothea held close to its chest in the distant horizon. Tatsumi's armor, a unique Teigu that allowed both invisibility and the power of self evolution, forcibly deactivated, turning him back to his previous outfit of a long coat worn over a blue shirt and black pants, clenching the wound that was inflicted on himself. Akame would do the same and glimpsed as the cleanly sliced halves of the Danger Beast hybrid that seemed to be twitching as if it were about to come back to life, but that was the farthest thing from their minds.

Tatsumi punched the ground saying "DAMNIT WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!"

 **Next Chapter: The aftershock of the genocide in the slums causes the Emperor of all people to enlist a force that he's kept a secret that he's kept secret from even Prime Minister Honest!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kill The Six Generals Part 1

**Author's Note:** **For this chapter, I came to the conclusion that the Empire had to have a general of Esdeath and Budo's relative strengths stationed in each cardinal direction of the Empire, otherwise an army of invaders, rebels or anarchists, depending on the century of the Empire's reign with technology and tactics that would put the Empire in jeopardy, would've taken advantage of an unguarded direction to strike the Capital. So expect each of the Generals to have an extremely broken and overpowered ability in order to completely dominate an enemy.**

 **Chapter 2: Kill The Six Generals Part 1**

 **Back in the Empire**

The remaining Jaegers group had just arrived at the scene. Wave, the dark blue haired young man wearing a blue jacket with an orange scarf with an anchor symbol, white shirt with a central blue line and gray jeans with blue boots. He was accompanied by Kurome, the black-eyed girl with short black, twin tailed hair, wearing a black sailor girl suit with long black socks and black shoes. Both looked with horror at the slums that were covered in blood and indiscernible body parts. Kurome looked with pity, while Wave clenched his fist with rage. In the crowd were Ritone, the black short haired tall man with his blue haired girlfriend with shoulder length blonde hair Pais, were similarly disgusted with the sight.

"Commander Esdeath told us that we should protect the capital, and yet a rampaging bird monster managed to show up under our noses! Do you think its one of Dr. Stylish or that Wild Hunt little girl's work?" said Wave to Kurome angrily.

"I'm not sure. The reports said it was able to talk and think, I don't think they're capable of something so advanced." said Kurome as she ate more of her specially modified medicine cookies from her bag. Run, her undead doll companion guarded her. He still had the appearance of a young blonde haired man with golden eyes, wearing a white robe over a lack shirt and pants with a brown belt, a feather pin behind his ear and a collar-like accessory on his neck, he wore two levitating discuses on his back that sprouted black feathery wings. The wings used to be white and his face had a friendly expression, but after being reanimated from Kurome's Teigu, he now has an emotionless expression on his face.

Everyone then turned their attention to an army that had returned to the capital due to the sudden reports of the incident. They were led by General Esdeath, the long blue haired and blue-eyed, tall and slender woman of great beauty, wearing a white military uniform with a white cap, long black sleeves, high-heeled boots and wearing a tight scarf that led into two puffy balls.

Esdeath then asked her subordinates, "It seems something happened while I was away, are you both ok? I was subjugating a rebel faction when a messenger came as soon as he could to inform me that something happened in the capital."

Wave responded, "Yeah, even Wild Hunt never went this brutal, what's going to happen now commander? This going to cause a panic for the citizens."

Esdeath said with a smirk, "I bet Prime Minister Honest is having to deal with the complaints and this is one he can't talk his way out of."

 **At the Emperor's Throne room**

The entire room's atmosphere of dissonant silence and peace was replaced with loud discussions and radically altered expressions on each of the attendants.

The various cabinet members the short mustached Domestic Affairs Officer Seigi with a cap and wielding the jewel sword Teigu, Sword of the Right Arm of the Emperor: Arondight, the humpbacked assistant head of Military Police Igoral, the bald and overweight assistant head of the Naval Forces Orca, the diamond masked assistant secretary of Military Affairs Scope who wielded the Teigu: Helmet of Sixth Sense: Oracle, the white cloaked assistant head of the Military Forces Gomon, and the curled wigged assistant head of the State of Foreign Affairs Le Fanz, were all arguing how to calm the populace, that this was a sign that they were receiving divine judgment for the corruption that they had helped orchestrate and others just began threatening to replace Honest as his policies had not only gotten the country to lose its political power and oppressing the people, but also several military staff including Budo killed for the sake of his ambition. This decision became further justified as they noted complaints from not only the common folk, but even the corrupt nobles and businessmen were not feeling safe with Honest's position because the slum genocide had shown even to the nobles, that the capital was no longer safe to inhabit; the latter option was the most surprising as previously the cabinet had remained kept silent in fear of being executed for their crimes.

Honest was also displaying unusual behavior, he wasn't as calm and jovial as he normally was; in fact he kept muttering to himself, "It's too soon for THEM to show up like this!" And the Emperor for the first time, wasn't the emotionless puppet he pretended to be, but instead was more interested in the discussion, something that Honest even more worried.

The discussions fell silent when the doors opened to reveal Esdeath with her remaining Jaegers had entered the room. Esdeath and Kurome bowed without hesitation, while Wave did the same, but gritted his teeth is self-disgust.

The Emperor looked around the entire room and then made a surprising announcement to everyone present, "As of Budo's death and this incident, I've decided to bring back the Six General System!"

This statement surprised everyone present, with the cabinet stunned, Honest's jaw dropping from this unexpected announcement and Esdeath looking like she did when Tatsumi had told her that he had a girlfriend. Kurome and Wave just looked confused.

Wave then spoke out, to break the silence, "But, Your Grace, I thought Great General Budo and Esdeath that were the only generals with power." Which earned depressed looks from the cabinet, which caused Wave to panic.

"Technically, the public only knows about two powerful generals, but there are actually six general seats in each generation, this is a fact known only by us Six Generals, the Prime Minister of the generation and the Emperor. Four protect the four cardinal positions of the Empire's borders, while two guard the capital itself. Budo before his passing, was the Great General of the Center of the Empire's Capital, the Positive Thunder Dragon, I have position of the Winter Barrier Tortoise General who guards the Northern parts of the Empire, but due to recent activity I've become more active as Honest's main enforcer in dealing with rebels. The other generals are were Hemi the Abyssal Tiger of The West, Nakaido the Sapphire Avian of the Air, Hideyoshi The Hellfire Drake of the East and Circe the Negative Metal Dragon. Najenda, Liver, Rokugoh, etc were regular generals with above average strength. But, since the Revolutionary Army was formed, Hemi and Nakiado deserted from the Empire for not liking the situation Honest has created. Two new members, Ocean and Swaar. I heard that Budo's eldest daughter, Winnifria is going to replace him as the Great General of the Capitial." said Esdeath with a tone that implied that she never wanted anyone to know of this information.

Kurome then asked Esdeath, "Why are they considered the best, when even I haven't heard of them even though I'm one of the top assassins in the Empire."

Esdeath answered trying to comfort her, "Because Kurome, for one thing, they're more loyal to the Emperor than whoever's running the Empire currently (looking at Honest) and even with that, the majority are too wild for us to control. So he disbanded the group and sent them off to each corner of the Empire. I hate to admit since I see myself as the strongest in the Empire, but in truth; I'm the runt of the entire group except Budo; which has become irrelevant as Winnifria is more powerful than her father and I combined."

Wave then shuddered as he thought of five shadowy Kaiju monsters in Empire military uniforms causing destruction for both the Revolutionary Army, but also everyone else in the capital.

Esdeath said to Honest, "Prime Minister, I never thought you'd do something so bold, the Revolutionary Army's proving to be that much of a threat!"

Surprisingly the young Emperor answered in Honest's stead, "I'm the one who issued the order. I read about them in my father, the previous Emperor's studies while the battle for succession for the throne was undergoing. I haven't had time to read back on that information since the Minister's taken control of official matters."

This caused everyone to look with puzzlement, as for long as they've known him, he had been the puppet of the Prime Minister and thus had made no actions independent to his wisdom. Esdeath was impressed, while Wave and Kurome watched as spectators as the cabinet's face grew much brighter as they saw the first true signs of leadership of the current leader.

Honest thought to himself with a malicious rage, His subconscious face of a black eyed, sharp toothed monster "When did this doll get the spine to go behind my back. This is going to make things difficult to manage the country for THEIR standards! I can still delay this as much as possible."

Honest in the conscious world maintained his jovial smile as he asked the Emperor, "So when are they coming? I assume with how far they are currently being stationed at, that they'll be undertaking a long journey to get here.

The child Emperor then answered much to Honest's horror, "They responded they'll be arriving by tomorrow with the speed that each of their Teigu's power allows them. And they also wrote that they'll be dealing with this disturbance to my rule called the Revolutionary Army."

While the cabinet were celebrating with joy, Wave and Kurome were mixed on how this news meant as it would mean that Tatsumi and Akame would likely be killed by their new allies in combat. Kurome especially was saddened by the realization of this news.

Esdeath's expression was absolutely livid for various reasons, one being that she would robbed of a chance to kill her rival Najenda, would not have an opportunity to fight the Revolutionary Army and that Tatsumi would be likely die as he was adamant in his loyalty to their cause.

Honest was remained completely still with a frozen smile with eyes of dread. This was definitely something out of his calculations.

 **Meanwhile** **in five different locations where each branch of the Main Revolutionary Army was stationed**

Each of the five main base camp was suddenly approached by a figures of great power, each barring a mark that was very similar to Esdeath's Teigu on different place on each of their bodies.

Najenda in one of the camps upon seeing one of these people said to herself, "Sorry Lubbock, It looks like I'll be joining very soon."

 **Next Chapter: The Other Five Generals are revealed, as well as their frightening powers!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kill The Six Generals Part 2

**Author's Note: I've decided that they'll be element based because controlling the elements definitely puts you in high tier levels of power; also that they should be similar to Esdeath's Teigu due to the fact she's able to control Ice on a god-like level because it's bond directly to her body. I'm going to spread their introduction for each of them, one per chapter.**

 **Chapter Three: Kill the Six Generals Part 2**

 **Back in the Emperor's Throne Room**

Wave then asked Esdeath, "They'll be coming in a day huh? Since we're going to be working with them. What are they like and why are they considered strong enough to make even you worried?"

Esdeath hesitated but then answered by first pointing to her chest. Wave blushed greatly from looking at her bosom and ejected fountains of blood from his nose. Kurome with her cute black eyed trademark look slapped Wave repeatedly to get him awake, much to the cabinet looking with pity at the two's relationship.

Esdeath corrected herself as she pointed to her Teigu symbol, "This is my Teigu, Demon God Manifestation: Demon Extract, which allows me to use Ice and my Trump Card, Mahapadma can stop space and time. Although publicly it's the only elemental blood Teigu of its kind and the strongest Teigu, it's only referred as that to hide the identity of the other six elemental blood-type Teigu. My power's true name is **Demon's Extract: Gaap** , the power over ice and temporal manipulation.

Wave then answered as he came to consciousness and then said with a nervous laugh, "So each of these generals can spam fire, water, wind and earth, well isn't that fun."

Esdeath then gave a look of doubt of herself as she said in uncharacteristically softer tone, "It's not they can control the elements, they are the elements themselves. I haven't even gotten to 50% of their power yet."

This caused Wave to gulp as Kurome then asked, "What kind of powers do they have?"

Esdeath answered, "Well,...

 **Meanwhile at the Eastern Revolutionary Army Camp...**

Najenda, the clear masked Teigu user of Black Marlin and short haired young man user of the Teigu Scream, gathered around with the Revolutionary Army soldiers that had once served under her were now being confronted by a military officer that the group had never been told of, heard humors of or simply expected the person to remain away from the fight. The overall feeling was an overwhelming sense of dread at the person's intimidating aura.

A nine foot tall muscular man with a thick neck, he had a stern face with sullen, narrow eyes, pronounced cheekbones, rigid nose and frowning scowl. He wore a red version of the Empire's military uniform, a scarlet military cap that overshadowed his eye and a trench coat with the Empire's symbol on the back. His hands were covered by magma rock patterned gloves.

On his right side was a young man around Tatsumi's age, wearing an Empire uniform version of a samurai kimono, his long ponytailed hair was black and his eyes had black sclera with red pupils. On his katana on his left side's pommel was a ring that linked together a group of animal skulls. He had a look of dismissive arrogance to the group he was fighting. The rest of the large man's army was currently obscured due to the fact everyone was paying more attention to the former two.

The Black Marlin user asked Najenda, "I thought there was only Esdeath and the guys surrounding the Empire. I just took care of the General in charge of the East border just now, so who's this guy?"

"The guy you assassinated was a stand in. This order obsessed brute is General Hideyoshi Oda, the Hellfire Volcano Fire Drake, General of the East, He used to be a former law enforcer on island near the continent Izou originated from until the Empire took control its territory, declared occupation and dispatched the old government. The previous emperor, the current one's father somehow got him to switch sides and then recruited him into his services, with drinking a Teigu as a sign of loyalty. He wields the same type of Teigu as Esdeath as all of the generals aside from Budo and former Western General Hemi. I heard from Esdeath that his Teigu is called **Demon's Extract: Phenex** , it allows him to manifest lava out of nothingness and his Trump Card is **Phoenix** , which is rumored to be resurrection immortality. As for personality, think of that Seryu Jaeger, only with more intelligence to direct that delusional justice complex. He believes that Emperor's rule is something bestowed by God and is ruthless in acting to perform his duties,which includes executing anyone who doesn't do their royal or military duty, which thankfully only included people who actually abused their power on the people of the country regardless of status or (gulp) deserters. He had been allowed this extreme behavior to kill any corruption in the Empire because back then the only thing we had to worry about was an occasional megalomaniac that tried to take over the country. Honest and the people that support his corruption for obvious reasons, had him sent to deal with rebels in the East, fearing that the general turn his Teigu on him and the Empire if he caught wind of the truth of the capital's situation." said Najenda to answer her question.

"Wait, he's on the same level as Esdeath and he has the same type of power as her, this is so not a beautiful composition," said the Scream Teigu user.

"You're wrong with that regard, that love-sick barbarian is nowhere near General Oda's power." said the boy in an arrogant tone.

"Enough, Lieutenant Mushashi. I am enough to deal with these rebels, that has been issued by the current Emperor. Stand down! This is an order." said General Oda with a intense glare.

After being intimidated, Mushashi then backed off and fell back to the army behind him. Najenda noted that Akame once told her that she had faced a Teigu that allowed transformations into different animals that were used by a group of tribesmen she had faced back when she was an assassin for the Empire. She came to the conclusion that after she had dealt with them, that her group's leader had the Teigu sent to the Empire and eventually had it sent to Mushashi's care.

"Former General Najenda, I just received reports that not only have you defected to a group of anarchists, but have led a group to that plan to replace the Empire. Your mother, Former Northern General, Polaria would be disappointed in you." said General Oda as he slowly walked towards her.

"Don't know who you are, but you left yourself wide open!" said the Black Marlin user as he jumped to strike the general with a spear made from water that had been collected from the water rations from the camp, utilizing the Teigu's power.

Surprisingly, the General didn't budge as the blade then sliced the tall man in half. This caused the Revolutionary Army to rejoice; Najenda's expression was obscured and Mushashi remained stoic.

"It seems I've pulled the same finisher as our comrade in arms, Bulat had done to defeat that Belvaar use-" said the Black Marlin user, before he was interrupted when the vertically sliced man's left hand suddenly grabbed him.

"Kajiki" said the Scream user as he attempted to use his flute Teigu, but hesitated when he saw that halves of the sliced body wasn't producing gushes of blood. It was spilling out molten lava that burnt the ground as it dripped.

"This isn't something even Esdeath can do; w-what the hell are you?" said Kajiki as he saw a mark flash on the gloved hand; a flame ember symbol that resembled Demon's Extract.

"I will not destroy your Teigu, **She** (pointing to Black Marlin on Kajiki's right index finger) is one of the 48 agents that protect the Empire. As for you, (as his glove turned molten-hot red orange) are to be judged by the Eastern Dragon of Justice." said General Oda as his sliced body reattached itself as if the injury never occurred.

Kajiki's body then expanded as the entire body became redder and redder. He then exploded into charred ashes, leaving Black Marlin unscathed. This horrific event caused the entire division aside from Najenda to surrender out of fear. The Scream user feeling guilty, decided to use its power to boost the morale of the group, while playing a secondary tune in order to weaken the resolve of the enemies.

However, before he realized it, a barrage of ball sized magma rocks materialized above him and rained down on him. He screamed as he was razed into ashes, leaving Scream unscathed.

"Bethoezart!" yelled Najenda as she recalled that both Kajiki and the scream Teigu user, Bethozart were once soldiers under her command. She attempted to use her green mechanical arm, only for General Oda to grab it and melt it to a greenish puddle of molten metal. He had done this without causing any harm to Najenda. He then grabbed her neck and choked it until she fell unconscious.

"She will be brought to the capital to face execution for desertion. The rest of you will now be executed with aiding with her acts of treason." announced Oda as he then passed the unconscious Najenda to one of his unseen subordinates that then locked her inside a carriage cell. While some of the army quietly surrendered peacefully as they waited for Mushashi to kill them as he unsheathed his blade; others remained battle ready after seeing how their commander was about to be sent away to be executed. Two of Oda's soldiers then grabbed onto Black Marlin and Scream, running as fast as they could before they could be retaliated by

"You bastards, we finally got an advantage with Budo's death (a statement that caused General Oda's eyes to open wider), but who would've known that corrupt minister Honest had a trump card like you under his sleeve (Causing Oda's eyes to be wide open), but I'm not going to die a rabid dog's death. So WHY DON'T WE ALL GO TO THE AFTERLIFE TOGETHER!" said a young black haired soldier that revealed he had a bomb he had surgically injected into his back molar in case he was ever interrogated or captured. The bomb went off, engulfing the two armies. The man closed his eyes...

And then opened them to see that the bomb hadn't gone off. He initially assumed that it was a dud until he saw Kajiki and Bethozart who had died a few moments ago alive and well. In fact, the entire scenario had reversed to how it initially was. At least until Mushashi decapitated the two Teigu users and took their Teigu before anyone could notice. He then walked towards him

"I thought-What's going on?!" thought the young rebel when suddenly a sword was gently jabbed into his mouth and removed the bomb tooth without harming any of the inside of the mouth. Mushashi then sheathed his sword as the bomb tooth was sliced into many pieces before the bomb could even activate.

"A suicide huh? You should be grateful for two things. One, You only had to experience blowing up once and two, we've obtained information from you about the current status of the Empire. For that you all get imprisonment until you agree to serve as soldiers and never disobey us." said Mushashi as if answering his question, but also confusing him more.

This caused the young man to grovel on his knees and think to himself, "We decided to join Najenda fight guys like THAT?! I'm not even sure what the big guy did, but it's really making me question what we can do." Then the rest of the army followed with Najenda being the only one left standing.

"That was your trump card Phoenix? Seems more like an overrated parlor trick to-" said Najenda, but stopped when she saw her arm. It somehow remodeled into a sleeker, almost flesh-like artificial arm. This caused Najenda to worry as she came to a conclusion that seemed absolutely ridiculous.

"It seems you have an guess at my Hidden Skill's power, or is it now called Trump Card. Thanks to that, I know have knowledge that you might not be as ill-intentioned as rumors reported you were." said General Oda with a grim expression.

"So why not join us-" answered Najenda when suddenly Mushashi handcuffed her.

"A deserter is still a deserter. At worst, you would be imprisoned for treason, but a better option would be to serve the Empire as a parole service for acts against the capital." answered General Oda who gestured the rest of his army to do the same to the rest of the Eastern Revolutionary Army.

Najenda at first resisted, but gave up not because she was overwhelmed by the power of this General, but because she knew that Tatsumi, Akame and as far as she knew Leone would come and rescue her. Mushashi then pulled her along as the rest of Oda's army dragged the Eastern Revolutionary Army to the Capital.

"So that upstart managed to take Minister Chouri's position when I was ordered to be stationed away. Judgment (As his left glove glowed its Teigu mark) shall fall upon those who would weaken the foundation on the Empire." said Oda with a rising temper.

Watching the scene from a distance was a short, young woman with oversized glasses that obscured her eyes in a lab coat, her long indigo hair went to her back and tied with a white ribbon in the back and she wore white gloves and covered her mouth with a medical mask overlooked the scene as her glasses flashed to reveal her indigo eyes.

"Seems things have taking an interesting turn." said the woman.

 **Next Chapter: The General of the West is next!**


	4. Chapter 4: Kill The Six Generals 3

**Author's Note:**

 **A recap of the Teigu that are known so far, (Both manga and this Fanfic): 1. Demon Armor: Incursio 2. Infinite Uses: Cross' Tail 3. Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot 4. Thousand-Mile Flight: Mastema 5. Demon's Extract of Niflheim: Gaap (Official name: Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract), 6. March of The Dead: Yatsufusa, 7. Blood's Collection: Absorbex, 8. Ace Solution: Die Leaguer, 9. Cutter of Creation: Extase, 10. Double Bladed Axe: Belvaac, 11. Glorious Hands of God: Perfector, 12. Great Tremor: Heavy Pressure, 13. Military Music Dream: Scream, 14. Moonlight Sword Dance: Shamshir, 15. Omnipotent Five Senses: Spectator, 16. Water Dragon Possession: Black Marlin, 17. Animal King: Lionelle, 18. One Cut Killer: Murasame, 19. The Mysterious: Adayusu, 20. Dimensional Formation: Shambhala, 21. Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheieres, 22. Roman Artillery: Pumpkin (that will be upgraded into Raining Stars of Olympus: Hermes), 23. Purgatory's Invitation: Rubicante, 24. The Speed of Lightning: Susanoo, 25. Phantasmagoria: Gaea Foundation, 26. Thunder God's Rage: Adramlech, 27. Demon Extract Of The Returning Phoenix: Phenex, 28. Demon Extract of the Bottomless Void: Agares (Swaar), 29. Demon Extract of The Leviathan: Focalor (Ocean), 30. Demon Extract of Divine Wrath: Furfur (Winnifria's Teigu), 31. Demon Extract of the Forge of Hades: Halphus (Circe's), 32. The Teigu of the Emperor, 33. Irei Stone, 34. The Barrier Teigu (mentioned by Budo in chapter 56/57 in main story), 35. Imperial Guardian: Shikoutazer (I saw chapter 70, but hopefully it won't be as disappointing as the anime)** **35\. Animal Transformation Skull Teigu, 36. Nakaido's Teigu, 39. Hemi's Teigu, 40. Revolutionary Leader's Teigu, 41. Wand Teigu (Presented as a weapon option to Esdeath), 42. Power Surging: Balzac, 43. Sword of the Right Arm of the Emperor: Arondight, 44. Helmet of the Sixth Sense: Oracle, 45. L'Arc Qui Ne Faut ( Aim Manipulation Bow and Arrows). 46. Complete Book of the World, Rongo Rongo**

 **Now let's continue.**

 **Chapter 4: The Six Generals Part 3**

 **Meanwhile at the Western Revolutionary Army Camp**

Several members of the Western tribes were conversing with Revolutionary Army leaders, with the center of the group being a an old man with a heavily scarred baldhead with deep wrinkles that covered every inch of his face. He had a bushy white mustache and eyebrows that hid both his eyes and mouth. His body however, contrasted his elderly face with a massive, muscular physique covered in battle scars from at least what was seen from his large neck that connected his face with his suit of armor adorned with a black cloak. The armor was royal purple with two large shoulder guards with the faces of human skulls engraved on it, several more skull faces were present on the knee guards, boots, gauntlets, elbow guards and breast plate. On his back, he wielded a massive black zweihander with a skull embedded between the cross guard and the rain guard of the blade. Despite this rather grim appearance, he seemed to a gentle and kind person. He is the former Western Quadrant General of the Empire, Hemi, who defected to the Revolutionary Army after seeing the early stages of Honest's corruption getting a stronghold on the capital.

The main tribe had pink hair of varying lengths and hairstyles, dark skin and tattoo markings on their chest. The men were shirtless, while the women wore a crop top to reveal their stomach; but both genders wore baggy animal skinned pants. Some wore featureless masks with unusual patterns. There were elderly and children mixed in

The tent behind them were three girls with an unshaven, bespectacled man with short black hair in a doctor's coat,, wielding the lavender Teigu gloves, Perfector, with medical equipment on one table and pieces of the destroyed Teigu, Roman Artillery: Pumpkin, from the place where her fight with Great General Budo took place. The doctor took a smoke and wondered how the procedure was going to commence. The center bed had a comatose girl with long pink hair and vacant pink eyes, a far cry from the snarky twin pigtailed girl she used to be. She is Mine, a Night Raid member, currently in need of medical aid.

Suddenly as if to answer to her aid, a young indigo haired woman in a lab coat with foggy large glasses raced through the conversing outside party and into the tent. It was as if she had just gone a far distance in a short amount of time.

"Why are you here? You usually hang back at the main HQ, so why are you here?" said the doctor.

"Seems you're adjusting to your brother's Teigu well. Considering that he was-" said the young woman in a mischievous tone.

This caused the doctor to spit out his cigarette and pull out a locket with a picture of a beautiful woman and her daughter, "No for the last time, I Ordanaire Elegant, am totally straight. Stop confusing me with my brother, Vainteux, Dr. Stylish or whatever he calls him. It's not like I'm some lookalike replacement for him."

"Actually, I was going to say amoral scientist with no respect for life, but you seem fixated on the whole "gay" thing. It's actually not that bad, even Bulat was gay too." said the young girl who very much enjoying Ordanaire's misery.

"Stop that, he saved us from Dr. Stylish's experiments, when he was still his assistant." said one of the three girl assistants to Dr. Ordanaire.

"But, he got disgusted with the amorality of the experiments and the corruption of the capital. So he took whoever he could manage to save from the experiments and saved us from him." said the second assistant.

"And he found refuge with the Revolutionary Leader (which made the three girl giggle and blush with the thought of him.) who decided that his work would benefit the Revolutionary Army." said the third girl.

"He always going on about how "stylish" he was, even when we were kids. I feel sickened that I've even inherited some of (shuddered) his," Dr. Ordanaire explained as memories of repressed humiliation brought on by Dr. Stylish caused him to go temporally monotone.

"I'm sorry, but enough recalling of the past. We have to deal with the future and also some...amoral things you'd normally avoid." said the young girl to changed the subject.

"What sort of things? If you're here to help get one of Night Raid well enough to fight on the main lines, you better do so. I've heard you're the type to do it." said Dr. Ordanaire.

"Actually, here's the thing, she used up all of her spirit using Pumpkin. Since she doesn't have a spirit, it means she can't awake. EVER...unless she gets some (looking at the pieces of Pumpkin) life support." answered the young girl.

"Lady Einheima, what're you-" asked Dr. Ordanarie as he saw the young lady pull the Teigu pieces closer to the bed, she had wide grin on her face that made everyone else very nervous.

"I'm going to combine Mine and Pumpkin to create Mipum, nah, I think Raining Stars of Olympus: Hermes would fit better." said Einheima in a cutesy voice. The three girls shuddered in horror.

Dr. Ordanaire at first was utterly confused at what he just heard, but then he quickly thought of Susanoo and the other humanoid Teigu in their army; coming to a horrifying conclusion.

"I won't let you ruin this girl's future! We already have the Empire on the ropes, why would you-" Dr. Ordanaire angrily stated, before Einheima punched him in the gut making him unconscious.

"In the real world, the future's not always that bright," said Einheima with a look that implied she was much older than she appeared, "There are times when you have to get your hands dirty."

Einheima pulled out equipment from her lab-coat, specifically black colored equipment that didn't resemble any technology from any of the cultures from the Empire or other countries' cultures; it was more sleek, segmented and parts of it were bio-mechanical. Hemi outside the tent briefly glanced behind him to understand what was happening inside.

Einheima said to the three girls at first with urgency, but then gave tone of annoyance, "Ok, get him out of here. He may not believe this, but the person that's going to arrive here is the calm before the-Oh, well too late for you three."

Three girls wondered what she meant, but their heads along with the entire top half of the tent was erased by a purplish black void that barely managed to avoid contact with Einheima, an unconscious Dr. Ordanaire and Mine on the operating bed. Einheima recovered quickly and began her work.

Everyone else who conversing then paid attention to an unusual group of Empire Soldiers, whose uniforms were modified to resemble those of ancient viking berserkers, wild tribesmen, skull face masked barbarians and other varieties of primitive warrior outfits, prepare to land into the Revolutionary Army's encampment. The tribesmen and the Revolutionary Army western unit stopped conversing and prepared to fight.

One of the wild men stepped out into the front, and it was clear from his size that he was the leader. He was a 10 foot tall man wearing a featureless mask with one left wide eyehole and one thin right eyehole with a spiral tribal marking on the right side of the mask; which underneath, flashing a tongue with a circular version of Esdeath's symbol embedded on it. He was extremely muscular with wild and long unkempt pink hair. He had the same body tattoos as the main tribe, but wore a purple Empire uniform with a trench coat as clothed gauntlets; but was otherwise shirtless. He wore the same animal skin baggy pants and had his feet completely barefoot.

"Who's the creepy guy in the mask?" said one young girl Revolutionary.

"He is Swaar, the current Abyssal Tiger, General of the West and Lord Hemi's replacement. He was a former leader of one of the Western tribes, but was cast out when he decided to marry a woman from the Empire and introduce her to the tribe, which went against traditions. The Empire took pity on him and his lover and the previous Emperor appointed him a position of guard duty of the western quadrant alongside Former General Hemi. A few years later, it was rumored that they bore a child, but due to several discriminate attacks from purity obsessed cult groups, the wife was assassinated and the child was taken from the father in the confusion, some say she died, while others say she actually survived and was heavily discriminated against. In despair, he took a rising political power, Honest's advice and drank a Demon's Extract type Teigu. It drove him to lunacy and he became berserker bent on destroying the Empire's enemies. Hemi during his time as general, kept him imprisoned, but with his departure; Honest let Swaar free, but away enough so he wouldn't turn on him in bloodlust. Since Swaar proved to be too much to handle, so he was sent to defend the west as the Western guard dog of the Empire, and only follows orders from the Emperor, which are really Honest's in disguise." said an older Revolutionary man to the young girl.

"If she's alive, I wonder his daughter is, I bet she had to rise and the discrimination and decide the Empire's corruption as a (looking at the tent Mine is in). Life has a way to cruel irony doesn't it?" said a young man Revolutionary man with short black hair with a hair strand that pointed out. He wore a black shirt with gray pants with black shoes.

"Well said, Dragnet." answered Hemi, the elderly man in skeletal armor that appeared behind him, causing the boy to get startled.

A group of tribesmen blocked Hemi's path. One of them with a spear and a mohawk said to Hemi, "Your leader promised us equal territory with your people, so let us fight him. He has not only disgraced our laws, but has allowed himself to walk the path of demons. If you are worried about our safety-"

Hemi's response to that request was to grab him and gently place him out of his path. The other tribesmen immediately backed off.

Hemi said with a upward turned mustache, "It's not about me worrying you, it's that you're out of your league. He wields the elemental blood Teigu, **Demon's Extract: Agares** , it's power is to manipulate gravity and create black holes of the void and it's trump card, **Waansin** can distort the fabric of time and space. Can you honestly believe you can say with honesty that you can beat that?"

This caused everyone to back off with Dragnet wondering aloud, "So wait, I thought Esdeath was the only one with that Teigu."

Hemi answered as he drew his large sword, "Swaar, if you're coming to kill us and support the current regime, I'll have to put you down."

Swaar on the other hand, completely ignored the situation as he scratched his hair for fleas. One of his soldiers quickly handed Swaar a double ended trident to his right hand, which caused Swaar's mask eyes to glow as he got ready to fight. He roared, which caused his men to emit battle cries in celebration for their leader's inevitable victory.

Hemi's eyebrows unfurrowed as he revealed the black sockets with red embers, showing his blackened teeth as he charged toward Swaar. Swaar with no posture charged in like a madman.

The two warriors had their weapons clash, emitting a shockwave that blew away several members of both parties in the air and landed a few hundred feet away, unharmed. Even though one was masked, both fighters were smiling at the chance to fight an enemy.

Dragnet watched on with a nervous look thinking about which of the two was more evil looking at that moment.

"You're very skilled for a man who lost his mind to his Teigu!" Shouted Hemi as he tried to push Swaar backwards.

Swaar then using his left hand, punched Hemi in the chest armor, causing the seasoned warrior to skid a few inches backwards. Just as Hemi was about to catch his breath, Swaar lunged at him as he prepared to swing his trident. It was surrounded by blackish with purple highlighted aura, as it was about to connect with Hemi's head. Hemi pulled his head backwards in order to avoid the energy powered strike, the trident struck the ground and created a large circular hole as the energy consumed the ground that it struck instead.

Just when Hemi was again about to relax, Swaar slid his mask upwards to reveal his mouth and attempted to bite the former general. As he tried to bite him, the two Teigu users would parry their weapon's edges in order to avoid direct contact of their weapons. Hemi was slowly overwhelmed by trying to dodge the triple attack of trident, fist and bite.

Dragnet then noticed Einheima in the tent behind him. She was using a strange black equipment that he had never seen before to turn the remains of Pumpkin into a liquid metal that was injected into Mine's unconscious body. A budge formed on her chest and solidified into a pink core.

Hemi turned around to see behind him and asked returning to his previous kind expression, "Lady Einheima, whatever you are doing, please finish it as soon as possible. Otherwise, I can't fight at full power and would endanger everyone here."

Einheima answered snarkly, "I just need someone to help activate her. Hey you, come over here!" she pointed to Dragnet who gave a panicked look like she had just asked him to be executed on the spot.

"What can I do? I'm just a soldier...I'm just a lowly private, probably won't be ever be promoted!" answered Dragnet meekly.

"Sounds completely opposite response to a certain boy from Night Raid who initially wanted to become a captain immediately. You shouldn't be so hard on yours- I can't do this; JUST activate her already! Hemi's holding back because of his Teigu's dangerous power as much as he can; we need another Teigu user to even the odds!" said Einheima before resorting to shouting ill-temperedly.

"But, wasn't she a Night Raid member just now! You just pulled some mad science on her; why would I make a girl who was just in bed in a coma fight as a tool! It's not right! Besides I couldn't do it even if I wanted to! I'm just-" said Dragnet with an insecure tone.

"You're Bulat's younger brother; even though he had you stationed away from the fight and not mention your name in fear of you being targeted; you have the same blood and I can guarantee you can do it if you believe in your- Basically, if you don't do this, Hemi's gonna die a martyr who buys us 15 minutes at most till the brute squad finds and kills the rest of you" said Einheima initially encouragingly, but changed to a self-centered tone.

Dragnet worried about his comrades' safety, walked to Mine. He looked at her with pity, but also turned to see the army's faces of distress as Hemi was being pushed back by the insane berserker. Dragnet hardened his resolve as he asked Einheima with a serious face, "What do I need to do."

Einheima smirked as she answered, "Just say Raining Stars of Olympus: Hermes! And then she'll wake up and kick some ass!"

Dragnet nodded as he commanded, "Raining Stars of Olympus: Hermes!"

A pink explosion exploded in the tent causing everyone to turn their heads to the site, except Swaar who then stopped what he was doing to slid his mask back into place.

Out of the explosion emerged a young girl carrying the unconscious Dr. Ordanaire, Einheima who looked annoyed and a surprised Dragnet; a pink haired and eyed girl with long twin tailed hair. What was once a face of vacant expression was filled with confident resolve. With the miraculous procedure by the medical corps as well as Einheima, she had a drastic change in her being. The middle of her small-busted chest had a round pink core similar to that of her fallen comrade and fellow human type Teigu, Susanoo's red core. She now wore a segmented pink armored bra that covered her chest and exposed her midriff. She wore similarly pink-segmented leggings that went into skin-tight segmented pink shorts. Mine also had long pink-segmented fingerless gloves. On each of her legs and arms were holsters for seven segmented pink guns that were attached to the segments of her limbs. On her back attached to the segments of her bra were two large sniper rifles. And finally two pink plant stems at the base of her twin tailed hairstyle, which sprouted two small pumpkins.

"A former General's being overwhelmed, everyone on our side can't fight and the main boss has a ridiculous Teigu power that reminds me of Ms. Psycho-death. This is definitely a nice pinch we're all in." said Mine with a smirk.

 **Next Chapter: Mine, reborn as a Teigu fights the New Western General with Hemi.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kill The Six Generals Part 4

**Author's Note: Mine's return deserved a lot more recognition than a single chapter, so in response to her new power. I'm dedicating this chapter to her fight with Swaar alongside Hemi. The next General will be revealed in the following chapter. On a side note, being a Teigu like Susanoo means Mine is now unable to reproduce; which ends any TatsumixMine romantic plot threads.**

 **Chapter 5: Kill The Hermes**

Everyone on both sides looked at the petite girl with curiosity from Swaar's side and hope from the Revolutionary Army's side. Swaar on the other hand, scratched his neck as this wasn't his main concern.

Mine then looked at her new body, realized she was half naked and got embarrassed with her exposed feminine figure. This caused her to drop the three people she was carrying. Anyone in the Revolutionary Group who noticed this didn't really care as she more like a young girl to them, which got her even more annoyed. Swaar's group was more disappointed as they were expecting something more menacing than Mine's form, which irritated her more.

"Guess they need a reminder of who the "Genius Sniper" is!" said Mine as she pulled one of the sniper rifles from her back holder and positioned it to fire at the enemy.

"W-wait, I think its more important that we help Commander Hemi defeat their leader. Now go Herm-" said Dragnet trying to persuade her, but got his cheek pulled instead.

"Who's this? Anyway, I can't be wasting anymore of my time. Where are my friends, where's Tatsumi?" said the pink haired girl with one rifle in one hand and another clenching Dragnet's cheek, with a peeved expression on her face.

"Guess you're not aware of the current situation. To sum up, you screwed up big time when you put Budo out of orb-I mean into an early grave. That and a bird demon went batshit insane and wiped the entire slum district. This caused the Young Emperor to pull some strings instead of being pulled by Honest's for a changed. He sent out for the five other powerhouse generals that were kept a guarded secret by the higher-ups, including Budo's replacement. Anyway, their first mission to deal with the Revolutionary Army once and for all. They've already succeeded with capturing Najenda and her troops, this guy's taking care of old Hemi here, the third guy's dealing with Nakaido and the Teigu unit, the fourth's going after the Leader of the Path of Peace who's currently in the north camp and the final one's going after the leader himself; but don't worry your friends are stationed there. Akame and Tatsumi should be able to buy a few min-" monologued Einheima before Mine grabbed her neck.

"Leone, what about Leone?" said Mine with a hint of anger, while Einheima remained unintimidated by the act of being choked.

"It'll be coming around soon enough, but she was killed by that same bird out of hell who took Dorothea with it," said Einheima first in a serious tone, but going into sweet mockery with the next half. "But, I suggest doing what your new operator tells you, No. 22- Pumpkin- I mean Neo no.22 Hermes-sweetie."

"What are you talking about?! I'm Mine! And Pumpkin's-where's Pump-what's this on my chest?!" shouted a startled Mine as she saw the core that was embedded in her chest.

Einheima answered as she brushed herself off, "You used up HER power and she overloaded and you went into a sleeping death. When it looked like you'd never recover, I merged her remains into you. You're both Mine and Pumpkin together, or Hermes to be simpler; a human Teigu to fight for the freedom of the country's people and the oppressed tribes. I'm counting on you, Dragnet to help her act on that objective." said Einheima initially with increasingly sarcastic tone until getting fed up and resorting to a bad mood.

"Y-yes, lady Einheima! I feel bad for her, but now we can help General Hemi de-" said Dragnet before being kicked in the face by Mine

"I..have no luck at all..." said Dragnet as he fell unconscious to the group.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah; you DID WHAT to ME?! Wait, you're Einheima, the Revolutionary Army's expert on Teigus?! Didn't expect you to be a shrimp! Anyway, change me back!" ordered Mine.

Einheima answered with a scornful reply, "You would've been comatose for the rest of your life, if I didn't decide to bring the most compatible user for Pumpkin in a millennia back to the fight. Or are you some damsel who wants that knight of slowly consuming his humanity armor to take care of your half? You should be grateful, you get to fight again for this cause of yours and won't have to worry about falling apart again. Unlike Susanoo, I've made upgrades on you and a Teigu that came after Susanoo; you can be used by your owner indefinitely and on the plus side; your core can regenerate from atoms- too complex? Basically you're indestructible now. So wake your new operator that you just knocked out and help Old Man Hemi beat that masked lunatic over there. I'm gonna check out the other divisions now."

With that Einheima leapt from the location to a far off distance. Mine felt both happy that she was able to fight again, confused on how she knew so much about the mysterious Teigu and how she turned her into a freak. She decided that the next time she'd see that bespectacled girl, that she give a good right hook to her face.

Mine awoke Dragnet with a kick to the stomach and decided to take her anger out on Swaar. Hemi backed off from fighting his replacement in the Empire to see the newly converted Teigu with her master.

"This is war, we can't be so lenient in our methods to achieve our objectives" said Hemi as he unfurled his eyebrows to reveal the black sockets with red embers again, speaking in a more serious tone.

Then just as Mine was going to argue to counter the General's statement, Swaar's Trident extended as the handle separated into segments connected by thick wire. The energy covered edge was rushing towards them, which made Hemi dodge and Dragnet attempt to move Mine out of the way, but the opposite happened where the Teigu girl held Dragnet in her arms and jump out of the attacks' direction. Swaar was impatient with the conversation and wanted to get to fighting as soon as possible.

The resulting void blast eradicated the tent, sparing Dr. Ordanaire's life by being only a few feet from his body. Hemi grabbed it and tossed it to one of the tribesmen.

"Leave! None of you are a match for his troops! Even if either of us die; you can still regroup and formulate a plan to overtake the capital you survive long enough!" ordered Hemi to get the Western Revolutionary Army division to go as quickly as possible in order to not be caught up in the fight. They hesitated, but quickly gave into his order and retreated.

Swaar gestured his men to go after the retreating rebels, the soldiers obeyed and chased them with axes, spears, swords, clubs, maces, etc. However, suddenly a barrage of pink blasts at the sides of their bodies, which pushed Swaar's forces far off into the distance. Swaar's neck tensed with veins as he then looked at Mine who had just used her unarmed hand to fire the seven guns attached to her long glove.

"Sheele, Bulat, Chelsea, Susanoo, Lubbock and now Leone; I won't let anymore of my friends die in front of me!" Mine declared as she pointed to Swaar.

Hemi smirked, while Dragnet looked with bewilderment to the girl that had managed to defeat Swaar's forces in an instant. After being knocked down, the soldiers stood up with the holes from blasts shrinking as the wounds vanished like nothing handed.

"Tch, are they zombies or something?!" Mine said to herself, "I hit their vitals!"

"They've been bathed in the Teigu, River of Invincibility: Styx; an unique Teigu that allows himself to have an infinite amount of operators, giving them manipulations of their bodies and if they wanted to, could use other Teigu as well, but most prefer not to. The Four Rakshasa Demons and Gozuki from the Empire also bathed in it, as well as members of the Imperial Fist that followed after the generation that Iokal's guard belonged to, though they claim they were blessed with the blessed river that the Imperial Fist has in the far corners of the Empire and it allows them to fight on par with Teigu. And unfortunately, Swaar here also bathed in it. Its main operator though is the current head of the Imperial Fist, and if he dies without passing it on; the people using its power will also die along with him. Very fitting for a Teigu that allows a cult to worship him."

"So the Empire's got an entire army of zombies to protect that fat bastard in the capital eh?!" replied Mine peeved with the news that there might be enemies in the capital that can use the power of two Teigus at once, something that would make the assassination of Honest more difficult.

Swaar realizing that Hemi knew his body's secret, decided to not hold it back any longer and dislocated his arm bones. This allowed him to stretch out his arms to try and hit his prey, covering his weapon and fist with the blackish aura with a purple tint in hopes of erasing their bodies.

Mine reacted by firing two shots to make the projectile objects change their direction slightly to avoid direct contact with with their bodies. Hemi seeing that the army had retreated safely decided to stop holding back.

A skull helmet with horns manifested over his face, giving him a black aura that rotted the surrounding trees and food rations. Mine was slightly intimidated by the General's appearance of a demon.

"How is this old geezer! I feel like Najenda told me about him once, but I forget where though." Mine told herself as she then saw Dragnet walk close to her.

"Her-I mean Mine, I'd like for you to aid Commander Hemi, Please, I'm not strong enough to do this on my own." pleaded Dragnet as bowed with respect.

"What he's Hemi, the war veteran that put Najenda and Esdeath through Hell's training! Who's the Bogeyman for the corrupt and abusive military police in the Empire! The Grim Reaper Knight! The Cruel Teach! Luckily, he joined our side with Najenda and Nakaido, otherwise, I'd be worried about fighting him!" Mine yelled to Dragnet as she pulled the second rifle from her back.

"I wasn't that cruel. Just strict in trying to raise the next generation of fighters for the Empire. Honest didn't like my teachings and I didn't like his politics, so I left to see if I could train the next police force for the new government with a clear goal to protect its people. Right Dragnet?" Hemi answered Mine with some modest humility before turning to Dragnet with a smile under his mustache that implied that he needed to say yes or he'd be disciplined later.

Dragnet gave a weak smile remembering the harsh training Hemi put him through, while Mine lunged at Swaar with her 14 pistols and two rifles firing a barrage of blasts to hit the mad Western General.

Swaar didn't see the blasts in time as he was focused on what had hit his men. The barrage connected with his body, resulting in a large explosion of pink energy. The dust cleared and what was left was his bloodied body with a gapping hole in his chest, barely held together by sinews that strung his loosened limbs to his torso, his head stretched as one side of his skullsloped downward to his chest. and his legs were twisted in a corkscrew manner.

Mine confidently said, "Mission complete! Oi boy! Guess he wasn't a big-" She looked at Dragnet, whose face was panicking to the sight that occurred behind her.

Mine turned around to see that Swaar was regenerating not only with the properties of his unique body twisting the flesh of his body back into place and black energy patched his skull and arms to their original position.

Mine responded with intense frustration, "This is just insane! I blasted his brain and heart at the same time! He should've been dead when those first shots hit!"

Hemi responded in a dark, deepened voice, That regeneration power comes from two sources, one that master level Styx users can restore their cells to their previous condition, and two he's mastered the Demon's Extract: Agares; meaning even without the high-level regeneration, he's an immortal element that can endlessly reform himself if his body's destroyed. And as a bonus, he can manipulate gravity and create black holes."

Mine said with an annoyed smile as she continued to converse with Hemi, "So he's an immortal zombie with the power of gravity and make black holes; and it's a Teigu like that Es-sadist so he can create it out of thin air! What else could be possibly have?!"

Hemi answered with a sigh, "His trump Waansin, can distort the fabric time and space."

Mine fumed as she responded with fury, "Who decided to give that kind of power to a such whack-job?!"

Hemi responded with a smirk from his masked face, "Honest did after convincing him that becoming a mindless void would be much better than living the pain of losing everything?"

Mine then noticed the mark on Swaar's tongue that would stick out from his mask every so often.

Mine then asked Hemi, "So you want me to put me out of his misery? I think I can see how I can kill him; that mark on his tongue, it's like a bullseye just waiting to be shot."

Hemi struck his sword in the ground as he told Mine, "I'll buy you time with my Teigu. I might like it but it's not an ability that the Revolutionary Army's proud of. It's Armor of the Underworld: Pluto, and its power simple to say; the stronger prototype for Murasame and Yatsufusa."

Mine gave a look of dread as she then imagined a giant with Akame and Kurome's swords, killing everything with a single swing and raising the dead with the other sword.

The ground shook and an army of skeletons rose from the ground. The skeletons charged at Swaar with the intent to kill. Hemi then shouted, "Technique of Pluto No.1: Revival of Asphodel Necromancy!"

Mine then looked into the eye holes of Hemi's mask and understood his plan immediately. She moved backwards and positioned herself to snipe the target.

Dragnet on the other hand, was staring at the scene with utter disbelief as he thought he would not be able to help in this high level battle.

Swaar cracked his knuckles as he held his trident under his arm and then jabbed his weapon into the ground. He did this so he would be able to fight them with his own bare fists. The pink haired warrior began to pummel through the volley of the undead that would bite and claw him.

Swaar instead of crying out in pain, bite off the skulls of the skeletons, punching and kicking the cadaver forces with feral power. He would laugh madly as he did so, enjoying fighting even more than Esdeath did.

Hemi then got behind Swaar as he thought he was paying attention to just the skeletons; piercing his back with the blade part of his Teigu.

"Remember this when you used to fight alongside me?! It's the blade of decay, Death Fang the weapon part of Pluto; it contains the remains of a End Reaper Legendary Ultra Danger Beast, able to kill anything it touches! So, but you chose the wrong side! Now Mine of Night Raid do it!

Mine hesitated at first, but fired her dual rifles towards Swaar being impaled by Pluto. Dragnet was about to celebrate, but realized what was wrong immediately before the blast connected.

" **You moron, you chose the wrong side when you turned your back on the Emperor, deciding to look for another leader to latch on to, rather than fight the parasite that feeds on the young Lord!"** answered a surprisingly intelligent Swaar as he turned his head directly behind to look at Hemi. The spear that had seemingly been jabbed into the ground to allow himself a better challenge glowed with a purple aura and caused everyone to be pressured to the ground by intense gravity. Hemi's blade ejected itself out of the masked man's back as its master was forced backwards, causing the blade to fall back with him. Swaar's wound healed instantly, and even though ancient runes similar to how Murasame's poison spreads to its victim's heart attempted to move upwards, they evaporated instantly. Hemi looked with horror, realizing that Swaar hadn't lost his mind like the reports said, but retained his intelligence while becoming a lunatic with absolute invincibility. Mine's shot swerved upwards as the purple aura trident glowed brighter in order to make the blasts light enough to move away from Swaar's direction.

The pressure of gravity cracked each of the remaining rebel's bones, causing each to go unconscious from the pain. The skeletons returned to the earth as their master lost conscious.

Swaar retrieved his trident, negating the gravity, signaled his men who had long adapted to Agares' heavy gravity pressure to track the Western Revolutionary Army that had escaped and began to pick up the three fighters, first with Hemi.

Dragnet to his much to Swaar's surprise and tried to punch him, the General punched him in the gut. This made Dragnet unconscious and easier to carry. Swaar scoffed at his efforts and moved his attention to Mine. To his surprise, during Dragnet's futile attempt to punch him, Mine had gotten into point blank range to fire her dual rifles to his masked face.

"So you're not as stupid as you look! Sorry, but you're about to be in a pinch that you can't use your fancy tricks on!" said Mine confidently as she fired her rifles.

Swaar's eyeholes glowed as well as his exposed tongue. Suddenly, his body turned intangible much to Mine's utter shock; which was quickly followed by a punch to her core.

As Swaar was about to finish her, he got a closer look at her face and saw that she reminded him of his long lost wife. Curious, he picked her up with more careful care than Hemi and Dragnet, cradling her in his arms like a father.

Tossing Hemi and Dragnet on his back, Swaar then leapt on top of trees, moving towards the direction of the Empire's capital.

 **Next Chapter: The third General, Ocean faces Nakaido. A battle between the Two Demon Extract Teigus commences!**


	6. Chapter 6: Kill The Six Generals Part 5

**Author's Note: As of last chapter, I bet some of you would be angry with the result of the fight; but you also need to understand being a General for an Empire that has run for over a thousand years is going to need powerful commanders that won't lose easily, especially to a girl that was just converted, a boy with no Teigu experience and Hemi had severely miscalculated in his information on his enemy. If you read Chapter 56, it specifically mentions that Budo admits he's gotten rusty, thus wasn't fighting at his full potential. Also, Esdeath is still has strong affections to Tatsumi, so there's at least some unconscious holding back on her part too and she mentioned she has another Trump Card up her sleeve. If neither had those limitations, the results would not be in the heroes' favor at least from a fighter's results of the two General fights so far is to show how despite the Revolutionary Army are the protagonists of the main story with Night Raid getting the most focus; they're still a group of skilled, but normal people with a few powerful Teigu users mixed going against the might of the Empire's strongest commanders and their armies; commanders that have godlike powers.**

 **Chapter 6: Kill The Six Generals Part 4.1**

 **In the Southern Division Camp of The Revolutionary Army**

The Southern Revolutionary Army was facing a middle-aged, tan skinned man about 7 feet tall, with an unenthusiastic expression on his face, he had graying blue hair and a faded goatee. He wore a blue trench-coat over a ragged navy blue shirt and his Teigu insigna, which resembled a water droplet version of Esdeath's Teigu was placed at the center of his neck. He wore torn pants with worn-out shoes that exposed his toes. His army was composed to the Empire's Navy, composed of sailor style uniformed Empire Soldiers, warriors from the island countries that had alliances with the Empire and privateers that were former pirates of great infamy. All of them stood out more than the commander, which he didn't mind as he wasn't as thrilled to fight his enemies as the rest of the five commanders. One of the soldiers informed him that Generals Oda and Swaar had captured and detained the rebels with only two causalities on the Oda's side, and only due to self defense. This made the man feel relived, knowing that he wouldn't be as pressured to capture the rebels as two had already succeeded and the latter two would most likely succeed. He then got a good look at his enemy, and took back his life, knowing that the person he was facing would not be easy to deal with.

The enemy was his predecessor, the former Southern General, Nakaido. He is a tall man at the height of 6'7; wearing a blue kimono coat over a gray patched up kosode and hakama and wore a large sakkat straw hat over his messy blue green hair. He wore wooden sandals with white shocks. His face had facial hair that surrounded his chin and mouth. He also carried himself with a laid-back posture, like this was just another occurrence to him.

He was accompanied by Susanoo's counterpart humanoid Teigu in the Revolutionary Army, Orochi. He had an appearance that contrasted the horned and handsome Susanoo in every regard. He was a tall, but lanky person at 6'6 feet tall. Orochi had white pale skin and straight red hair, his face was long with pronounced cheekbones, red serpentine slits that peered through two small thin eyes, two noticeable fangs that hanged from his top lip. His clothing was a black kimono with a cobra like hood and eight red living serpent heads emerged from his back, hinting of his true nature as a Teigu. He also had a blue core instead of red. On Orochi's right side was his Teigu Operator, Math. He was the Top Teigu Researcher, alongside Einheima, he had the look of a 6'9 foot tall elder man dressed like a traditional wizard, with a long white beard and mustache, a pointed hat, a long blue robe and triangular boots. The sage wore thick round glasses that obscured his eyes and held an archaic staff covered in ancient runes in his left hand. Near Math's left sleeve was a small, groomed black haired boy with square pointed glasses in a suit with black shoes. He wore the green eye shaped Teigu, Spectator on his left wrist instead of his forehead like the previous user did. And on the right side of the boy, was a young handsome 15 year old boy with aquamarine hair with a braided lock of hair,and aquamarine eyes, wearing a witch's hat and wore a buttoned checkerboard vest that exposed his midriff and checkerboard pants with knee high boots. A group of six magical orbs rotated around him in an orbital ring formation.

The man that commanded the Navy was very cautiously on making the wrong move. He knew this as he had gotten reports on the previous owners of the Spectator and Die Leaguer and how they used their powers. On one hand, Spectator could read someone's mind to predict moves, have long-range vision in addition to seeing all things clearly, see through solid objects, predict movements through muscles and create illusions. And on the other hand, Die Leaguer, had the power of wind, explosion generation, incineration, ice generation, lightning projection and releasing a chemical that could rot a target on contact. While, he could piece out information on his predecessor based on his colleagues, Oda, Esdeath, and Budo's description of Nakaido's special Teigu; Circe and Swaar had been less than helpful. He still recalls how the latter was absolutely berserk while the former was too twisted to trust completely. And then there was Math and Orochi, in comparison to Susanoo's glorious resume of 1000 years; Orochi's abilities were left classified and Math he assumed had merely inherited his name and title from the original co-creator of the Teigu 1000 years ago; so he couldn't figure how the Math of the past and the one he faces in the present differed in approaches to fighting.

"See Alister, it was too easy that Nakaido killed the Southern General so easily, when Esdeath and Budo were so strong. He had to be a proxy and the guy that Spectator's picking up a lot of thoughts from is probably the leader of this Empire army division. I'm betting that the other generals besides Esdeath currently is really a proxy to the real ones. You also need to be careful, guys that are that odd yet, plain looking are usually the strongest guys in the armies." said the bespectacled boy to the magician boy, speaking in a bored tone to inform his comrade of the current situation.

"Well, Mimasu, you shouldn't be so analytical about this. He could be pretending to be nice to later reveal his horrific nature or just be a guy on the wrong side. Either way, Commander Nakaido can't just let him win. Honest probably called him to eliminate his enemies once and for all, so he must be confident in his powers. We'll have a hard fight on our hands, but I'm sure this'll work out in our favor in the end." said Alister optimistically to the little boy in the suit.

"If it were that kind of fight; a lot of Night Raid assassins have died from lack of information for dealing with an enemy. It's better that we sit back and let them fight it out and maybe-MAYBE- Math can step and finish the fight with Orochi." Mimasu explained in the hopes that Alister would realize the desperation of the situation.

Math and Orochi on the other hand, remained calm as the two leaders began to converse with one another.

"I heard you took care of the proxy West and Southern Generals that Minister Honest stationed with ease. It couldn't be helped. You have **Demon's Extract: Lord of the Soaring Sky , Pazuzu** that allows you to become wind and generate it at will. I figure you won't go quietly. I'm used to resistance despite my desire for things to go more peacefully. Like right now, can you please give up. You can at least walk back to the Empire with dignity and apologize for what you've done." said the Empire Navy leader.

Nakaido dropped his smile as he solemnly responded, "I wonder if you even know how the capital's doing right now. It's not pretty, which is very sad to admit. People there changed after 10 years ago; its like something or someone that influenced Honest's rise to power, turned them into monsters in human clothing. Monsters that pretend to be nice and swallow the lives of their lessors due to a self-imposed belief of superiority. Do you even know your own kin's serving the Empire right now, and is experiencing this every day. You can talk me out of this all day, but in the end, YOU (pointing to the Navy leader) have to kill me, and one day, my men or maybe one of Night Raid will kill you for your association with the Empire, or I kill you and your men or family comes after me. I'll either be killed by them for repentance for my sins or I'll kill them and have to live with that for the rest of your life. So what is it going to-"

Nakaido was then interrupted by the Navy Leader suddenly appearing inches from his face, causing him to retreat a few feet back.

"So I've got you a little engaged now, let's try and have this be a professional killing with no regrets involved, hopefully, I can have a drink once I've taken care of one of Honest's flunkies. Sorry fella." answered Nakaido with a drop of sweat on his brow as he returned to his sanguine expression.

The Empire Navy leader's face turned more focused and serious suddenly and spoke with strong conviction, "You turned you, Former General Hemi and Former General Najenda turned on the Empire just because you didn't have the resolve to fight within the Empire. I knew a young man with stronger conviction than you three, a teacher for children with a winged Teigu, even if he may or not be dead right now I respect him more than you three right now. Because you deserted from the man you swore allegiance to, you don't get the right to decide how you spend the rest of your days; the Emperor has given an order to deal with this rebel faction, hopefully making them walk to the capital peacefully or dragged in chains. Killing can be allowed if only for self defense. That's your only three options at this point, don't make it hard on yourself and just choose option 1 if you actually are smart; boy."

"Boy? I may not look it, but I'm actually 80 years old, and I used to be one of Gensei's teachers at the military academy. One of the perks of mastered Demon's Extract is eternal life and youth, etc; at least till somebody manages to hit your Teigu symbol. So you're choosing to fight me to the death huh? It's a shame, I would've given you another option if you decided to join the Revolutionary Army, we're always looking for new members." answered Nakaido with a hint of regret in his voice as he prepared his battle stance.

"Nakaido, student who joined the academy at 16 years old, during the Emperor's grandfather had been crowned Emperor at the age of 21; one seen as the strongest leader in the entire history of the Empire. Rarely joined fights due to pacifism, but it was always a one sided victory when you stepped in the front lines. You helped make trades between the sea countries more smoothly than it had been since 300 years ago. You were regarded by Former General Najenda as one of the few sane Generals that left when you saw Honest's influence was corrupting the capital, and you were loathed by Esdeath and other battle fanatics due to your softness." The Navy leader responded, detailing Nakaido's long military career.

Nakaido impressed, answered, "Wow, looks like someone did their homework."

The Navy Leader then responded with an answer that caught Nakaido completely off guard, "You think the situation at the capital was bad? I can tell you I've seen worse. 400 years ago, the Empire nearly fell apart; and this was the aftermath of a greater civil war 100 years prior that had separated the Teigu due to the Emperor of the time from some sources say was manipulated into making all of the Teigu fight each other, the only results being that several were lost to the Empire. But that's another story entirely; the Emperor 400 years ago, was paranoid about the possibility that the Incursio user at the time would eventually surpass and turn on him, had the top Teigu researchers Einheima and Math's possible ancestors or descendants, depending on if you're talking about the original ones 1000 years ago or the ones in your current rebel roster; make weapons to fight the Teigu called Shingu. They were weaker than Teigu, but had one advantage over them: quantity and that they could be more easily rebuilt if destroyed even with an average smith. They surpassed the Teigu of 48 known weapons by sheer numbers, well a number even less with whole civil war 100 years back, managing to kill off all, but one of the Teigu users at the time. The Shingu users were cunning in that while they were inferior to Teigu, they could still kill off their users if they used their powers right. Luckily that one Teigu user managed to defeat the entire army of Shingu users, but was nearly dying due to wounds he got in doing so. So his dying father had dispose of his armored Teigu, Grand Chariot and inherited their family's other heirloom: Demon's Extract: Focalor. The fight convinced the Emperor to seal them away till some people during Honest's rise to power decided to take advantage of the Shingu's power, calling themselves the Elite Seven. Even though they were reports that they officially were destroyed, Honest probably had Dr. Stylish rebuilt them by now. The point is that man is now standing before you and he was 17 at the time of the civil war. So I'm 417, being your senior by 337 years and a happy father and grandfather to a great family of the sea."

"What, 417?! I thought I was old, guess you learn something new everyday." said a surprised Nakaido as his Demon Extract Teigu mark on his forehead, a twisting whirlwind version of Esdeath's Teigu marking revealed itself.

The two then summoned their elements as they prepared to fight.

 **Back in the Emperor's Throne-room**

Esdeath passed a portrait of the military leader to Kurome and Wave. Wave instantly recognized this man immediately with nostalgia. Orca recalled him for different reasons, mainly because he stood out as the only normal general in the group, and the only one that wasn't strict as the other remaining four, especially Circe and Oda.

Kurome asked as she looked at the picture, "This looks like an older Wave. (turning to Wave) is this your dad?"

Wave then showed Kurome a picture of his parents, despite his depictions of his mom and dad being a balding man and Afro haired woman of normal appearance, the pictures showed Wave with his bald and muscular dad in a Empire sailor uniform and his beautiful mom with long dark sea-green hair.

"So is he your uncle then?" asked Kurome wondering how the men in the picture and the portrait were related.

Esdeath explained noticing Kurome's curiosity,"This is Umi, Wave's grandfather, he's head of the Empire's Southern Quadrant. He's known as the Sapphire Ocean Albatross and that annoying Nakaido traitor's replacement. Due to the nature of mastered Demon's Extract, He has been in the service of the Empire for four centuries like his like his father before him who served since the creation of the Teigu. His son, a military rear admiral, eventually got married into a princess from one of the Empire's conquered southern territories whose contribution to life was producing Wave who took the Teigu, Grand Chariot as a final wish to his mentor, Tide and went into the Empire, wanting to know the Empire as one of the Jaegers. Unlike that laid-back pacifist, Ocean's lazy, but he's dangerous when he puts his mind to work; especially with the Teigu, **Demon's Extract: Focalor** , which allow him to create water from nothing, his trump card, **Ark Flood** can temporally negate a Teigu's power if one is in contact with the water."

Kurome then said to Wave, "Sounds like you're from a well respected family. How come you never told me."

Wave blushed as he stammered, "B-because, I was still born in the rural sea towns because mom and dad didn't want to flaunt their authority. In fact, they rarely own anything beyond a normal house because Dad gives all of his earnings to the Navy's treasury. So I still like to think of myself as a normal man of the sea."

Kurome thought to herself, "Well, there goes me thinking he was the normal one."

 **Next Chapter: The fight of Nakaido and Ocean finally gets started!**


	7. Chapter 7: Kill the Six Generals Part 6

**Author's Note: As you're reading this story, you get the impression that the Demon Extract Teigus are similar to Logia from One Piece. In a way you're right, Tatsumi in the main story has merged with his Teigu and Esdeath's power comes from the fact she literally has it running their veins, allowing her to control ice and create it out of nothingness. This is what I think would be the end result for Esdeath's Teigu if it managed to evolve like Incursio, I am betting will hopefully evolve further by the time Chapter 60 comes out on June 22nd.**

 **As to why I divided this fight into two parts as well, I needed to build up the motivations of Ocean and Nakaido so you could understand what each is fighting for. And the fight starts!**

 **Chapter 7: Kill The Six Generals Part 4.2**

 **The Southern Revolutionary Army Division**

Nakaido twirled his fingers summon twirling winds of cyclones of green energy to strike his replacement, Ocean. The goatee bearded commander remained still as water shot out from the ground to create a wall of water to block the dual wind attacks.

Just when Ocean was about to sigh in relief, Nakaido materialized behind him, the lower half of his body a green aura wind; and his solid top half was holding a crossbow to the back of his head. Ocean panicked and decided to turn into water and seep into the crack where his water wall emerged from.

"Heh, this isn't hide and seek." as he then pointed his crossbow down into the crack where Ocean escaped into.

"No, its fishing and you caught my bait." said a watery version of Ocean's voice from the crack, as the ground began to shake violently. Water spouts emerged from from the ground in the form of snake heads and lunged at Nakaido with jaws wide opened.

"Be original. Liver used this trick all the time." Nakaido chuckled as he twirled his finger to create a spinning, round shield of green aura air to negate the snakes' strike. He then turned around and his eyes widened.

"Would this be original? Probably not, I'm guessing it had to have happened some point in the past." answered Ocean nonchalantly as he materialized from a water spout that was behind Nakaido. The water spout's top morphed into a gigantic blue pelican of water. Ocean pointed his index finger in Nakaido's direction, and the bird opened its beak to swallow his enemy whole.

The pelican then transformed into a sphere of water to contain Nakaido so he wouldn't be able to move. The Revolutionary Army was stunned by the capture of their leader. Alister turned to Mimasu and gave an expression that the two should rescue the commander.

"Mimasu, I'm going to use the Storm Orb to go into Commander Nakaido's bubble so I can give him air to generate a large enough blast to release him. You can use your Teigu to predict how that man will move and-" Alister instructed before Mimasu interrupted to give his input.

"And he will knock us out the moment we even try to go after Commander Nakaido, that guy told us he's going to make sure to capture us in the most effective way possible and worst case scenario kill us. Besides, it's out of our league to fight a 400 year old sea monster; so let's leave it up to the wise old magic man that claims he's over 1000 years old to come up with ways to out-think this guy." answered Mimasu cynically.

"But, Commander Nakaido is captured. Isn't not like he can do anything in that-" said Alister before realizing what Mimasu was giving a unsmiling, but confident look.

"Commander doesn't control air at this point, he is air." Mimasu said quietly to not arouse suspicion.

Ocean walked to Nakaido's water prison and looked with an unenthusiastic frown.

"I get the feeling someone in some point in history did this, and somehow it managed to backfire epically on them when they didn't do anything to them while they were captured." Ocean said to himself as he thought of an anonymous pale skinned tall man with bandages covering his mouth and wielding a large sword that he read out at one point. Being cautious, he put on a stick with a speared end from his sleeve. The commander than injected the bladed stick into the bubble and to an unconscious looking Nakaido's Teigu mark on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take any chances." Ocean said apologetically as the blade got closer to his mark.

"Neither can I, but I'll give you credit on creativity." answered Nakaido's voice in the bubble. The "body" Nakaido had dispersed into bubbles. The bubbles moved to the edges of the prison, causing it swell up. Ocean realizing too late, saw the bubbles burst out and strike through his body, skewering him with large hiles .Luckily, centuries of mastery had allowed him to turn into water on reflex when presented with danger, so the holes were a minor inconvenience as they could easily be repaired. The bubbles joined together and reformed back into Nakaido's appearance.

"Nice try, but I don't like long fights, I'll end this now. **Trump Card: Emeth.** " Nakaido spoke first in his laid-back tone, but get more serious when he got to the final part of his sentence. A sickly green breath emerged from his mouth and then surround the terrain with a greenish mist. Ocean's men were confused, while The Southern Revolutionary Army climbed went to higher ground to avoid the mist.

"Almost caught in, I feel bad for those guys, they're about to die a horrible way." said Alister with a dissonant smile as soon as he got up to look down at the battlefield.

Ocean thinking it was some sort of poison, summoned water to shoot out of the earth, flooding the entire lower ground into a small lake. Nakaido responded by giving a frightening look: A ghoulish, shadowed face with a green mist coming from his mouth and seeping into the ground before the water covered the whole field. Ocean's men swam upwards after the flooding finished, hoping to reaching solid ground. The camping ground, rations and equipment that the Southern Revolutionary Army had left behind were destroyed by the resulting torrents.

"So, you've decided death by drowning, how ironically appropriate." said Nakaido coldly, rising from the water like an ethereal phantom.

Suddenly, a hand of stone grabbed on of the Navy Empire soldiers on one of the lower platforms and pulled him under, who then caught the sight of a frightening looking Golem of stone with black holes with glowing green embers for eyes; which proceeded to eat him alive. Soon other arms of rock reached out and began drowning and covering the small lake with blood. The stronger fighters, like Ocean's personal guard, people from the countries Ocean had allied with and the privateers, including a beautiful young girl in a pirate captain's outfit that exposed her stomach were back to ward off their attacks and be unscathed. Others managed to escape from being drowned, with limbs or parts of their faces bitten off.

Ocean looked with great concern to his men being mutilated and butchered in such a nightmarish way, then gave a threatening glare to Nakaido.

Nakaido gave a look of pity, "Its a good thing you flooded the place, then you would've had to deal with more trouble. My Trump Card allows me to animate inanimate objects as long as they weren't alive at one point. Sad to say, its powerful assassination tool for when you want to deal with enemies from a distance with minimum causalities. Like that Southern General being choked to death with his wealth brought to life or causing the Western General's fort to swallow him alive, while spitting out the hostages."

Some of Ocean's army looked with anger as they knew people who were close to them that had been in the proxy Southern General's services and been reported to have committed suicide by their own weapons because they acted as his bodyguards. And elsewhere as if overhearing this statement, some of Swaar's men remembered how they barely survived being eaten by the fort and how the proxy Western General's family and some of the guards they befriended and been ruthlessly consumed by Nakaido's power.

"You brought on yourselves when you decided to help those inhumane despots do to whatever they want. I'm sorry, but I want to end this depraved show orchestrated by the Prime Minister as soon as possible." Nakaido told Ocean as he gestured a giant soldier of stone to rise up and attack the current Southern General.

" **Hidden Skill: Ark'S Flood"** spoke Ocean in a deep, otherworldly voice as his eyes glowed blue. The skies began to darken and rain of blue energy shot down to the lake. Suddenly, the golems vanished into nothing as Nakaido looked on with a look of disappointment of what was about to happen next.

"So it negates any Teigu power it touches, leaving its user helpless, while you get to keep yours. I guess I'm about to get what's been coming to me since that day." said Nakaido noting how hopeless the situation now was, and seeing it as a cruel joke that he chuckled to.

The lake parted to reveal the corpses of Ocean's army, this got the glowing blue eyed General even more focused on what he was about to do next, as he took out two tiger claw gloves from his sleeves and put them on his hands. Ocean walked slowly towards Nakaido who decided to make a fighting stance in order at least go down with some dignity. Nakaido gave a look to Math, signaling him to get Mimasu and Alister away from the fight. Math agreed and had Orochi cradle the two boys in his arms. Alister tried to fight back, but was knocked out by Math and Mimasu looked down at the fight composed, but clenched his fist in anger at his weakness.

Math then climbed on Orochi's back and they leapt into the sky, only for Ocean to wave his hand to create water spheres around the entire Southern Revolutionary Army Division. At the realization of the despair of their situation, everyone except Math and Orochi fell unconscious.

Ocean glared with cold fury at Nakaido who smiled. The former general remembered how he was raised during a time far worse than the Empire's current state; when people would commit sins in the streets due to the murder of the Emperor's great grandfather. A young Nakaido who was beaten and forced to see his family get raped and murdered in front of his eyes. How he killed the murders and had to cannibalize on his parents and little sister's corpses so they wouldn't get violated by depraved necrophiliacs. He was about to commit suicide when the Emperor's grandfather, a boisterous and fight-loving young man who wanted to restore the capital's glory, rescued him and decided he should work for him without his permission. They fought the treacherous people who had taken over the capital with other comrades, and eventually won after a long fight. How Nakaido went through the military academy and was promoted to General while his comrade became the new Emperor. How he got married to his wife and had children, a wife that he had outlived 4 years prior to Honest's rise to power, while he remained a man in his prime. At some point, his friend, the Emperor's grandfather, made a mad claim that he promised to fight an ancient evil and free its other half, join with its separated half that made up the ancient evil, and would fight this monster in its complete form using the Teigu that was the family line's heirloom to slay it. The Emperor's father had him disposed of his title and imprisoned him, leading the young man to a more peaceful time than even his father. The last words he remembered from the Old Emperor was if he didn't do this, the servants of this monster who use their powers to destroy the Empire from within. Everyone ignored it and things were peacefully from a first glance, but Nakaido saw how the Empire decayed over time, in spite of his enjoyment of teaching people like Najenda and even Esdeath; finally reaching its head when the Emperor died and Honest suddenly appeared out of the blue, a completely unknown nobleman with a kind boy with a somewhat creepy side, who promised to rebuild the Empire from its misery. A promise that proved to be empty as Honest soon revealed his true colors as a tyrant and his son became a monstrous wretch bent on pleasing his mad parent. When Nakaido refused an order, Honest sent him portraits of how he had the General's family eaten alive by Danger Beasts. This was a deciding factor that Nakaido joined the Revolutionary Army, when an old drinking buddy of his asked for his assistance.

Nakaido then threw one punch, which Ocean casually dodged. What followed was an one-sided beating punching and skewering that emitted so much blood that covered the lower ground with another small lake, this one of blood. Badly beaten and brutalized, Nakaido's face, while broken gave a weak smile of defiance. Ocean tossed him violently to one of his soldiers and calmed himself down to his usual lazy look.

"Let's head to the capital, I'll have to apologize to the Emperor for my negligence. Maybe, the Emperor of two generations ago was right, we should've listened to his crazed advice that has always been right. Maybe that way, we could've avoided all of this." said Ocean as he looked on to a battered Nakadio. The Southern General's army then proceeded to march to the Capital.

 **Next Chapter: Dedicated to Akame and Tatsumu dealing with the death of Leone and the current situation that the Revolutionary army is going through.**


	8. Chapter 8: memories of Lost friend

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to be a breather from the action packed chapters that have been occurring for the story thus far. And it'll be much shorter than the ones that have occurred thus far in the story.**

 **Chapter 8: Memories of the Lost**

Akame and Tatsumi had been walking through the forest after having to bandage their scars from the strange winged monster.

Thoughts ran through their minds as they continued to step forward.

Akame thought of how Leone had hugged her when she first joined Night Raid, how she would scold her for being too direct and the time she last held her in her arms before the last mission.

Tatsumi thought of how Leone had tricked him out of his pocket money, showed him the dark side of the Empire, had him join Night Raid without his permission, licked him and how she would tease him. He then imagined Leone waving her hands to follow her down a path and would run far into the distance. As soon as she was a speck in the distance, the white being grabbed her and squashed her in its claws. This filled Tatsumi with thoughts of revenge, but also a new fear that he never felt before, even with Esdeath, Budo or any corrupt person or monstrous Danger Beast. It was overwhelming fear, of something even he couldn't simply will himself to get stronger against. The fight, short as it was, showed how weak he was, despite overcoming Esdeath briefly, in comparison to this new enemy. Tatsumi shook nervously, as Akame comforted him by putting her hand on his shoulder and gave him a look of sympathy.

Tatsumi turned his head and then cried in her arms, which she soon followed in doing. They had lost a friend and they didn't even know what or why it did it, so they would never have a chance to avenge her. He lifted his head to see Akame tear eyed face and saw how beautiful she was. While he had seen it all the time before while they had missions together in Night Raid; perhaps it was the fact for the moment, they were the only ones that could fight the Empire now for Night Raid that drew them closer. And he wanted to be even closer to her in that moment. Tatsumi and Akame gazed at each other with deep stares as if they realized that deep down somewhere, they finally had something in common.

Tatsumi initially hesitated in what he was about to say, he still remembered Mine and how he promised to marry her. But, somehow; during the moments they were walking, he imagined Mine in front of him, but Mine grew a core in her chest suddenly and wore a pink segmented uniform with guns and rifles on her arms, legs and back. He had a fantasy initially of Mine and him raising a family of three girls and three boys back at his village, with Akame and Najenda that would visit occasionally to check on them. He would name the girls and the boys the names of their fallen friends in order to honor them. In the back of their house, would be the graves etched with Ieyasu, Sayo, Sheele, Bulat, Chelsea, Susanoo, Lubbock and Leone; with special graves of Kurome, Wave (as he assumed he would have to fight to the death eventually in the final battle) and even his mortal enemy Esdeath to respect her passing, surrounded by less well-treated graves of Bols, Run, Dr. Stylish and especially Seryu out of the last wishes of Wave. The children would look at Tatsumi with fondness as he stared at Mine lovingly. However, the fantasy glitched and he found himself in a black space with Mine waving farewell as she was being taken by a young man that reminded him of Bulat for some reason. More disturbingly, he re-imagined his love life with Mine, as he found out that somehow she was unable to bare children, people would discriminate against her appearance as a living weapon and that as he got older, she remained the same age, increasing disturbing accusations of Mine being his doll wife. Akame and Najenda would try to convince him that he was obsessed with Mine at this point, and he would lash out in misguided anger. And that when he died, Mine remaining in her petite form would mourn for him. This hallucination convinced him on some subconscious level, that he and Mine would never have a happy ending as if some prophet like the Lord of the Path of Peace predicted this would occur.

Tatsumi then asked Akame without thinking, "Akame...?"

Akame blushed as she answered, "Tatsumi...?"

The two faces got closer and their lips almost met until...Ritone, the tall narrow eyed man with Pais, his beautiful blue eyed girlfriend with shoulder-length blonde hair emerged from some bushes. They were spies for the Revolutionary Army that Najenda had told Night Raid about them and how they got acquainted with the group following the Path of Peace incident.

"Oh, its you two, guess you took care of Wild Hunt! Where's Leone?" Ritone asked, unaware of what was about to occur prior their sudden arrival.

Akame and Tatsumi blushed as they darted away from each other, embarrassed of what they considered doing.

Pais was confused, but then reported, "Okay...anyway, you need to come over! The main Branch of the Revolutionary Army is in trouble!"

Tatsumi came to his sense as he responded, "What?!"

Pais and Ritone ran and signaled the two Night Raid assassins to follow them. Akame and Tatsumi nodded and put whatever notion they had before behind them in order to focus on the mission at hand. Tatsumi had never seen or known about people higher up the Revolutionary Army's command aside from Najenda who had also mentioned Hemi and Nakaido at one point. This got Tatsumi a little bit excited with the possibility of meeting with the man or woman behind the cause that allowed him to fight the Empire.

At least, it would be a nice distraction from Leone's death and what he was about to do with Akame before Ritone and Pais showed up. Tatsumi went head forward into what dangers that might've awaited him at his destination.

 **Next Chapter: Esdeath is confronted by a mysterious voice! While the Fourth General manages to surprise everyone with how strong she is!**


	9. Chapter 9: Kill The Six Generals Part 7

**Author's Note: Sorry guys, I realize this is the Six Generals including Esdeath, and I felt that she was being left behind so I decided to put her back as the Strongest soldier in the Empire with some help of Deus Ex Machina. Then I can focus on the introduction of the fourth General in this chapter and the fifth in the next one after, I promise.**

 **Chapter 9: Kill The Six Generals Part 5.1**

 **The Emperor's Throne Room**

Esdeath showed Kurome and Wave two portraits were of two women that could not be any more different than night and day. The first was an elegant and beautiful woman with a solemn presence with golden hair and blue eyes, she wore a silver suit of armor and her breastplate was large as if to fit her large bust. A lightning bolt-shaped version of Esdeath's insignia was on her left temple of her head. The second was a gothic woman with wild ankle-length orange hair and eyes and she wore purple lipstick with a sadistic smile on her face. She wore a coat that exposed her exposed and well-endowed body that was only barely covered by a series of loose nettings. Her Extract mark was on top of her left breast. Somehow the orange haired woman reminded Wave of Seryu for some reason.

Esdeath then explained, "The blonde woman is Winnifria Budo, the Great General's daughter, replacement and a proper lady. She entered the military academy despite her father's advice against it, and rose to the rank of his lieutenant. Budo out of fatherly pride, decided to not let her accompany him to the execution of Tatsumi that led to his death. Saddened by his death, she vows to avenge her father and kill his murderer. She wields the Teigu, **Demon's Extract: Furfur** , which allows her to become lightning, her trump card, **Avalon** , creates a sword of lightning that she uses to purge enemies, basically destroying the corruption in their souls at best and obliterating them at worst. I heard it was used for exorcising demons in the past records, though I doubt its true. She shares former Minister Chouri's daughter, Spear's desire to find a husband."

Wave had imagined any of Budo's relatives to be tall, muscular and manly, with any girls looking exactly like Budo except with long curly locks, in dresses and wearing lipstick. And they would say Wave's name in Budo's attempt to sound womanly in his strict and serious voice. Something that made Wave chuckle in his mind, but was too afraid to show it to Esdeath and Kurome in fear that they would punish him for thinking that. But, that changed into Winnfria wearing a bikini and asking Wave to marry her. This got Wave blushing and pleased, which got on Kurome's nerves.

Esdeath as if wanting to dash Wave's hopes for her amusement added, "By the way, she and Circe are the tallest of the Six Generals, Circe's 13 feet tall while Winnifria's 18 feet tall, and both were I'm told large babies when they were birthed in the Empire's medical hospital."

Wave's fantasy warped as he saw a gigantic Winnifria attempt to cradle him in her arms, causing him to grovel in the ground, muttering he regretted allowing himself to having such fantasies. Kurome noted the irony as Tatsumi, the enemy is the same situation with Esdeath, except he's not as willing. Esdeath smiled evilly in the corner.

Wave then asked about the second woman, "Who's the other General? Reminds me of Seryu for some reason."

Esdeath answered Wave by saying, "Circe Ubiquitous, is the head of the military police department, matriarch of the Ubiquitous royal family and (sigh) a mad woman from a long line of deranged loonies even crazier than I'm said to be. She used to a kinder woman, but when her husband was reported to be assassinated by a predecessor of the Night Raid group, she lost hope and gave into mad advice from Honest. She drank **Demon's Extract: Halphas** and became able to create metal out of nothing and turn her body into a living weapon. Her trump card is **Genesis** , which allows her to give her weapons any ability that she can imagine that perfectly deal with the enemy. She put through her children including Seryu through abusive and brutal military training, resulting in either becoming as deranged as her or leaving the Empire and joining the Revolutionary Army out of spite. She used to act kind and compassionate and went into ruthless and insane when on the job, but as Honest's influence corroded her, she's now as corrupt and depraved as any member of the nobles of the Empire. And she wants the one who defeated her daughter and resulted in her death, killed in the most brutal matter possible."

Wave remembering how Suzuka, a member of the Four Rakshasa Demons had told him that Mine was the one who defeated Seryu and resulted in her death. And he also remembered how Budo was killed by Mine's Teigu. This made him feel bad for Tatsumi as he would have to protect her from two powerful women.

He then remembered, "Seryu said she lost her parents so she turned to the Military Police, so why are you saying Circe's still alive?"

Esdeath responded coldly, "She was getting too clingy and decided that leaving her on the pretense of death would make her become independent enough to eventually become her replacement. Needless to say, Seryu spent her entire life relying on the will of the Empire and others' whims. She has other disposable children to take her place, but she was her favorite project, so she's mad someone messed with it.

Wave clenched his fist angrily as he remembered Seryu as crazy and obsessive as she was, he also cared for her as a fellow comrade. The thought of her own mother being this neglectful to her welfare and her insanity came from a result of her treatment, caused him to feel even more sorry for her.

Wave and the others noticed that Esdeath and Kurome were leaving the throne room. Honest remained in his frozen expression of shock as he had been since it was announced that the other five Generals would join the Army. The young Emperor was more optimistic as he asked Esdeath with naive optimism, "You're going to help your fellow commanders! As expected of the Empire's top General!"

Esdeath and Kurome smiled as they bowed to him, and left the room with Wave trailing behind clumsily. Their smiles turned into serious frowns as they prepared for battle.

"I have a feeling Tatsumi will get in Circe's way and she's just as obsessive on Justice as any Ubiquitous, so he won't make it out unscathed." said Esdeath worried that the metal using General would harm her lover/prey.

"Plus Winnifria might try and win Tatsumi over. And he might be interested because she's more well-" said Kurome curiously, which caused the hallway to become frigid cold with ice summoned by Esdeath's anger of having a potential rival in love.

"Then we need to get there as soon as possible. Wave and Kurome, you'll join up with my army; I'll be following you." commanded Esdeath, the two Jaegers ran far into the hallway, leaving the General alone.

"Seems someone's outmatched in love and power," said an aroused, playful voice from behind a pillar. Esdeath turned her gaze to a pillar.

"So it's you..." said Esdeath as she knew the identity of the voice.

 **Northern Revolutionary Army Division**

The Revolutionary Army Northern Division was absolutely stunned at what they just saw. The Commander for the current Empire Army they were facing had managed to have all of the top fighters lying unconscious on the ground in 0.9 seconds.

Their top fighters, a medium tan skinned man with a brownish flat top, wearing a winter and baggy pants, and the double sided axe, Belvaac hanging from a sheath held by a strap: his face had a large pointed nose and short thick eyebrows. Another was a man wore an unbuttoned school coat that was trench coat length with a tall, stiff collar. Underneath the coat was a fitted sleeveless shirt. He wore a pair of pants with a belt with a water wave insignia and black boots. He had a gray Afro hairstyle with a long ponytail that trailed down his back. And finally, two small blonde twin children with green eyes with heart shaped pupils in matching pink magical girl outfits with exposed midriffs, one had wild spiky long hair while the other had more smooth long hair. The twins shared a Teigu in the form of a cat headed microphone called Heavy were introduced first to last: Modoru the Belvaac user, Rake, the Afro haired man and the twins, Discora and Harmony. The General who had defeated them and done so with only one minor damage to her clothing in the stomach area. The Lord of the Path of Peace was shocked that even with his predictions, that she moved too fast for any of them to react. The sole exception was Rake, who not only was trained to move at light speeds by Math and a currently unnamed master, but the clothing damage was a result of his attack, meant to dig his hands into her left temple to negate her power. Unfortunately, he was noted to be perverted and rather strip her down slowly because he was known as a lecherous jerk to the rest of the Northern Division, despite being its strongest fighter. The woman blamed her clothing ruined was due to her still getting used to Furfur's abilities and demanded that she needed to be changed immediately. She undressed herself in front of everyone unashamed of her exposure of her naked body, not even reacting to the men and many women's lustful stares. The Lord of the Path of Peace grudgingly had the Division surrender to arrest by this Empire Army. The woman continued to change, while several of female officers noted that the midriff would make her more flexible. Convinced, she immediately undressed from what she was about to wear and wore her previous clothing.

The statuesque and stunning woman commander in question was Winnifria Budo, standing at 18 feet tall above her men, with blue eyes filled with a strong and resolute will. She had long blonde hair tied in a long ponytail with two long forelocks; which gave her a very tomboyish appearance that caused women to faint before her in affection and would beg for her attention. She wore silver armor with large, elongated shoulder pads with chain mail sleeves leading into gauntlets with fingerless gloves. She wore tight pants with thigh, knee and leg guards of silver color with knight armor boots. Her stomach was exposed due to Rake's attack, she initially wanted it covered, but with some convincing from her female admirers, she decided to make a permanent clothing style to her outfits for better flexibility.

"Commander, now that we've defeated the enemy in the quickest of the others thus far, may we return to the capital now?" said one of her male soldiers.

"If we still have one more rebel faction left, then we will assist Circe in spite of her nature because it is my duty as a member of the Budo Family to go above and beyond my capabilities to protect the Emperor!" Winnifria commanded the solider, who gave into her demands due to her presence.

"That's right, you can't talk like that to Lady Winnifria like that! Yeah, she's always right! Obey Lady Winnifria!" shouted several of her female soldiers in the crowd of the Empire Army.

"I don't know what's more ironic, her looks that frighten the men she tries to pursue is worshipped by all women in the Empire or the fact that it somehow allowed these groupies to surpass the fighting skills of 40-50 year old veterans in 2-3 weeks!" said one soldier.

"Let's head to Circe's battlefield!" commanded Winnifria as she summoned a platform of lightning to carry only the strongest of her army, to ride to Circe's aid, while the weaker, but still more skilled than even Rake fighters would detain the rebel faction. The latter were at least relived that they wouldn't hear the girl's squealing for a long time.

 **Next Chapter: Circe makes her move! And Tatsumi is confronted by the last person he expected.**


	10. Chapter 10: Kill The Six Generals Part 8

**Author's Notes: Sorry that the Winnifria fight was so short, you can expect this one to be an especially long fight. With revelations to Tatsumi's past, the plans for the Revolutionary Army and introduction of new characters.**

 **Chapter 10: Kill The Six Generals 5.2**

 **Main Revolutionary Army Camp**

Tatsumi and Akame walked with Ritone and Pais into a clearing, where 4 large tents were stationed around a larger central tent. Soldiers, civilians rescued from corrupt Empire officials, elderly and children were all conversing with each other in a friendly manner. Then four ladies of varying ages greet the Night Raid members. The first was long fair haired busty, woman in the Revolutionary uniform and headband, she wielded Extase on her back. On the right of her was a young teenage woman in shinobi clothing with an exposed midriff covered by a mesh strap and had the curved blade Shamshir in a sheath by her left hip, she had olive green eyes that peered through her masked robed face. While the first look stern, but friendly to the two; the olive eyed shinobi looked at Akame with contempt. Akame didn't know why, but she was reminded of a Revolutionary assassin that she had fought back when she belonged to the Elite Seven in the Empire. The remaining two caught the two's full attention, the third girl being a cute and ample-busted woman with orange eyes with a long ankle-length orange hair, she wore the black forearm and lower leg armor of the Imperial Fist as well as the robes of the martial arts practice, with a face of a person that Tatsumi was filled with anger of even trying to remember her. And finally, a long, blue haired, pale skinned girl with shy looking blue eyes with a blue bow on top of her head, had the largest bust and womanly body of the current female party, in spite being the same height as Tatsumi. She wore a long light blue coat that parted in the middle to expose her midriff and had long sleeves that covered her hands. She wore blue baggy pants and sandals. She had a beauty that seemed to supernatural like Esdeath, but more benevolent. However while cute, there were several hints of her not being entirely human as she had a set of vertically upright horns that were on the sides of her head, her pupils being slightly reptilian, her toenails were sharped and a segmented blue tail peered randomly from behind the coat. She hid behind the Extase user when she saw that Tatsumi noticed her. Tatsumi was puzzled why she would do this, as he had never met this type of girl, as most girls he knew were more feisty than she was. He then paid more attention to the orange haired girl as he clenched his fist ready to punch her.

The orange haired girl bow and apologetically said, "I'm Seryu's younger sister Miyu, and I often get that I look like her. I'm sorry for how she was. Mom was really rough with our regiment and the few of us that realized that she wouldn't stop until we were mentally broken as she was. I was put under Liver who had me train with the few factions in the Imperial Fist that weren't influenced by Honest's politics. I would've taken Seryu too, but she said she had to make all the bad people of the Revolutionary Army and the criminals die so one day Dad would come back from the underworld because the white birdy with red eyes told her. I used to think it was some delusion she created to cope with Dad's death and to at retain some sanity from Mom's strictness."

Miyu's expression grew darker as she continued, "But after the factions I was under had me sent in secret to the Revolutionary Army's main guard unit, its leader told me the truth. The bird was one of THEM allied with Honest at the moment, and wanted to manipulate her into committing acts of depravity to resurrect those demons' evil god. I can't forgive them for that."

Tatsumi then realized that Seryu had long since died, and apologized for his rudeness. He then had a thought and asked, "Wait, a white birdy with red eyes? Was it like some suit of armor with sharp wings made of some material that I've never heard of?"

Miyu answered while confused, "So you might have met him once. I heard it went on a rampage in the slum district and ran to your direction to kill off Leone for some reason. In fact, reports say he was frantic in looking for something or someone." This description filled Tatsumi with more hatred for the white winged being, who had revealed to have killed innocent lives for no reason, not even for the sake of promoting its twisted beliefs.

"Anyway, I'm Adeline, the ninja's Miako, Miyu already introduced herself and the shy girl hiding behind me is Voluptatisa," said the Extase user in hopes of changing the subject.

"So you're using Extase now! I'm glad Sheele's weapon is being used for the sake of the people," said Akame happy with meeting Extase's new owner.

"P-please, I'm not worthy of your praise," Adeline answered as she blushed in bashfulness.

"Wait you four doing, you're the Four Heavenly Queens of the Revolutionary Leader. Its bad enough Adeline goes off on her own to aid the other factions," said a deep, mature voice from the main tent.

Tatsumi had then remembered hearing that voice from his childhood as memories of a man that had been always distant to him. The tent opened to reveal a young man that looked to be around Tatsumi's age with shoulder-length purple hair and brown eyes. He wore a royal kimono with regal samurai armor of amber coloring and carried a unique sword with him. It had a golden orient dragon that intertwined on the grip to the pommel with its head rested. Behind was an adult version of Tatsumi with a beard and mustache. He had an eye-patch in the same place as Tatsumi's current cross-shaped eye was, wore worn, rusty armor with a dragon's symbol on the breastplate. He wielded a large sword with a dragon with its wings spread serving as its cross guard in one hand and a shield with a dragon face in the other.

The four girls bowed with respect, along with the rest of the camp, with Akame and Tatsumi being the only ones left standing as they never known how they played into the rebel's hierarchy. Akame had heard rumors of a leader, but only knew of Najenda, Hemi and Nakaido as authority figures for the Revolutionary forces and Tatsumi didn't know anything about the boy's aid except for one thing.

"OOOOLD MANNN!" yelled Tatsumi as he lunged at the brown haired man. The boy next to him prepared to use his sheathed sword, but his assistant shook his head, gesturing this wasn't worth his time. The man sheathed his sword and punched Tatsumi with his left free hand. The young Night Raid boy was skipped like a stone several feet before landing on the ground. Akame rushed to his aid.

The man looked at Akame and then gave Tatsumi thumbs up; as if congratulating him on a success he kept to himself. He muttered, "One down. Four to go." as he checked off a list with a heart insignia on the cover. The purple haired boy in samurai armor looked at his aid and asked in a archaic tone, "Thou knowest him?"

"YUUUP, Thought I told the chief to raise him till I was done with this whole revolution ordeal. But, being as reckless as I know him to be, he probably went headfirst in our mess and now he's here. Great," said the man with a hint of displeasure as this was the last thing he wanted to have happen.

"Master Sekairyu, why did you hit Tatsumi of Night Raid?", asked Adeline as she raised her head.

"Sorry, but this son of mine should've stayed in the safety of his village. This is too big of a fight for him to get involved in.", responded the brown haired man as he hooked his shield to hangers on the back of his armor.

Akame said with worry, "Tatsumi, are you ok?" Tatsumi got to his feet and gave her a smile to show her that he was fine. Akame smiled back with relief.

Suddenly, an indigo haired girl with large glasses and lab coat, landed in front of Tatsumi's view of Sekairyu. She bowed to the purple haired boy speaking first respectfully, before returning to her cynical tone, "Lord Izanagi, I bare bad news on the other four divisions, basically the other Four Generals that the Emperor kept hidden from the public have finally decided to make and are beating the shit of our guys!"

The young man surprised asked in concern, "What hath occurred, Lady Einheima."

Einhema responded as she detailed in a long report, "The Emperor's secret elite unit, The Six Generals minus Esdeath, are being dispatched to each of our bases. I think that they're may have been a spy for the Empire in our group, or that the Six Generals have members with the ability to see our bases' locations. Anyway, the Eastern unit including Najenda were captured by General Oda (Tatsumi and Akame's pupils shrunk and their eyes went wide when they heard this), with only two causalities from the Revolutionary Army. The Western Unit, including General Hemi and even when I got involved and decided to help them by repairing Pumpkin and getting the operative Mine back to fighting condition (which caused Akame and Tatsumi's eyes to widen even further). The Southern Unit managed to wipe out a majority of the enemy army, but their commander defeated General Nakaido and capture the entire division by himself. The Northern Division including The Lord of the Path of Peace surrendered after the enemy leader defeated the strongest fighters instantly, and is headed this way. And finally, the fifth General has been reported to be moving in this direction, but then suddenly vanished. We're all in deep trouble here."

"Two of the Strongest? Sekairyu, have the non combatants evacuate immediately with your unique Teigu. And have the Four Heavenly Queens aid you in combat. Oh you two, good you were reported by General Najenda to be their top fighters. You can help us defeat the enemy." said Izanagi with confidence and focused look to Akame and Tatsumi.

Tatsumi then asked as he was confused on why this boy was commanding him, "Um, who are you?"

"Tatsumi, this is Izanagi, one of the current Emperor's cousins. He takes more after his mother than his father, who is one of the several brothers of the previous Emperor who also had several sisters as siblings. When the battle for Succession for the throne began, Honest had the other members of the Emperor's family killed off in order to secure his position. Luckily, Sekairyu managed to secure all of the children of ages 17 and below including Lord Izanagi and secure them in a safe location that not even the Empire is aware of. Anyway, he saw Izanagi as the true heir to the throne and decided that he should lead the new government for the first years." Adeline told Tatsumi as she gestured him to bow.

"Y-you're Lord Sekairyu's son, I do see a resemblance. I wonder why he never told us about you," said Miyu as she got a better look at Tatsumi and Sekairyu.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in on this, Old Man. I'm sure I would've-" said Tatsumi as he turned to his father.

"And said why are you turning against the Empire, they may tax us, but its a great place. Yeah, didn't I tell you to stay put till I returned," said Sekairyu with a scowl.

"We were desperate due to the starvation and poor living conditions by the taxation. So Ieyasu, Sayo and I went to the capital, met with this girl who turned out to be this monster-" Tatsumi looked down as he remembered the psychopathic little blonde noble girl that had tortured his friends to death.

"Because you trusted the first person that took you in and ratted your childhood friends without a single thought. And due to your naivete, the group you belong to was dragged down, and only 2 fighters are left. You weren't prepared to see the cruelty of the Empire, and I bet they're rolling their graves seeing how you've misused Incursio." Sekairyu spoke coldly as he pointed to Tatsumi's cross shaped pupil eye.

"You can insult me, but don't insult my comrades!", yelled Tatsumi as he prepared to punch Sekairyu. Only for him to stop midway to the strange sight he saw. A budge formed on Sekairyu's left hand and burst out, the flesh solidified into a pendant with three purple tomoe marks in the center of the item. Tatsumi recognized this item as the Teigu, Shambhala, that used to be owned by Syura, the son of the Prime Minister Honest. However, it was destroyed when Izou had cut it down when Lubbock stole it after killing Syura, resulting in the former's death. This made Tatsumi wonder what exactly was his dad.

" **Blood of the Evil Emperor: Original Sin** ," Sekairyu spoke as the Teigu levitated. Once all the non combatants gathered in groups, the Teigu would flew towards a group, create a pink platform and surround them with pink light that then teleported them to a unknown location. This would repeat until the only ones left were Tatsumi, Akame, Sekairyu, Izanagi, Einheima and the Four Heavenly Queens. Miako then pulled out a boxed chest where Shambhala would enter into to. Sekairyu's eyepatch fell off to reveal a pupil with a sun version of Esdeath's Teigu mark.

"That's one back to the mortal realm, and five more to bring back." Sekairyu said to himself as he locked the chest.

"Ok, I have a lot to ask you, why did you leave me after mom died? How long have you been with the Revolutionary Army? If so were you a member of the Empire and got sick of their corruption? Are you the real leader of the Revolutionary (causing Izanagi say, "How insolent, he's my second in command!"), what did you just do just now? What kind of Teigu is it? I've never read about it even while knowing what the other 47 Teigu are? Najenda was captured and did you know her? What did you do to Mine? (briefly looking at Einheima with a fierce glare) And there's Five people as strong as Esdeath? You've been keeping this from me and since I've gotten this far, I deserve to know!" Tatsumi said to Sekairyu with a look of determination.

"Deserve huh? Then why don't you test whether or not you deserve it by testing Incursio on this General?" Sekairyu said as he put back on his eyepatch.

"What enemy-" Tatsumi said, but suddenly reacted by dodging an weapon that was mixed with spear and trident shooting out of the ground. The others dodged more gracefully, as several weaponry shot out of the earth. Following this, were several armored figures emerged from the ground. They were masks of inquisition, chain-mail executioner hoods, demonic helmets of several varieties and other kinds of headgear of random assortment. It was a large army that carried the flag of the Empire's insignia.

"So they dug underground, nice instincts commander Sekairyu." Einheima said with a bead of sweat.

The last to emerge from the ground was a 13 tall woman in ankle-length orange hair that was recently groomed to be smooth and flowing, she had a sadistic. mature and confident look on her purple lipsticked face. She wore long fur coat that was actually made of segmented black metal and wore chain-mail that barely exposed her busty, feminine naked chest, the chain-mail stopped at her ribs to expose her stomach and ending in a segmented metal dress with metallic sharp boots. Her Teigu mark was on her left breast. The look she gave the rebels reminded Tatsumi of a certain crazed girl with metallic arms and a white dog.

"Miyu, it's been forever since you deserted us. Come over here so you won't have to be punished like these rabble." said the orange haired woman as she gestured Miyu to return to her.

"And become a mad agent of justice, no thanks...Circe." Miyu said coldly as she prepared her battle stance.

"That's a shame, you'll need to be disciplined when I take you back my daughter." Circe said and then signaled her army to prepare to fight. It was a motherly voice that sounded sweet, but could turn deeper and more malevolent when wanting to emphasis on words.

"Wait, she's Seryu's mom, the reports I got from Najenda say she was orphaned from the time she went to Ogre's tutelage." Tatsumi said to Miyu.

"The Empire has a way of hiding the Truth, turns out Honest was worried that Seryu might grow into another Circe, someone who was a part of the regime, but was too strong to control. So he stationed her outside, leaving Seryu to be raised as one of the many grunts of the Empire." said Einheima with a smirk.

"And I'm disappointed that she wasn't able to grow into independence to allow herself to obtain a greater sense of Justice. I'll just have to take it out on the one that made her die the way she did. Very slowly." Circe said as she revealed a mouth of sharp teeth and her eyes distorted into black sclera with red embers for eyes.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Mine!" Tatsumi yelled as he prepared his battle stance.

"So you're that Tatsumi boy, and you're with your great deserter of a father. You've been bad in trying to try and defy the absolute order of the Empire, and you need to be punished FOR JUSTICE!" Circe spoke softly, ending in a loud yell.

"Be careful, she has the Demon's Extract: Halphus, which allows her to summon metal from nothing and turn her body into an arsenal of weaponry. Her Trump Card, Genesis allows her to create any weapon that is fitted to defeat her enemies' power!" Izanagi commanded everyone as he drew his sword.

Akame looked to the sky and was very shocked. This caused everyone to turn their head to the sky as well.

"Oh crap," Sekairyu said in a stoic voice that implied some annoyance.

It was an army of amazonian knights and several other warriors of great strength on a platform made of lightning. At the front was a large blonde woman in armor.

"Oh, it's Great General Budo's little princesss, how perfect." Einheima said to herself.

 **Next Chapter: Two Generals Face the Remaining Forces of the Revolutionary Army. And the results of Tatsumi's fight with the White Wing shows itself in the worst possible way.**


	11. Chapter 11: Kill The Six Generals Part 9

**Author's Notes: I just saw the Raw for Chapter 60, even Dorothea put up a better fight than the rest of her group, but she was squashed like a bug and revealing her nasty side. And on the plus side, I actually predicted Cosmina being sliced in half in a method of dying before this chapter even came out in chapter 1 of this story, what are the odds? Which means all of Wild Hunt is officially dead in the main story. I of course will try and portray Dorothea in a different way from the manga, but I'll keep it a secret for now. Speaking of Cosmina, remember how I mentioned how her parts were moving like they were still alive, it'll play a part in the later chapters of this story. That's all I can say for now.**

 **As for this chapter, it's going to be very action packed, so be prepared for some awesome fights in this chapter. And the consequences of Tatsumi being attacked by the White Wing are going to show in this fight...**

 **Chapter 11: Kill The Six Generals Part 5.3**

The large blonde woman stepped forward and landed gracefully beside Circe. She had a commanding presence that intimidated the group aside from Sekairyu and for some reason Voluptaisa, static lightning danced around her armor. The rest of her army also leapt from the platform of lightning gracefully despite some being very bulky or heavily armored. This made Einheima think that they would have more difficulty fighting two Generals at once, especially since the newly arrived one had defeated Rake, someone who the nearest of the fighters in the Revolutionary Army to the two Former Generals in strength, despite lacking a Teigu with ease.

"Winnifria, I thought you would've gone back to the capital. Didn't His Greatness state in his letter to us that we needed to deal with each of the units of the rebellion. Oda, Swaar and Ocean probably took care of theirs already and have headed to the Empire. So why haven't you gone back yet? Don't tell me that you felt pity for them and allowed them to go free?" Circe responded in a mockingly polite voice to the woman that stood five feet above her height.

"Don't worry, I left my third in command in charge, she's a capable woman. It seems the army's taken a liking to me since my esteemed father died in battle and we suddenly have recruits of the girl soldiers joining my army for some reason." Winnifria told Circe with completely seriousness, made funnier as she seemed completely oblivious to the fan club screaming behind her.

Adeline looked with jealousy as she remembered how she never had any girl fans in the Revolutionary Army due to how fearsome she was in battle, let alone any boy admirers. Miako groaned with annoyance, Miyu maintained an expression of seriousness as she remained in her battle stance and finally Voluptasia was going to greet the two Generals before Einheima grabbed her hand and shook her head in disapproval.

"So who's the giant lady that just showed up? She reminds me of (shudder) Esdeath for some reason." Tatsumi asked Izanagi while bowing, remembering how he was glared at last time for not doing so.

"This woman of great stature is Winnifria, Great General Budo's eldest daughter and heir to his title. She commandeth the Teigu Furfur, which allopath her to become lightning itself. Her trump card, Avalon, can purify impurities of thy soul or slay her enemies to oblivion." Izanagi responded, giving a thumbs up to Tatsumi finally deciding to bow before him. Tatsumi smiled with an awkward chuckle.

"Even though she may be purest of heart, I must kill mine enemy that standeth in our way to defeat Honest. I summon thee, Teigu. **Archangel** **of the Emerald Sky: Quetzalcoatl**. His sword glowed with an emerald light, and a large green, winged humanoid with an avian wearing a feathered headdress and dark green armbands with a tube protruding from the center of each band. It wore green jewelry around its neck and lower waist. It surround Izanagi with a sphere of whirlwind as he transformed.

When the dust cleared, stood a small, green toned bodied humanoid wearing a war bonnet and a sarong, with swirl markings on his chest that had lines that went up his neck and down to his waist. His feet were clothed in bird talon styled shoes. He had toned arms with arm gauntlets of emerald color with shiny tubes protruding from the center of the gauntlets. Large wings of green energy adorned his back. His face was Izanagi's but it was covered by a green mouth mask. He wielded a large gunsen fan in one hand and a morning star in the other. Somehow it felt a more completed Teigu than both Incursio and Grand Chariot in their current states.

Sekairyu morphed his body to create an armor that was mesh of parts of other Teigu, Quetzalcoatl's wings, Incursio's cape and leg armor, Grand Chariot forearm protectors on his left and right arms, Hades' helmet, Adramelech's gauntlets and a final piece that was red knight chest armor from a currently unknown Teigu.

"Guess the Emperor's Teigu's something too advanced to copy," Sekairyu said to himself as he prepared to fight.

Miako drew her Teigu, Adeline pulled Extase from her back sheath, Miyu's arms stretched and Voluptasia took a fighting stance with a look of reluctance. Akame drew her Teigu and Einheima prepared her battle stance. Tatsumi then telepathically summoned Incursio...

He then imagined a large Incursio behind him being choked from behind by a large version of the white winged humanoid that attacked Tatsumi. Tatsumi transformed into Incursio's current armor, but suddenly he began to mutate.

The four eyes on Tatsumi's helmet became six, his helmet turned into a draconic face, his skin became lavender in color and was then covered white fur, his hands and feet became claws, a tail grew from his behind and wings sprouted from his back. He had become a small version of the Tyrant Dragon.

This had taken everyone in the Revolutionary Army off guard, as they never expected that Tatsumi would suddenly lose control of Incursio this quickly. Berserk, he began to attack his fellow comrades with bestial instinct. They managed to dodge his attacks, with Akame, Miyu, Adeline and Voluptasia looking extremely worried, Izanagi surprised and both Einheima and Sekairyu looking annoyed at the current situation.

"What happened to Tatsumi to make him go completely wild like this?" Einheima asked Akame, as they continued to dodge Tatsumi.

"A white winged creature attacked and murdered Leone, we attack in vengeance. However, we were struck by his superior fighting power." Akame answered reluctantly as she didn't want to recall that incident so fresh in her memory.

"Since Tatsumi merged with Incursio, it meant it wasn't merely manifesting its power using previous users as mediums, but rather it was sharing Tatsumi's body. Its the first time since its creation 1000 years ago that it ever came that close to death. So its taking over Tatsumi as a defensive mechanism to prevent it from being damaged so easily again." Einheima answered with some irritation towards Tatsumi being overwhelmed by his Teigu so easily.

"Tch, my son's always causing some ruckus in some form or another," Sekairyu commented to himself as he continued to dodge.

Suddenly, the bestial form of Tatsumi turned invisible, and Miyu was swiped on her chest with claw marks of blood spewing out of it.

"Miyu!" yelled Adeline as she ran to Miyu who fell on her back from the wound. Luckily due to taking the lake Teigu Styx during her time as an Imperial Fist member, the wounds regenerated quickly. Just as Adeline was relived, the Tyrant form of Tatsumi materialized in front of her. His mouth opening to reveal a beam of white energy charging to fire. Akame got in her way and yelled with tears in her eyes, "Tatsumi, It's me Akame! Wake up! This isn't like you at all! Please don't make me have to take you down!" Her Murasame was trembling as was her entire body. She had felt this pain since she lost all of her comrades in the Elite Seven to a fiendish girl that had suddenly appeared in the burial grounds of the First Emperor to rescue Kurome. Sekairyu punched Tatsumi with the piston of Adramelech, shocking his son as he flew several feet into the east camp.

"Izanagi, use your Teigu's power to calm him down. And Einheima...do whatever you can to fix this mess." Sekairyu commanded the green clad boy and the lab coat wearing girl. Understanding this message, they rushed to Tatsumi as he slowly got up. Izanagi summoned wind from his tubes and it generated a barrier around Tatsumi, Einheima entered just before the barrier completely closed off with her strange black tool ready to use.

Akame looked at the barrier with much concern to Tatsumi, Sekairyu turned to her and said, "Thanks to his recklessness, we've lost three fighters to fight those two. Or did you forget in this confusion?"

Akame realized that neither Winnifria or Circe had been surprised by this transformation or even moved in to fight. Despite how dangerous Tatsumi was at the moment, they treated it as if he were a rodent that had suddenly appeared, scurried around and quickly vanished. This frightened her more as she felt that Tatsumi in this pseudo-Tyrant form was much stronger than his current armor, and yet it was insignificant to them.

"So the deserter's son showed his true villainous colors and quickly detained. I'll admit that was strange..." Circe said calmly, with her arms crossed under her bosom.

"Let's ignore that ever happened, let us attack the last bit of resistance for the rebellion together. I think His Majesty would prefer the Six Generals to cooperate." Winnifria said professionally as she prepared to dash forward.

"I think its best to attack the wind barrier, reports say that criminal Mine was empowered with abilities that forced Swaar to use his Trump Card. It's better to stop these heathens before they can commit more acts of evil!" Circe said as her coat sleeves unfolded to reveal her arms protruding a variety of gun torrents ready to fire at the enemy.

"Trump Card: Extase!" Adeline shouted as her Teigu shined brightly She assumed this would allow the enemy to be blind so they attack the Generals while distracted. However, much to her horror, the light revealed Winnifria made a path of afterimages connected by electricity with the final image was right in front of her face. Adeline tried to dodge, but was knocked in the neck before she could even react.

Miako then swung her Teigu to unleash energy slashes to Winnifira, but was then shot with tranquilizer shots fired from Circe's gun filled arms. Circe's feet generated rocket boosters that then allowed her to dash towards Miyu. Miyu stretched out one arm to punch Circe in the gut, but the General had turned her stomach into titanium coated steel.

"You dared to hit your own mother, I thought I talked you better THAN THAT!" Circe yelled as she slapped Miyu with a generated iron glove on her right had.

By the time both Generals stepped on the ground, three of the Four Heavenly Queens were out of commission. And Voluptasia was the only one left.

"So the elite guard of the leader of this rebellion were just inexperienced women," said Winnifria as she turned to Voluptasia.

"I'll head to the boy, I'm guessing he's receiving a power-up of some kind that will allow him to fight on our level." Circe told Winnifria as she walked to the wind sphere that Tatsumi was detained in. She then noticed Akame, who had leapt into the air and pointed her blade to Circe's Teigu mark. Amused, she grabbed the Teigu with her metal hand.

"I won't let you touch Tatsumi!" Akame said with strong resolve. She then kicked Circe in the head, causing her to skid a few feet.

"It's not like it matters, there's only three criminals at the moment that can fight, you the traitorous former No.1 Assassin of the Empire, Sekairyu noted to be the right hand man of the previous Emperor and the little girl that clearly doesn't belong here." Circe told Akame with smug satisfaction.

"Jokes on you, Voluptasia's actually the strongest of the four!" Sekairyu spoke behind Circe.

Voluptasia emitted an aura that she then injected Circe's body with. It caused Winnifria's electrical body to flew toward Winnifria and landed on top of her. Akame pulled her blade out just in time, to avoid being magnetized.

"What did she do just now?," Akame asked Sekairyu as she saw Voluptasia give a sigh of relief. She then walked to each of her comrades and generated golden energy to heal them back to consciousness. They gave a thumbs up in gratitude, which pleased the horned girl.

"I'll keep it simple. At the moment, she's the strongest entity in the Revolutionary Army, not a Teigu, but something on a higher level. I can argue that if she felt it, she would annihilate the entire capital by herself with her myriad of abilities." Sekairyu answered with some pride, but turned around to Tatsumi. He slapped his hand to his forehead in irritation as he had seen his son who basically the first time he saw him fight since he left the village, went berserk and had to be dragged out of the fight.

Circe and Winnifria fared no better, both of their armies turned their backs to the sight, not wanting to be yelled at their commanders for witness what just happened. The girls on Winnifria's army blushed greatly, sighed softly or simply fainted.

Circe and Winnifria were locked together in a very suggestive position, due to how Circe's metallic body was drawn to Winnifria's electrical being. Their bosoms interlocked with each other, their stomachs pressing together, hands forcefully locked in embrace, legs intertwining together and their mouths kissing the other, much to their distress.

"I think you might've went too far, Volu." Sekairyu said, understating the obvious; Voluptasia looked confused as all the other Revolutionary Army girls looked with immense shock and bright red faces.

"I wanted my first kiss to be with the man that would be my true love. Not a Ubiquitous woman's who's too obsessive in administering justice," Winnfria told Circe during the breath moment she caught her breath.

"Forgive me God of the Empire, I've committed an injustice in engaging in unjust conduct of intimacy not of man and woman." Circe prayed before being forced to kiss again.

"Is Einheima done yet? It looks like Voluptasia managed to defeat the Generals by taking advantage of their elements. At my estimate, they won't separate till tomorrow." Sekairyu said as he scratched his head.

Circe's eyes narrowed when she then spoke before being interlocked in kissing again, "This mockery has gone on long enough! It seems we're stuck in strong magnetism that will last till tomorrow. I don't know who the girl with horns is, but she's clearly a threat."

"Then, if we're opposites, then I'll change my charge from positive to negative." Winnifria spoke with a serious look, unfazed by the situation.

"So you know how magnetics works, the late Budo was capable of teaching things outside of laws and battle." Circe responded with a smirk

Winnifria then widen her eyes as she spoke, "Don't be ridiculous, I got it from a tutor hired by my esteemed father. Now let me concentrate." Winnifria's electrical aura changed from golden to cool blue. Her expression was very depressed, as she muttered how she'd never get a husband now. It was enough to demagnetize the two Generals and dispel the magnetic pulse.

"Oh crap, forgot that it wasn't that one-track minded Budo who was all about strength of the Empire and its politics." Sekairyu said in a composed voice.

Overhearing this, Winnifria punched Sekairyu in the face, causing him to fly skidded several fight. Circe manifested a dagger in her left arm to impale Voluptasia in the chest.

"You could be useful in the capital as experimentations for Justice!" Circe said with her sharp teethed smile. Voluptasia, reacted by firing a blue beam from her mouth that Circe barely dodged. It went into the sky and vanished as it continued to flew upwards. This made Circe pull back from fighting her out of caution.

She then noticed that the wind barrier had been dispelled, with Tatsumi sitting in the middle of Einheima and Izanagi. Their expressions were grim.

Akame asked first weakly then began to shout, "How's Tatsumi? Say something! What happened?! I thought you could fix him!"

"I fixed Mine because she had a chance to live. Tatsumi just overloaded Incursio due to that meltdown earlier...and it claimed his life." Einheima responded with disappointment.

"TATSUMII!", Akame got on her knees and cried. Adeline, Miyu and Miako felt sorry for her. Winnifria looked with pity at a waste of such potential, while Circe snickered to herself, as she said, "The Divine Justice struck him down for his sins of defying His Majesty!"

"Calm down, it's just a minor convenience." Sekairyu said coldly, as he walked to Akame.

"How dare you! Tatsumi always rushed into danger because he believed this was the right path, even though he knew being an assassin meant being killed off for his deeds sooner or later! We were prepared for that! But, this wasn't the way he was supposed to go!," Akame cried as she glared at Tatsumi's detached father with intense anger.

"Sigh, I wanted to save this till the end of the Revolution. Voluptasia, bring him back." He commanded Voluptasia to walk towards Tatsumi.

She then entered a trance like state and place her opened hands in front of Tatsumi. A barrier of sapphire energy surrounded Tatsumi. Einheima was very shocked while Izanagi was very confused at what he was confused.

"What do you mean bring him back! No Teigu has the power to bring the dead back to life! Not even Yatsufusa that can bring corpses from the grave can truly back those who've died!" Akame said as she stared at Tatsumi with his eyes closed. She then saw the dead boy's index finger twitched.

She stared in bewilderment as she then turned to Sekairyu. He responded as look into the sky, "I told you, she's something higher than a Teigu."

Winnifria and Circe stared at the horned girl with intense stares, Circe opening her mouth to reveal a long rifle ready to fire and Winnifria conjuring two short sword made of electrical energy. Miyu, Adeline, Miako and Akame ran and blocked their path.

"I won't let you touch him," Akame as she pointed her blade at the two Generals. Circe smirked while Winnifria stared with a cold, emotionless glance. Suddenly a figure landed in the battlefield. A blue haired figure that was very familiar to Night Raid.

 **Next Chapter: A Certain Someone gets a power boost. And Tatsumi undergoes another evolution!**


	12. Chapter 12: Kill The Six Generals 10

**Author's Note: This is the conclusion of the Six Generals Arc, that'll end with a surprising twist. The beginning will be a flashback to Esdeath and the person who she was talking to. People are probably wondering about where the White Wing went to. Don't worry, it'll be brought up in the very next chapter I promise. As for Esdeath's new Trump Card, I based it on an Indian myth that Mahapudma shares its name with not only an icy hell in Hindu religion, but also an elephant that helps carry the world on the back of the world tortoise, Chukwa. This of course goes into the theme that Esdeath represents the north like Genbu the Black Tortoise in Japanese Mythology.**

 **Chapter 12: Kill The Six Generals Part 10**

 **Prior to Winnifria and Circe's Attack on the Central Revolutionary Army Base**

"Seems you managed to survive, you masochist." Esdeath said with cold disdain to the person. It was Suzuka, a former member of the Four Rakshasa Demons and Wild Hunt; and had been Dorothea's stand in in alchemist research. She was a young woman with black hair tied in topknot and a horizontal scar across her right side of her face and nose. She wore a a loose kimono shirt exposing her cleavage held by a single breast guard on her right breast. Like her fellow Demons, she wears armor plating on her forearms. In result of being nearly killed by Esdeath, she wore bandages over her mouth.

"So cold, yes continue demeaning me-I mean I've learned about how from Dorothea how to enhance such sublime things, like Danger Beasts and even Teigu. I would like it sooo much, if I could help you." said Suzuka as she blushed in Esdeath's direction.

"Heh, I doubt you could make it so I'm at the same level as Tatsumi." said Esdeath as she turned around and proceeded on her way. She then noticed that three footsteps appeared behind her. Suzuka responded by saying, "Don't you mean the Five of the Six Generals you're apart of?"

On both sides of Suzuka emerged three mutated Danger Beast hybrids, but were much more humanoid than Dorothea's models. One was a short girl with auburn hair with red eyes, She wore a vocalist-like clothing consisting of a white long sleeve shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest a red checkered mini skirt, and black leather below-the-knee boots in life. However, now she wore a black bio-mechanical crop top and gloves ending in the hands of a chameleon with shorts of the same nature with leggings leading into chameleon like feet. A curled chameleon tail grew from her back and had an additional pair of chameleon eyes in place of her ears. Another was a slender woman with glasses; she had long purple hair and purple eyes and her hands wear covered in long gloves ending in clawed hands. She wore a revealing bra of black bio-mechanical nature with tight pants ending in fox paws. Nine tails grew from her back. The final was a boy with short green hair that covered his left eye and exposed his right. Two long Eastern style Dragon horns grew on his head, emerald clawed hands and feet and had a long serpentine tail. He wore a black bio-mechanical jacket that covered his arms and back, but otherwise exposed his chest and wore baggy pants. Esdeath recognized them as Chelsea, Sheele and Lubbock from the Night Raid group that had pestered her group for a long time.

"You're wondering where I got those two girls despite Koro eating them. Turns out Koro doesn't crap out his food and its actually a kind of jail cell for criminals as Seryu put it. I convinced her loosen the load it wouldn't be burdened by the extra weight during the final fight with that Mine girl. Izou brought Lubbock's corpse; Dorothea decided we should make use of them and while she was away, I made some finishing touches based on the lecture she gave me. And voila, Danger Beast hybrids at the pinnacle of development. Talpa (Chelsea) is able to transform into anything, Vulpi (Sheele) can shred things with her nine tails and Filo (Lubbock) can produce razor sharp strings from his body.," Suzuka said gloatingly, hoping to be praised.

Suddenly, Vulpi appeared behind Esdeath unaware of her movement, pinned her down with immense strength. Talpa pulled out a syringe from her shorts and gave it to Suzuka. Filo produced strings from his right wrist to contain Esdeath's chest. Somehow, these three were much stronger than her and Budo combined.

"Demon Extract users are in danger if their mark's are sealed off; making them easier to defeat. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to make you the strongest woman you can be. Don't worry, I heard each of the Six Generals underwent this to gain their Teigu mastery." said Suzuka as she was held the syringe and walked to a constricted Esdeath. She then injected the fluid into Esdeath's Teigu mark.

"How perfect, the strongest warrior made into a lab rat by Honest's masochistic guard dog. I really am losing my touch-" said Esdeath as she snickered at the sick joke she was participating in, when suddenly beams of light blue light shot out of her body. Vulpi stepped back and Filo released his strings; Talpa just watched on. Esdeath's pupils divided into two briefly and her body began to mutate into various indescribable demonic forms, each more advanced then the previous. Finally a light blue light eclipsed the room and then dimmed back to normal. Suzuka's face turned a bright pink to what she saw.

Esdeath's blue hair reached the floor, she stood 15 feet tall, wore her General's uniform with her hat became rounder in design; was now modified into a long white coat that revealed her even more massive breasts held back by a blue bra armor and exposed her even more voluptuous figure, she wore long fingerless gloves and baggy pants ending in sandals of blue color. Her mark changed into a snowflake pattern version of her previous mark.

Esdeath said now curious at her new form, asked Suzuka, "So what did you-" She then interrupted by Filo acting on instinctive fear, used his strings to attack Esdeath's mark to incapacitate her, then shredded her to pieces, went further to shred whatever cells remained and finally cut her molecules to oblivion.

"Seems she was too naive a True Extract user-" Suzuka said with grief, regretting the reactions from Honest and the Emperor for killing their top fighter. She then snapped out of these thoughts as she saw Esdeath literally reformed herself from nothing, even after her mark was directly attacked, something even the other Six Generals couldn't do.

Esdeath as soon as she was completely repaired, smiled and conjured a clock made of ice above Filo. The clock hands spun stopped, as Filo was paralyzed in space that was followed by punching him in the gut. Suzuka, Talpa and Vulpi got on their knees in fear of what was truly a godlike being.

"It seems I can not only stop time like before, but I can manipulate the time stream to my liking. So am I still outmatched?" Esdeath asked Suzuka, making it clear that she literally had no physical means of ever intimidating her again. Filo lay unconscious on the floor

"I would hide in the safety of your Imperial Fist Temple, because this is certainly something Tatsumi would be angry for," said Esdeath, with a surprising show of empathy, something that peeved Suzuka despite her awe at Esdeath. Her face was the caressed by Esdeath's soft hand, as the General suddenly materialized in front of her.

"We do more when I get back with Tatsumi," said Esdeath gently causing Suzuka to faint on the floor, with Talpa and Vulpi attending to their master's care.

Esdeath then transformed into snow and sped through the castle, out of the capital and went into the direction of the main Revolutionary Army. Kurome and Wave caught a glimpse as they began to march out of the capital with Esdeath's Army.

 **Back in the Present**

 _Tatsumi was on grass in the middle of a white space. He saw Bulat, Lubbock, Susanoo, Chelsea, Leone, Sayo and Ieyasu. He tried to walk toward them, but suddenly their forms blurred as the white space began to darken._

Tatsumi's eyes began to open slowly, as his blurred vision became clearer with every second. Akame and three of the Four Heavenly Queens were attacking Winnifria, who reacted by turning into lightning and delivering little shocks as her jagged form touched their skin. Circe had summoned a blades that emerged from her wrists and parred blows from Sekairyu, still adorned in his mixed Teigu armor, from what he could they were on even ground, Einheima had been knocked to ground and kept restrained by metal straps summoned by the metallic General to pin her to the ground. He then saw Voluptasia with her palms pointed at his chest and Izanagi looking down with a focused face.

"What happened? Why are you in a green bird suit? And what's happening in the fight?" Tatsumi asked Izanagi who helped him get on his feet. Voluptasia sighed in herself and stepped back with a blushed face.

"Thou doth not need to know," Izanagi answered in his green clad form, "Thou were incapacitated, but now thou art able to move again? Can thou battle?"

"I can't understand what you're saying your highness," Tatsumi responded as he scratched his head, "Now, that I think about it, I do feel different."

Izanagi passed him a mirror to show his reflection, both of his eyes had returned to their green color. However, both of his pupils were now cross shaped...and he had two sets of green eyes on his forehead with cross pupils.

However, this wasn't the only change to Tatsumi's form, whose head was crowned with two lavender horns emerging from his skull. He had white fur on his shoulders, his hands and feet were lavender in color with talon claws; a lavender serpentine tail and two draconic wings emerging from his back. His outfit was a cloak of lavender color worn over a white zipped shirt that revealed his stomach with long lavender pants. In the center of his chest was a lavender colored core, similar to Susanoo and Mine had. Tatsumi then went to his knees in shock as he imagined people treating him like a monster to be chased with pitchforks and torches in a comical portrayal. Akame smiled as she was relived to see him alive again.

Sekairyu turned his head to see Tatsumi's new form as he said to himself, "Guess his rampage earlier was just him metamorphosing into the next stage of Teigu resonance. With one more push-"

Circe interrupted Sekairyu as she snarled, "What are you babbling about, it seems that he's come back stronger, but he's no match for us True Generals. You've just have another lamb up to be slaughtered."

"That might be true, but its also true that our side now has a complete roster, and unless you command those armies to fight. You're outnumbered!" Sekairyu replied with a serious look of piercing eyes from his helmet.

Suddenly, a person landed behind the fighters; a person that Night Raid knew very well. Esdeath, the General of Honest's forces that had time and time again faced them in opposition. However, somehow in the short time that they were away, she had undergone a drastic change. She now had the appearance of a large, ground-length blue haired woman in a white coat exposing her figure among other things. As she rose to her feet, it was clear that she was taller than Circe, but shorter than Winnifria. What was the most surprising was her expression that was usually sadistic or confident, now more composed and somehow more enlightened.

"Esdeath, from the look on your mark. I'd say you underwent the procedure that made us what we are. I bet you're still tired from the experience, why don't you rest and let us continue the fighting-" Circe said with mocking flattery. Her smug expression changed when she saw Esdeath materialize above Sekairyu and stomped his head to the ground. He lay frozen as Circe's eyes widened to what she saw.

She remembered how before her assignment by Minster Chouri, who had been pressured by Honest's faction as well as several complaints of her increasingly brutal acts of violence on criminals to go to the outskirts of the Empire to deal with enemies on its border. Just before she left, she saw a young Esdeath who had been under Najenda's mother Polaria's protection. She had sneered at the woman as she thought her merciful ways to criminals were too soft and looked on her daughter and Esdeath like they were harmless toy dogs that would guard the capital, but not be taken seriously. She then looked in the present to see how Esdeath had grown into a woman that stood on equal grounds to her and possibly surpassed her in strength.

"Tatsumi is mine, I will be the one to capture him," Esdeath said with a calming voice that irked Circe. She was then suddenly slapped in the face by Esdeath's soft hand, as she looked at the orange haired general with disappointment.

"I feel pity for Seryu for being raised the she did. She had so much potential," Esdeath commented to herself as she looked to the ground.

"Esdeath, its good that you arrived. If we complete this suppression together, it will demonstrate the power of the Six Generals and end the thoughts of rebellion against us." Winnifria said to Esdeath as she effortlessly fazed through her four opponent's attacks.

Suddenly, Akame stopped striking the blonde General and rushed to Esdeath. Her mind flashed back to the meeting of the Teigu users for the Revolutionary Army. Najenda, Hemi and Nakaido were sitting together while Sekairyu, Izanagi and aside from Adeline, none of the Four Heavenly Queens were present.

 _"Esdeath can create ice, freeze time and has one more Trump Card that could prove disastrous to our assassination of Honest. What you need to do is when Tatsumi distracts her, is to plunge Murasame into her Teigu mark. I heard from my mother, the previous owner of Demon's Extract, that its the only weakness. You have only one chance, so don't waste it." Najenda instructed Akame, who nodded her head in response._

Akame lunged at Esdeath with preparation for a slash, Esdeath remained completely still and her face smiled with confidence. Ignoring this, she plunged her Teigu into Esdeath's chest Teigu mark just like she was instructed.

Esdeath's eyes rolled back and tilted her head with a mouth wide open and tongue sticking out. Tatsumi looked with pity, thinking that she went down anticlimactically and somewhere in his heart, that he wished that she had changed her ways. Suddenly, Esdeath's head jerked backwards and returned to her smiling look. This terrified Akame as she saw the poison markings that began to spread, retreat back into the blade as if it were intimidated by Esdeath's new power.

"I have to thank Suzuka for doing what she did, otherwise I would've died from this." Esdeath chuckled as she pulled out Murasame with no ill effect whatsoever. Akame then pulled sword and leapt backwards.

"What happened?! Not even we could survive if our marks were directly hit, what kind of procedure did you undergo?" Winnifria asked Esdeath with a rise in vocal pitch to her serious tone.

"I've merely transcended above my limits, like Tatsumi did this during our last fight! I feel much closer to Tatsumi now and understand him better!" Esdeath said softly as she tugged her arms around her chest.

"I've battled with her a few times, but it seems she's beaten our side to the punch! Achieving the full potential of her Teigu like that!" Sekairyu said in a muffled voice, while his head laid facedown.

He pulled himself up as he said to himself, "A powerful woman with both ruthless and gentle centers to her soul, reminds me a lot of my wife."

Tatsumi noticed this as he responded with a scowl, "Nah, I remembered that she had a temper and was also nice. Like Mine and Sayo!"

Sekairyu walked to Tatsumi and bonked him on the head as he replied with annoyance, "I think you're projecting Sayo's mom into your own image of a mother. Esdeath has more in common with your mother than you know!"

"THERE'S NO WAY THAT MOM COULD HAVE ANYTHING IN COMMON WITH A SADIST WARMONGER THAT TRAMPLES ON THE WEAK!" Tatsumi yelled.

"Actually when you were young, she put you through severe survival training so she wouldn't have a weak son! Since you were able to walk, she had you hunt Danger Beasts twice your size, scout the environment, trained you in hand to hand combat and spanked you when you were being bullied or cried. I would've just taken it slowly, but I didn't want to be disciplined again like the few times I went against her advice." Sekairyu said in a surprisingly more vocal tone than he usually spoke. He also hung his head down as he muttered of not being forced to be thrown into a pit of Ice Lion Danger Beasts again!

Tatsumi suddenly had flashes of repressed memories of what his mother was really like. She would have bandits faces stomped under her boots, how she flung him into packs of Danger Beasts in order for him to develop fighting skills to survive on his own, how she would throw him onto cliff ledges and would toss him back up again if he fell down and how she once mercilessly spanked him for not fighting back against the village bully and would only stop when he had defeat him. Tatsumi then joined his father in a fetal position.

Akame, the Four Heavenly Queens and Izanagi looked with shock with the revelation of the father-son's pasts, Winnifria mouth stretched horizontally in guilt, Circe snickered while Esdeath created a notepad out of ice and began writing notes on how to raise her children with Tatsumi and how their sex-life should be run. The army finally turned around to see this sight as they overheard Sekairyu's admission of his personal life. Einheima just scowled at Sekairyu being so spineless around his wife.

This comedic atmosphere changed back to the serious, tense atmosphere when Esdeath finished her notes as said with a cold confidence, "Tatsumi, I didn't know you were the son of the General of 1000 Skills and a top member of this rebellion group. No wonder you were so strong, I knew that you had greatness within you. I had decided to kill you and be happy if you had killed me, but that's changed. I will finally defeat you and make you my own."

"Sorry, I'm not going to bend down and bow like everyone you've conquered!" Tatsumi said as he prepared his battle stance. He then walked towards Esdeath in preparation for the fight.

"About that, I actually met her father once, got into some trouble and he left me off the hook, if I betrothed Esdeath to Tatsumi-and he's not listening."

Tatsumi's form altered to a more streamlined version of Incursio's previously upgraded form, with green cross pupil eyes and four more at the temples, two on each side. His fur elongated to a long cloak with sleek, streamlined wings emerging from his back, his clawed hands and feet had arm/leg guards that went from the ankle to the knee and wrist to elbow. Eight cross stigmata were etched in the center of the guards, a long smooth tail and smooth chest armor with stigmata markings across the pectoral area. His face was covered by a featureless lavender mask that showed his eyes and his horns went in a Y shaped axis. He wielded a long pole-arm of platinum coloring with crosses on the hilt with a large sword blade emerging from the cross guard. The initial impressions of Winnifria and Circe that Tatsumi was below their level was changed as they saw that his form emitted a presence that rivaled their own. Winnifria and Circe disengaged from fighting the others and snapped their fingers.

This signaled their armies to attack the other Revolutionary Army powerhouses, as they stood on both sides of Esdeath.

"Tatsumi is mine, why don't you deal with the others," Esdeath commanded the Generals to back off, but both remained in their positions.

"Somehow he's on Six General level now, it's better to be cautious and play it smart instead of rushing in recklessly-Trump Card: Genesis," Circe answered as she pointed her open hand backwards as if she wanted to draw an unseen weapon. She pulled out from nothing as space was merely a sheath for this tool, a long demonic looking sword with pentagrams etched on the center of the blade.

"If the Emperor's Teigu is the symbol of strength, then Incursio is the symbol of the strength of the hope of its people! Absolute force is needed to put him down! Trump Card: Avalon!," Winnifria shouted as she conjured a large sword of golden alloy, electrical sparks danced from the pommel up to the blade.

"I guess I can use the original Trump Card before it changed that I was holding back for you! Trump Card: Chukwa!" Esdeath chanted as time and space warped to summon an blue tortoise shell shield and sword of ice with a tortoise's head on the cross guard, numbers were etched on the edges or the shield and on the center of the blade.

The four levitated in the air, the Generals using their elements to float while Tatsumi flew into the sky. They remained still for a few seconds and then clashed their weapons. This caused huge shockwaves in the sky. The armies would capture a helpless Einheima and then used special handcuffs to capture the elastic bodied Miyu. A swordsman from Circe's faction in a yellow suit, managed to push Akame and Miako backwards, Adeline knocked down by a soldier woman from Winnifria's unit and had Extase taken from her by another of Winnifria's soldiers. Sekairyu was having some difficulty with fighting an unseen male commander of immense strength from Winnifria's unit. Voluptasia and Izanagi were able to hold their own, the former growing a metallic suit of armor to knock down soldiers while the latter was using wind to blow the enemies into the distance.

Tatsumi gestured his wings to shield him from was countered by Winnifria's hand blast of lightning. Circe leapt upwards to slash down Tatsumi with her dark weapon, but only managed a small cut when he pulled backwards to avoid a wound. It proved to be all that was needed, as black pentagrams began spreading upwards to Tatsumi's neck. Tatsumi roared, causing his body to shine and dispel the spread of the marks. Circe smirked, as it was soon shown that it was a distraction for Esdeath to get behind Tatsumi. She changed the blade to its side and thwacked Tatsumi's stomach. Numbers began spreading on Tatsumi's armor, and it slowed down his movements drastically. Winnifria and Circe then slashed at Tatsumi with multiple strikes. Esdeath counted to 3 and once it was over, Tatsumi returned to normal. However, this was followed by ricochets of hits as he was pushed in several directions from the concussions blows. The armor around Tatsumi slowly cracked, though this didn't stop Tatsumi from using his weapon from swinging his weapon to disarm the Generals. There was a great struggle as all with determination held onto their weapons and try and push their enemies backwards. Tatsumi's weapon charged with a white aura as he yelled, the other followed as they charged their weapons with the same sort of power. The result was a draw as all of their weapons broke from the pressure, Esdeath threw her shield at Tatsumi to hit him downward before it was completely destroyed. The three flew downwards and landed in front of Tatsumi who managed to get on his feet.

Each clenched their fists and engaged in an all out brawl, each General getting in a chance to kick or punch Tatsumi in the face. He would react by punching the others in the face or stomach during the time that their fists or kicks connected with his body. And occasionally would whack them with his tail, slice them with his wings or simply bite him with his sharpened teeth. Their armors and clothing shredded the more they fought and they spewed blood from their mouths, dressing their half naked bodies in crimson paint. During the fight for some strange reason, each was smiling and laughing; even Tatsumi who usually saw conflict as a terrible thing enjoyed the fight. Maybe it was the Tyrant beast traits that merged with him even further with this transformation, or the human instinct to seek battle; but Tatsumi's thoughts were of making the fight enjoyable and last long enough so his comrades wouldn't have to be troubled by the Generals. Esdeath was happy that Tatsumi was finally her equal in combat and wanted to understand each other through clashing. Winnifria initially summoned enough strength to use Avalon again to slash Tatsumi, but it phased through him with no ill effects. It convinced her that he was in fact pure of heart and a decent man to make a husband. Winnifria uncharacteristically smiled as she hoped to force him to become hers by force. For Circe, she had come to respect the man and have him be married into her household; thus would try not to kill him, but wound him enough so he'd stop fighting. They continued to draw blows when Tatsumi caught a glimpse of something that made him quiver.

Out of nowhere, a fully regenerated Cosmina Danger Beast Hybrid, thought to have died earlier, slashed Miako and Akame's backs. This caused them to become unconscious, but even worse was the arrival of a third army from the direction of the capital.

Esdeath's white clad troops with a zombified Run with his master Kurome and Wave by her side at the front of their forces. Wave activated his Teigu Grand Chariot, become the dark blue armored knight with a levitating ring like cape and began to charge at Izanagi. It became apparent that being hidden from public and the front lines had shown that Izanagi had little combat experience beyond sparring, while Wave had spent time fighting as a Jaeger, fighting and improving to be of use to his powerful allies. Thus, Izanagi who defeat average soldiers, was merely a punching bag for Grand Chariot's user. Kurome rushed at Voluptasia and began slashing at her armored figure, while Run fired his winged Teigu, Mastema's feathers to support his master. This distraction was that was needed for Esdeath, Circe and Winnifria to punch Tatsumi so hard in the face that he spun as flew and skidded across the ground. By the time it stopped, Tatsumi was leaning against a tent pole, barely able to lift a finger. Despite his best efforts and new strength to fight on their level; he had lost because of his lack of focus and battle experience in comparison to the three Generals. The situation seemed hopeless, especially when Cosmina grabbed Akame and was about to bite her head off.

"Tatsumi has some vital information on the creature that attacked the slums! If you spare us and let him report the information to the Emperor; we'll cease our rebellion!" Sekairyu yelled as he bowed grudgingly to the unseen commander he was dueling.

This caused the fighting to stop, Voluptasia being confused to why Run and Kurome hesitated to strike her, Adeline, Miyu, Wave and Izanagi looking in disbelief, Einheima sighing in agreement and Tatsumi fuming in rage. The only ones that didn't react were Miako and Akame, who were unconscious.

Circe fired metal scraps from her wrist to cover Cosmina's mouth and restrain her body. Circe, Winnifria and Esdeath held their fists up in victory, causing the rest of their armies to rejoice that the conflict would finally end!

The three Generals regenerated their clothes and the blood dried out instantly, it was as if the fight never occurred. A sight that further twisted the knife of realization that they had allowed Tatsumi to beat them to test his abilities and had never stood a chance. More importantly, Sekairyu's announcement had essentially destroyed the cause for that his fallen comrades had sacrificed themselves dying for, he was ready to charge and punch him in the face. Suddenly, Esdeath grabbed his arm and squeezed it tightly.

"I'd say this means you belong to me now Tatsumi, as you were meant to be," Esdeath said in a gentle voice as she caressed her hand on his cheek. This was followed by Winnifria grabbing the other arm, something the lavender clad warrior didn't see coming. Especially with her childlike expression of blushing and affection, as if Winnifria had regressed into a little 6 year old girl that had found her first crush on a boy.

"What is the meaning of this, Win? I had eyes on him first!" Esdeath said with a cold temper, as she grabbed more tightly.

"You would break him with your barbaric methods! He's too pure and righteous for your hands!," Winnifria said in a grave tone that contrasted her babyish expression, as she then pressed his head against his plate armor.

Circe stepped in front of Tatsumi and held his chin between her right hand's index and thumb, she chuckled with an unexpectedly human expression of a warm smile that surprised Tatsumi. She then said in a calm, mature voice, "You've proven to me that you can be a man to bare an heir to the Ubiquitous house. Miyu will be disciplined, but she's a good woman I'll start preparing for your courtship for my daughter and eventually you will be wed. You said it was in your power to do so, Esdeath," she said as she holding a straightened palm vertically below her mouth as laughed "Oh ho ho".

"I'm surprised you suggested that, from the looks of things I thought I was going to get a rival in romance with you. Although, it's obvious that you're past the point that you could get away with flirting with young men as you are my senior," Esdeath replied as she caressed her own face to her breast to her waist. This gesture's meaning of insulting her age didn't escape Circe's awareness and began pulling Tatsumi's chest to drag him from her younger associates. They would react by pulling his arms in their respective direction, leading to a three-way tug of war between the three women who glared at each other. Each one stubbornly deciding her decision over who would be Tatsumi's future wife as they gritted their teeth as they continued to pull. Tatsumi then calmed down, his pupils had became vacant and laughed to himself, noting the sick joke that he had gotten strong only for it to become the only thing that stopped them for killing him on the spot as they fancied him as a future husband of theirs.

Akame woke up to see this amusing sight of the Generals reduced to childish bickering and thought to herself, "What happened while I was asleep?"

 **Next Chapter: The reveal of the True Enemy!**


	13. Chapter 13: Kill The Hellions

**Author's Notes: This is a chapter I've been looking forward to since the beginning of the story. Let's start from the beginning, I've had a theory about the main story that may or may be revealed in the main plot. I've always thought it was too much of a coincidence that Honest managed to get so much power so easily, while I can understand how his policies would draw in people like Aria's family, Ogre, Bolic and other corrupt officials that couldn't wait to abuse their authority; I couldn't wrap my mind on how Esdeath, in spite of her agreement to serve to satisfy her own needs, Run who wanted to change the Empire from within and other people with powerful Teigu that could easily use their powers to kill the Prime Minister. Because there had to be points that Honest's inhuman got on their nerves, even Esdeath occasionally, and had him at their mercy...and yet they never acted on it. Why would that be? Maybe because Honest has a person backing him and he promised this person to let the Empire rot in exchange for a selfish desire. It could explain why Honest runs the Empire the way he does when economically it doesn't make much sense.**

 **I also remembered a detail from The Lord of The Path of Peace's background, that he had DANGER BEAST heritage, the same sort of magical animals that populate the world of Akame Ga Kill! Why would he have the blood of a Danger Beast, something that clearly looks like it would never be able to reproduce a child with a human, let alone several generations to succeed that child. It would be too hard to swallow that somehow ancient scientists injected his ancestor with Danger Beast blood and somehow it manifested in the Lord's generation. Then I thought, may there are Danger Beasts that can not only reproduce with humans, but are smart enough to know exactly what their doing. Perhaps, there's a special class of Danger Beasts that have all the power of their animal counterparts, but have the ability of rational thought to put those abilities for more creative uses. And obviously have the reproductive organs to impregnate humans with cross breed offspring that are in perfect health in comparison to most hybrids in real life. Maybe the one manipulating Honest is a Danger Beast him or herself and is a representative for a group of hostile Danger Beasts...a group called Hellions, a synonym word for demon. And that they would use Honest's influence and corruption of the capital to resurrect something that would a threat to humanity. And that's how I got the story, the rest of it is based on hints in the main manga.**

 **Chapter 13: Kill The Hellions**

 **Back in The Central Revolutionary Camp**

Each of the Revolutionary Army members that had stayed behind to fight were cuffed in special restraints created by Circe to suppress Teigu powers, especially in Miyu, Sekairyu and Tatsumi's case. The rest had their Teigu taken and locked up in crates. Voluptasia went into jail carriages brought by Esdeath's forces easily to the surprise of the soldiers, being lured in with cookies brought by one of Winnifria's soldiers. The others went in quiet disgrace or simply thrashed in anger, thus needing to be held down by several soldiers. Tatsumi was arguably in the worst condition as he was squeezed between the two gigantic women, Esdeath and Winnifria who treated him like he was their favorite stuffed animal. Winnifria's girl fan club glared with envy towards Tatsumi for being so close to their commanding officer. Wave just looked on with a blank look of pity as he saw Tatsumi being at the mercy of the women, and regretted wanting ever to be pursued by Winnifria. Esdeath's affections on the other hand seemed normal to him and sighed as he saw Kurome hugging Akame tightly. The black eyed girl hugged Akame with great affection, while Akame stared with her trademark black circle shaped eye expression. Circe looked at Winnifria and shuddered when she remembered what she was forced to endure earlier.

Circe then manifested a masked featureless faced helmet of long horns, the headgear that hid her long hair. Einheima, Miyu, Sekairyu and Izanagi knew this feature as it was the mask she commonly wore in public to intimidate others, interrogation and wanting to talk about serious matters.

"You say that your son's seen the monster that disgraced the capital. Is that creature really the reason why you abandoned us," Circe asked in a deepened voice generated by her mask.

"That and you guys were becoming amoral by the time I left. The previous Emperor may have been a charismatic person, but he didn't share his father's shrewdness and ruthlessness. No wonder, he got axed off and his replacement being even more naive than he was-," Sekairyu said belligerently before Circe calmly slapped him with her iron manifested glove.

"You have a great mind for strategy, social affairs and warfare, but archaic knowledge you woefully inexperienced in. I bet you had someone help you figure out something we aren't aware of. Bring the little woman in the lab coat here," Circe spoke as she snapped her fingers, signaling the soldiers holding Einheima to bring her in front of her.

"You and your associate Math, have the knowledge of the age before the Empire's records, I'm guessing you two had a part in influencing his decision to start this ridiculous rebellion," Circe told Einheima with a serious face.

"Heh, I bet those kids of yours had nightmares of seeing that face every time they went to sleep, I'm not telling anything till we get to the Emperor, tin can!" Einheima retorted with her tongue sticking out.

"Very well, we'll just get the information out of her by force," Circe said as she generated various torture devices from her left forearm. Einheima grimaced in preparation for what was about to happen.

"I-I know what they are, don't hurt Ms. Einheima," spoke Voluptasia in a soft, stammering and sweet voice. Tatsumi blushed when hearing it and the girls aside from Circe commented on how adorable it sounded.

Voluptasia phased through her captivity and levitated before Einheima, shocking everyone. This made Tatsumi question her identity even more. She then turned to Circe and began to speak.

"M-Ms. Einheima and Mr. Sekairyu planned to go to the Throne room and use the former's bomb strapped to her chest to blow up the throne room once everyone of great importance was gathered in one location. The remaining forces would eventually reach the capital and kill off the rest of the Empire loyalists," Voluptasia said as she explained the secret plan that the two had conducted.

"You were going to what?!" Tatsumi yelled with the revelation of the true plan of his father.

"Traitor," Einheima snarled at being foiled.

"It wouldn't have worked. A non-electrical bomb with its scrap metal would be able to hit the Teigu marks of the Generals and the fires would incinerate the others. Even if that didn't go exactly according to plan, you counted on several factors. One, a bomb that is not a Teigu is out of Mr. Ocean's control and thus wouldn't be able to negate its properties. Two, bomb isn't alive thus Avalon wouldn't have worked on something without a consciousness. Four, the fact that you revealed a bomb without warning wouldn't have given Ms. Circe time to make a countermeasure. Five, Mr. Oda and Mr. Swaar's powers cost a lot of stamina to use in rapid succession. And six, the speed of the explosion would be too fast for any of the Teigu to activate in time to stop it. But, it's changed due to new factors. One, Ms. Esdeath now has complete mastery over time manipulation, something that she's improving on even now and two, THEY would've reacted before you set off the switch...I-in Ms. Einheima's way of speaking," Voluptasia spoke first in Einheima's voice and then back to her normal voice.

"Ok, no cookies for you for a week," Einheima told Voluptasia, making the latter sniffle with soft tears.

"THEY..you don't mean...," Circe spoke in a surprised tone.

"Who's THEY? That's a kind of vague answer if you asked me!" Tatsumi asked Voluptasia.

"You will be informed when we reach the capital," Winnifria replied as she grabbed Tatsumi and hugged him, much to Esdeath's displeasure.

Circe, Winnifria and Esdeath signaled to their armies to march back to the capital. The feelings of the rebels were of both confusion and shame in their failure. Cosmina was dragged in chains by Circe's forces, and Voluptasia returned to her containment.

 **Meanwhile on an Unknown Continent**

The White Wing had flown with Leone's body still in his mouth and Dorothea still cradled in his arms, now resting after struggling for a long while. The creature had flown for several kilometers until it reached a continent with dark clouds overcasting it. The continent had dark spiral towers that look far more technologically advanced in comparison to the rest of the world, while surrounded by forests of black leaf trees. In the center of the strange mixture of woodland and metropolis was a colossal mountain with a peak shaped like a human skull with its mouth being the entrance to a cave. The white being went into the cavern and flew past several stalactites and stalagmites. At first it seemed like an average rock based and dark cave until halfway it changed into a more visceral, biomechanical with rivers of molten red blood flowed. Several appendages of tentacles, claws, hands and hooves splashed out of the rivers were reaching out for something, eyes of various animal species darted around and faces of every creature opened their mouths to reveal faces of even more creatures and they would open their mouths to reveal even more faces. For the creature, it was his home.

He then flew by a square shaped building made of the same organic mesh of appendages, eyes and mouths that emerge from the blood liquid. He landed in front of a stairway leading to an entrance of two large doors. He used his wing feathers as hands to pull the door open. It led to a room that was covered carved black stone and was filled with Danger Beasts being strapped onto tables hung on the walls. They were no windows, making the only exit the doorway that led into the room.

 **"It's rare from someone from your Faction to appear, Album,"** spoke a voice that came from the center of the room. It was a young feminine voice around 18 years old along with a deeper demonic voice speaking at the same time. It didn't surprise Leone as the Hellions she had met so far, possessed a normal voice that would overlay with a distorted demonic tone, it was just how they sounded. It was stoic and commanding voice with some deadpan sarcasm tone. The speaker a figure in a black cloak whose entire face was covered in wrappings except for her eyes with one red and another blue. She had shaggy black hair. The reason the person was identified as female was the fact that she crossing her arms to hold up her large bosom.

 **"(Giggle) It seems you're still obsessed with your attempts at replicating alchemy, Lady Aome,"** replied the White Wing now referred as Album in his shrill, now wheedling voice; as he spat out the remains of Leone and threw Dorothea to the ground. He walked toward Aome with the intention of groping her breasts. However, he was grabbed in the throat by Aome's black gloved hand whose arms was covered in wrappings.

 **"You revealed your true form to the humans, and now the elder's plans are at risk because of your actions,"** Aome told Album coldly as she gripped tighter and tighter on his neck.

 **"B-but, I needed to make sure that loose ends were tied up...Ow ow ow...It hurts! Unhand me you intelligent young lady (** Aome's grip got even tighter **) !"** , Album begged as he started to lose consciousness. Aome then released her grip and Album was then heavily breathing to catch air into his lungs.

" **You're the only one from that long dead fool Notam's faction that still tries to uphold his contract with that pawn, Honest. Promising to corrupt that Empire of his to get rewarded, and that you've been masquerading as Notam in order to fulfill that agreement in hope of getting powerful allies for your success. Now go and put Dorothea to work; she has make up for two centuries of absence in helping our cause. Have our kind do complete surveillance over her actions so she doesn't escape again**." Aome said as she shooed Album away and pointed to an unconscious Dorothea. Album understood, grabbed the petite alchemist and finally flew off in another direction.

 **"Make sure you finish what you're doing, we along with others have to meet up in the main building,"** Album shouted from far off in the distance.

Aome looked at Leone's body, gestured a beckoning sign with her finger and two slabs levitated down from the wall and landed parallel to each other. One table was empty while the other had a Jackaleo, the golden furred lion like Danger Beast with two onward pointing horns emerging from its skull. Bio-mechanical straps were tightly fastened onto the creature and attached to the stone. She then threw her body onto the slab, which then sprouted the same straps from its rocky surface to restrain her.

Aome then pulled her bandages to show her currently obscured mouth, as a rod emerged from her throat. She then pulled it out with her left hand. The "rod" was actually a scythe with a segmented edge and a uniquely designed guard. It was Adayusu, the Teigu that had once belonged to the Path of Peace member hired by Bolic, Holimaca. It had been reported by the Revolutionary Army network that it had gone missing.

 **"I lent it to someone, Holi-something, and it turned out that he wasn't able to use it to its full potential. So I went back to retrieve it and along the way I found two interesting fellows that had exploded themselves. Taking pity, I brought them back and got back Adayusu to be once again to used for our cause,"** Aome said to herself, as she struck both the Jackaleo and Leone's neck in the same place.

" **Acervatim iam annectetur, Homo (** pointing to Leone **) cum Bestia (** pointing to the Jackaleo being strapped to the table **), Occultioris: Chimaera!** " announced the cloaked figure in an ancient language. She wave the scythe upwards, causing the beast and the corpse of the girl to levitate. The two collided with the Jackaleo. The two were enveloped in a sphere of light. The sphere pops and a single figure lands on the floor.

The person had the appearance of Leone, but had wilder golden blonde hair with two, outward curved oxen horns and a third yellow eye on her forehead. Her clothing had been replaced by golden fur that covered her chest, her arms below the shoulders that led into her hands to make a glove like appearance, her waist going down to her slender legs ending in lion paws, but exposed her midriff. She had two lion tails from her behind; her main eyes had double set of pupils, one for her normal golden eyes and feral red eyes. Her belt Teigu, Lionelle had fused into her pelvis with the metal part shining brightly below her navel.

 **"It's still fits like a glove,I, the Mysterious: Adayusu- more accurately the Yin-Yang Cutter Adayusu. It can join things in harmonic unison or divide them in half. That Holi-whatever guy only used this power properly once out of sheer luck; it decided he wasn't worthy and sealed off its power of its own accord. It seems to really like me for some reason. So I've decided since I've got it back to test it out on others before it can be used for its TRUE PURPOSE! And taking advantage of the folks who come down here, it'd be a waste not to use their strengths"** Aome boasted with dramatic emphasis before returning to her normal tone.

" **Ok, you've been converted. Go to your respective unit and wait for further orders** ," Aome commanded the cat girl. The girl nodded and leapt from the room into a far off distance.

 **"Soon our army will be complete and we will take back the land that those humans call the Empire. The land that used to be called the Hell Kingdom, home to the strongest race, the Hellions,"** Aome said to herself in a serious tone.

 **Next Chapter: A note summary detailing Prime Minster Honest's life**


	14. Chapter 14: Kill Honest Part 1

**Author's Note: There's going to be a huge development once I'm done with this special two chapter special. For reasons I'll reveal later once I've finished with this special, I've decided to a focus on Prime Minister Honest and how he became the man is. I believe that while there are definitely beings that have been pure evil and will continue to be pure evil for the rest of their lives. Surprisingly most men, even in the Empire I believe were not born pure evil. Sure they may have born with a mental wrongness, but because it was encouraged to do bad things without anyone saying otherwise and even when those people did come, they didn't have the courage to help them change and simply decided they were a lost cause. Because they didn't have a person to guide them on the right path, they fell the way down the path of depravity. That's I felt about the Empire, with Esdeath being the prominent example, strongly believe Seryu is a case of this and everyone else like Aria, etc; that they're twisted, but no one in the Empire wanted to deal with their mental issue and let it grow till they decided that they were too dangerous to be kept alive. What I'm saying here is that someone who was controlling Honest behind the scenes did encourage them to be bad and made efforts that it stayed that. Prime Minister Honest is one such case. This is journal detailing Honest's life till the point of this story. It will be divided into two parts.**

 **In case you are wondering why Sekairyu's friends resemble those of Night Raid-they were their parents of the members aside from Susanoo obviously. It's a detail I added to make Night Raid seem even closer as a group.**

 **Also for simplicity's sake, I've decided to name the young Emperor, Makoto (Truth) from now on. Also his father will be named Busshin (Buddha's mercy) and his grandfather will be Chisa (Wise Man).**

 **Chapter 14: Kill The Honest**

After the meeting, Honest locked himself in his room and began writing a letter to an anonymous person and had it delivered in secret by carrier pidegeon.

 **To Notam,  
**

 **Part 1: Youth**

 **I didn't think that brainless brat would pull this behind my back! He's just a child, it must have Budo! He must have had time to speak to him about the Six Generals while I wasn't with him! I would've had Esdeath kill that electric tin man if he hadn't died earlier. But, it's clear now...I need your men to defend me against their wrath! They are too pure in their actions to be manipulated by me and will likely kill me as soon as I am in the same room as them. So I write this to you my partner in crime, Notam in the hopes you will aid me. You should I made a wish with you all those years ago, I do not remember it, but you are obligated to do your part as I've done mine. Please send your followers as soon as possible, but first a recap of our relationship:**

 _I, Honest Leo, was born to True Leo and his wife, Verita, one of the founding families of the Empire, including the Ubiquitous, Arachna, Budo, etc. With the royal family of Dragula serving as the long line of Emperors that have reigned over 900 years. My father said that there was a hostile takeover before my birth and it was thwarted by the current Emperor, Chisa. In my opinion, while a hero to the people, able to befriend the other nations' leaders and has a loving family, I find him to be a man consumed with the desire to find a strong enemy that is at his level and be willing to die at his hands. I once said to my father, who then led me down a corridor to the basement. I was shocked to see that it had members of the royal families dressed in cloaks and wearing demonic masks. They were engaging in acts of depravity: rape, torture, murder, cannibalism, etc. My father was anything, but a Truly honest man; pretending to be the Emperor's friend, but really plotting to overthrow him. At the center of the atrocities was a large black sphere with two eyes slanted 45 degrees, I could feel it in my bones that it was alive and that it was slowly growing as the sins persisted. The eyes turned up to me, expecting me to try and stop this heinous act..._

 _But, I continued to watch, perhaps I was entranced by something so unusual; or that deep down I desired to be sinful even from an early age of 10. But, as of now when I looked back, I was simply too afraid to say anything because I knew that somehow the creature in the room would find a way to make me die painfully._

 _A few days later, a tutor that was an old friend of my Father's appeared to the estate. He was a handsome man with swept back black hair with red orange tips, he wore a white long coat with a high collar over a buttoned orange vest with flame symbol buttons and orange dress pants with polished brown shoes. He seemed completely human at first, but at closer inspection, there was a line on both sides of his face that went from the cheekbone to tip of his mouth, Another line went from the top of his forehead to the bottom of his chin and five lines went from his wrist to the tip of his fingers on his one left hand. His outfit was segmented and organic looking like the outside of the castle and his shoes were also segmented and ended with a hoof like design. His right hand was covered in a cast and a closer look of his right eye revealed that it had been carefully painted on. He stared with his one functioning eye that had a yellow sclera with a sun shaped pupil. He didn't have any interest in the women, but now that I look back, he reminds me of Dr. Stylish of all people, but more subtle. He was named Notam and he claimed to have taught my family for the past 400 years in cunning and trickery, though at the time, I thought he was merely trickering me. So he became my educator in how to survive in the ruthless world of politics and become cruel. I had a suspicion that someone so perfect had to have a dark secret, but I was too young to find out._

 _While I continued my tutoring, I also studied ancient archives on an ancient race of beings that ruled the world prior to the Empire, and had done so with immense, inhumane cruelty. One image caught my attention, it was a face with the same type of eyes of the creature I saw. One day, Father caught me reading and smiled. The next day, I woke up badly bruised in the Empire's hospital with my father on my side. He said that bullies had done this act and were sent to juvenile camps to be taught in manners and become militant soldiers for the Empire. I knew this was his way of saying he wanted to cover up the fact he abused his son and found some rascals to be framed for hurting me on my way to my estate. He then smiled and said if I ever researched more on this with the intention of telling the Emperor, I wouldn't get off so easily. So out of obligation, fear really, I continued to learn what he wanted to learn. Notam implied that the material would ready for me once I had gotten old enough to understand._

 _What about my mother, Verita? Well, Truth being a member of that underground cult had engaged in several acts of adultery, other indecencies involving children, corpses and Danger Beasts that somehow were more humanoid than the ones I've read about. While she never showed it or knew about the cult; she had a woman's intuition that something was off. So she got even with him one day. A large dragon Danger Beast that was referred to as the King of Dragons attacked the capital and took my mother. I had more of a fondness to her than my father, so I panicked and worried for her safety. She was gone for a year and nine months. When she returned, she was wearing revealing garments and held a baby in her arms. I still remember that little whelp, cradled tightly in her arms, something she only did reluctantly with me. She called him Sekairyu, a name in the orient lands means "World Dragon". Father thought that this was a demon child that the Devil had impregnated her with even though the hypocrite is a devoted demon worshiper. I had a different theory when I was young, the "Dragon" was merely a pet to escort mother to her lover, something she had arranged in order to spite Father. When I informed her of this, she slapped me for some reason, and that she loved both of us equally. I could tell that she cared for Sekairyu more from the way she interacted with him. Father didn't have him killed as he feared that the Emperor would learn of this and send the Teigus on his household. As of Notam, my mother suggested that Sekairyu's presence and the threat of the King of Dragons intimidated him enough to abandon the estate. She hinted that he was a bad influence and had he continued I'd have grown up to be a power hungry tyrant bent on tormenting the weak...and she was right years later. I'd say she become too affectionate with her own children after returning and Father would have to endure her more free attitude till her death once Sekairyu had left the Empire. The day before her return with Sekairyu in her arms was the last time I saw Notam for many years to come._

 _To describe Sekairyu in his youth, would be in one word: Freedom. He went into the military at a young age, and during the qualification test, he instantly made the rank of captain. He still had to go to military school as sending a underaged boy into battle would be ridiculous. I would be tutored and sheltered in the noble society, while Sekairyu continued to be reckless. His company included a ditzy purple haired girl named Shua, a snarky, pink haired midget girl called Yoo, the heir to the Arcachna family, the green haired Spinne, the heir to the Tauria house, Minos the Pompadour wearing bisexual, Craya a pink haired girl that married into the Chamela household, the black haired orphan boy with bangs covering his eyes Aime, Former Northern General Polaria, and...Tigra a blonde haired commoner that aided Sekairyu in pulling pranks on the nobles. I heard rumors that each had children that became members of Night Raid, if so then I don't pity them. They were ridiculous people that caused trouble for the nobility and were a bad influence on the Emperor's son, Busshin. I had no friends as it was not needed to become a member of the Royal Court like my father intended. Father of course got complaints from the noble houses. Sekairyu was a "player" to the female populace at the school and even some of the boys had affairs with him. Though it wasn't in the same sort of depravity that my Father engaged in, but more of a primeval and natural sort of flirting. The houses of Budo and Ubiquitous complained that he stole Circe's, heiress of the Ubiquitous name and the wife of a friend of Seikairyu's friend Eiyuu, and Budo's late wife's first kisses. Father never cared that much for Sekairyu as he focused all of his efforts on me._

 _Father would have me be a messenger for his deviant allies for summoning for their demon worship, but it was always ended in failure. The Tigra woman had a "knack" for tracking me and finding those members that associate with the cult. The members would then be imprisoned for life and the members of their household would swear off associating with the cult and disown the captured. She would tease me and annoy me, which caused me to lash out in futile resistance. These would be how our first meetings would go. She would also find ways to climb into my study and pester me. At first it was irritating, but soon I came to rather enjoy it. Father's world was grim and predictable in its execution, while Tigra invited me to see those peasants and how interesting the world outside nobility was._

 _Father annoyed at my association with a commoner betrothed me to a woman from another continent, Kalia, a dark skinned woman with white hair. She had been sent from a lower rank in their monarchy in their country, likely a branch family to the main monarchy. She was a mature and intelligent woman that took advantage of the fact that she was betrothed to a noble family, a trait not inherited in that fool son of mine. She tried to seduce me and normally I would've returned the affection, but I thought of the Tigra woman and held back. She responded by drugging me. This would happen every time and I would wake up on the floor as she got herself dressed. She would treat me like a servant to give her riches and objects of the capital. During the trips to buy her gifts, I met Tigra who had grown...more feminine in appearance. We had drinks and woke up later that night beside her...with the implications of intimacy. I returned to the estate, Kalia was irritated, but calmed down when I gave her the gift. Sekairyu had grown more mature and aloof over the years. Father on the other hand, was growing older and more deranged._

 _Before he maintained an area of competency and false kindness to manipulate others, something I admit have became his spitting image by the time of this writing. He had gotten more paranoid and locked himself in his room. At times while I got near his quarters, I saw bones of animals covered in blood lying at the door. I never questioned it while Sekairyu would occasionally spy at the door. Kalia had then admitted that she had gotten pregnant. Father had emerged from his room, but his entire body was covered in bandages and I swore five horns were sticking from his skull. Regardless, he congratulated me on my success, something that made me fill with dread. On my way to buy baby toys for my child, I saw Tigra who again...got more feminine. We had an affair for years behind Father's back, Mother kept it secret, Sekairyu suggested that I should either have Tigra have Leone put up for adoption due to Father's rage about me having an affair with an commoner of all people and stop seeing her for her sake. Kalia appears to completely ignorant as long as she's given gifts to please her. As so it would happen, she also revealed she was pregnant with a child and wanted to call her...Leone._

 **Next Chapter: The conclusion of Honest's letter and how he made the deal with the Devil!**


	15. Chapter 15: Kill The Honest Part 2

**Author's Notes: As mentioned by Aome, Notam is in fact dead. The details will be revealed later in a future chapter, Honest is writing this letter with the assumption that his associate is still alive. As for Honest being Tatsumi's uncle and Leone's father, I've had hints of this from the get go. For one, Tatsumi and Leone's hairstyles are a little too similar to be coincidence. And so Leone's story of having the Animal King: Lionelle from a clothing store, a Teigu in a slum shop in the capital of the Empire, that would try and collect Teigu at all costs sounds a little fishy if you ask me. Leone's grudge towards Honest also appears to be very personal for just hating him for corrupting the Empire.**

 **As for Honest himself, this is my explanation that he got his Teigu (the crown was looking very suspicious to me) and ultimately became the madman he is today! And of course with Honest's family, they've had a history of having some pretty messed up lunatics in their family tree, Honest's Father, True being one of them as you'll find out.**

 **Anyway, now for the conclusion of Honest's letter**

 **Chapter 15: Kill The Honest 2**

 **Part 2: The Deal**

 _Syura was born first, and initially seemed to be a young, sweet boy that was desperate to win my affections. I found it to be an amusing situation as I had always hesitant to even come near my father. I stopped seeing on Sekairyu's advice and assumed she was under his protection due to his influence as a powerful General for the Empire. Kalia and I were more comfortable in our relationship, now that I had left Tigra under my half brother's wing. Mother made sure that any mention of Tigra was nonexistent and all seemed well._

 _Father was not as easily fooled. Through means I still do not know, he sent an assassin with a body filled with poison to dispose of the other woman as he put it. It was detailed on a letter I suddenly received late night at my estate._

 _I read it and reacted with horror, the assassin had missed attacking Tigra, but had hit Leone instead. The assassin was then killed by an Ubiquitous officer for unlawful assault on civilians. Panicking I ran to the family's treasury and retrieved our family heirloom, the Teigu: Animal King: Lionelle. I saw Sekairyu and begged him to give it to her, knowing its regenerative abilities would be able to cure her ailment. He nodded and exited to find her. I sighed in relief, but stared in horror as I saw Father, a bandaged mummy with horns glaring right at me. I thought I would be punished, but it wasn't the case at all._

 _Ten years passed and nothing happened, a dissonant peace treaty between my father and myself, being casual as I continued my duties as a noblemen, making sure Syura was raised properly and my marriage with Kalia running smoothly. I then walked by the poor district and saw a commoner from its direction. He yelled that the Devil had set it aflame. I ran to see what he meant and saw something that tore my sanity..._

 _The burnt corpse of Tigra hung upside down like a pentagram as she was impaled by wooden poll, several charred corpses of children were cradled at the bottom of the pole. In front of the pillar was General Hideyoshi Oda and a masked man with the flame thrower Teigu, Rubicante, one I later came to know as Bols._

 _"There were rumors that she committed adultery with the noble houses, the wench got what she deserved for deserting the path of decency," Oda said coldly as he looked at the figure._

 _"Wasn't that too harsh of a statement to make sir?" Bols asked meekly._

 _I ran back to the estate and up to Father's room, he was comfortable in his bed and completely obscured in the shadow of the room. I had realized that Father had set up connections in the military to locate Tigra and then execute her and Leone._

 _"Now that the whore's gone, I can finally instruct you on our clan's purpose-" Father said calmly, but I didn't let him finish. I had violently choked him until he was dead. He fell to the ground and was completely unlike what I had seen him before. Not the spitting image of my current appearance or the large mummy with horns; but a shriveled old man with a skeletal face and long beard._

" **It seems used up all of his chances to use the Teigu: Horns of the Gluttonous Shadow: Belephegor.** " _said a voice from the opposite side of the room,which while pleasant sounding, it sounded like a flicker when the voice ended each word. I had heard this voice before. It was of my tutor, Notam and he hadn't aged at all. And the fact that he materialized in the room without my knowing confirmed my fears of childhood._

 _He said that he wasn't human, but a Hellion, the monster I had once researched. He also asked me to take Belephegor from my Father's corpse and do everything he said and how it be useful to make the Empire pay for this injustice that had been done to Tigra._

 _I put on the crown and-_

 _(The writing altered to another person's handwriting suddenly as if someone else decided to knock out the first and take his place in finishing the letter)_

 _Wow! I wrote a lot...Tigra...? Who's that? All I know is that I need to become the leader of this capital of peace loving imbeciles._

 _Notam, you saw how Kalia accidentally saw you so you had no choice, but to snap her neck. Then Syura stepped in with a stupid grin on his face, you decided to knock him out inside. You then told me to separate My Teigu into two pieces, one for Syura and one for myself. He then told me that way the power it wields won't consume me like it did that weak man that was my father._

 _He touched my hand and we teleported to Father's basement. He then let out a loud, inhuman screech as he saw what had changed, which left him in shock. The black sphere with eyes had been dragged out into a hole. I had no idea why he was worried though, I always thought it was a neat addition to the house. We then teleported to the basement of the palace, apparently, something that was chained to a wall was now missing, and he became more frantic. It also didn't concern me what was missing. And finally we arrived in the Emperor Busshin's bedroom. What I saw surprised me. The baby Makoto was crying over the fresh corpses of his parents. I got to my knees in dealing with the shock...I wanted to be the one who killed that sissy._

 _Notam glared at me and his human face opened to a his true visage. It was a blackened, scarred, demonic face with no nose and large teeth. One of his eyes appeared to have been gouged out at some point. He breathed fire from his mouth onto the floor in anger. He then grabbed my throat and screamed in profanities of a language I had studied long ago._

 _Notam then turned to me and told me to raze this capital to the ground by the time ten years had passed or else he would kill me. I would walk away from the scene and feign sympathy for his loss._

 _I would be visited again by Notam, only this time he seemed less composed and more wheedling in his approach, over the years as I worked up to become Prime Minister. He would remind me of how I needed to corrupt the capital to have my desire granted. He was much more relaxed than the Notam I knew. Syura slowly became more and more insane. He's eyesore to me and better left outside of my business. Pretending to be nice, I won the favor of the people initially to have Chouri removed from office and replace him. Then there was the Emperor's family and the supporters of Busshin that saw my true nature. Oh well, I'll have the adults assassinate and the children will follow after. As for the members of the government, my old Father had people that supported him that will continue to support me as a leader, even that fool Iokal, my relative of petty ambitions. Nothing will stand in my way._

 _...At least until Night Raid showed up. Time and time again they've made efforts to destroy my way to achieve my goal...And now the Six Generals will assemble in the throne room tomorrow. I'm cornered and don't know what the hell to do...send me men Notam! You said you needed me to achieve whatever goals you wanted! So make sure to send you me ASAP! FOR MY DESIRE OF RULING THE EMPIRE-AND EVENTUALLY THE WORLD HAHAHAHA!..._

 _P.S...what have I become"._

The letter had arrived to a gray room where an owl in a gray segmented suit with bio-mechanical parts sat in his chair with desk in front of him. He was reading Honest's letter instead of its intended recipient due to the fact Notam had died 10 years ago.

 **"So Notam's pawn has asked us to aid him. He may have been scum, but his efforts of corrupting the humans have supplied us with enough energy to revive his Majesty. I'll have to call on them-The White and Black Student Councils."** The owl said in a demonic, deep voice.

 **Next Chapter: Things do not go according to Honest's plan as a drastic change occurs.**


	16. Chapter 16: Kill The Revolution

**Author's Note: I forgot that I needed to establish why Emperor Makoto decided to take this drastic step in summoning the Six Generals. This will be how he took it on himself to what he thought would be the best way to defeat the rebellion**

 **Chapter 16: Kill The Revolution**

 **The day that Budo died**

Makoto sat in his throne, distraught with the death of Great General Budo, Honest continuing to eat a slab of meat as usual and the council that surrounded him was silent as usual.

"Well, Dorothea of the Wild Hunt has guaranteed our defenses with the upgraded Teigu she has supplied us with. Meeting adjourned," Honest said with mocking cheerfulness.

The group left the room quietly and softly, a routine that happened several times since Makoto became the Emperor.

"I need to check up on a few things, you may do as you wish My Lord," Honest said as he left Makoto alone with his thoughts.

Makoto remembered how he seen Great General Budo alongside Izanagi and their fellow relatives of the young generation. He recalled how he had a commanding presence that made everyone obey his commands. The boy lamented his own fragile body and how regretted not being strong enough to use the Emperor's Teigu: **Divine Right of Heaven: Excalibur** despite Honest assuring him that he would eventually do so.

 **Budo's Former Office**

Makoto walked alone to Budo's former office, he told the servants that he wanted to be the one to pack his things. They obeyed and left the Emperor to clean up.

He packed the files in boxes and crates, something that he at least had enough strength to accomplish.

He then saw a golden file on to of Budo's' desk.

He turned his eyes left to right and once he was sure no one was looking; he took the document and ran to his throne room.

 **Makoto's Bedroom**

Makoto's bed room was light purple with curtains, carpets and flags of the same color. The bed was large, meant for a person much larger than Makoto. He had strange feelings about this room, as he somehow recalled some terrible had occurred in this space; but it was too vague to recall clearly.

Makoto lay on his soft and large bed as he turned the pages of the file. With each turn, it sparked his interest more. They were files of five individuals along with Esdeath's file, each described with abilities that would prove to be incredibly useful to defend the capital.

Makoto then wrote this letter addressed to each of the five names he saw on the files:

 **To The Six Generals,**

 **I heard you were stationed in the far reaches of the Empire in order to defend the borders. However, with Budo's death and the appearance of an enemy that fought on Esdeath's level. This has alarmed me that the capital needs your assistance to defeat this rebellion before they reach the capital. Our reports say that there are five stationed bases for their main battle forces near the capital. Go to these locations and defeat the enemies. Prove your strength to these rebels, but try to not kill them. You can kill if they resist and give you no other choice. I hope to greet you soon as you complete this assignment.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Lord Makoto, son of Lord Busshin the Merciful**

Makoto then had four messengers send five letters to the locations of the five of the Six Generals group.

He smiled happily at the anticipation of seeing the people that had been listed in the document.

 **Present Day**

The Six Generals had gathered with their captives in front of the capital door, each one standing much taller than the average man. And then they looked to each other and began to converse.

"Polaria's warmongering protege, Budo's imposing daughter, Eiyuu's maniacal widow, the lazy grandfather of the Jaeger with Grand Chariot and the scorn of the Western Tribes. It seems that justice was on your side," Oda said sternly as he stared with normal eyes.

"And why would it not be, Grand General Oda. Justice is one on the side smart enough to follow the rules, not engage in one's personal justice" Circe said as she bowed mockingly.

"And that renegade Seryu was a fine example of obedience," Oda joked with a serious face.

Circe twitched in anger, but then composed herself as she said, "It wouldn't be right to do this, we'll be in front of the Emperor soon, so clean yourself up General Oda."

"Enough, I had a rough time fighting Former General Nakaido as it is. I don't need you bickering on top of that," Ocean said in a depressed tone.

" **...What's with Commanders Esdeath and Winnifria,"** Swaar said as he pointed to the blonde and blonde Generals hugging Tatsumi between their bosoms. Tatsumi obvious being uncomfortable in their situation.

The other general's faces twitched in disbelief as seeing the cold hearted battle seeker and the calm strike of lighting acting like two little girls hugging a doll that they poured all their affections into.

"I think General Winnifria is like Esdeath in one regard, they love something that they can lord over. Though I can tell Winnifria has a stronger moral compass than Esdeath," Wave commented as he walked in front of the Generals. Kurome blushed as she thought of having Akame near her. He then was overwhelmed by the massive size of the Generals and fainted.

"I think its a little much looking like this, I want to see my grandson be more comfortable around me. And it'll be a pain to enter the place at our natural size," Ocean said to the others. They agreed as their respective elements surrounded them, shrinking to more manageable sizes. Oda being 6'6, Swaar being 6'7, Ocean being 6'0, Circe being 5'11, Winnifria being 5'10 and Esdeath returning her height of 5'7. Tatsumi went from feeling extremely uncomfortable to more comfortable as this feeling he had grown accustomed to with Leone's constant hugs.

Wave got up and was pulled to his feet by Ocean. The grandson and grandfather hugged each and showed manly tears of affection. Oda just stared in disbelief as he thought Ocean looked more like Wave's father than his grandparent. Oda then glared at Yatsufusa that Kurome was carrying at, she then returned the glare with a look of her trademark black half circle eyes that showed how indifferent she was to his disapproval of wielding that Teigu. Swaar looked in the back to see the carriages that each of the captives were held, especially Mine's for some reason he kept to himself about.

Mine looked Akame, who then avoided her eyes as if ashamed of something. This left Mine worried while Dragnet tried to comfort her. Najenda gave a look of pity to a bandaged Nakaido who slowly recovering from his injuries and Hemi who looked in shame. Math and Orochi played rock paper scissors with Einheima, with the latter winning over the the latter two. The Lord of the Path of Peace smiled to keep the rebel soldiers high in spirits, while Discora and Harmony played patty cake. Dr. Ordanaire lamented the fact that Swaar had killed his three assistants, which Rake responded insensitively that he was surprised that he was interested in girls and not boys like his brother. This made the doctor throw a punch that Rake used Modoru's face to block. Alister and Mimasu planned strategies to escape their predicament, while the Four Heavenly Queens talked to each other. Izanagi looked down with regret while Sekairyu looked a rare glimmer of a smile to cheer him up.

The doors then opened to the capital's main street with Honest standing in front of a crowd of the capital's citizens smiling nervously as he sweated profusely. What followed was something no one expected:, Oda punched Honest in the face so hard that he skidded like a pebble much to everyone's surprise.

"You are not just," Oda said with a serious look, with Mushashi giving his boss a thumbs up. Everyone in the capital were horrified (the nobles that realized they couldn't abuse the people anymore as Oda's demonstration showed), rejoiced silently (the people who were oppressed by Honest's regime) or confused (the citizens that were confused by Oda's actions).

Honest twitched unconsciously as Oda passed documents with enough evidence to put him away for life.

"What just happened," Esdeath asked looked to her side as if asking an unknown reader to this scene to comment on what she just saw.

 **Next Chapter: The Black and White Student Council introduced!**


	17. Chapter 17: Kill The White and Black

**Author's Note: As to what happened at the end of chapter 16, it was built up that Oda was left completely in the dark about the Empire's situation and he doesn't have the same obedience to authority figures that aren't the Emperor like Budo does. And Honest spent more time on politics than mastering his Teigu like the late True probably did at the cost of his sanity. So when you consider Honest who was going up against a person with not only magma powers, but also time reset as a Trump Card; the corrupt Prime Minister never stood a chance.**

 **Now with that out of the way, I can introduce the real first arc villains, the White and Black Student Councils for the Hellions. Yes, Hellions have in fact evolved intelligently enough to have their own system of education. Except theirs in based on both strength and top test scores. And in case you were wondering what the place that Album and Aome reside in, it's Hell, the same hell that evil souls go down to. Except in this case, the Hellions use the souls of the corrupt to for experiment resources for Adayusu to convert into artificial human-Danger Beast Hybrids that can fight on a level close to Hellions.**

 **Chapter 17: Kill The White and Black Student Council**

 **Prologue**

 _The Hellions were initially a simple race of fight-seeking, bloodthirsty and violent monsters lived only to satisfy that bloodlust by conquering life and sparing a few so that they would have worthy opponents to validate their power. All Hellions are motivated by this instinct, as well as the need to evolve in an infinite pursuit of becoming the pinnacles of evolution in the universe. Their God, Dameon, initially followed this belief until two important things happened during this quest; he absorbed God himself to gain greater intelligence and the inclusion of Notam, an anomaly in the Hellions' mindset._

 _At that point with Notam's preaching of civilizing themselves, some Hellions' ideologies discarded bloodlust and unity as a fighting force. Deciding that it's best to use manipulation of others into doing their work as they laze around in their own hedonistic gluttony, avarice and pride of being the elites of the world. Not unlike the current corrupt rulers of the Empire that the Revolutionary Army battles._

 _They called themselves the White Faction, having gained the perfection of Heaven and named those who held fast to the old beliefs to be the Black Faction, the primordial primitives of Hell that were motivated by prehistoric beliefs. What was worse that the White integrated human culture into the Hellions, the former of which was deemed by the latter a failure in evolution._

 _Disgusted by the White Faction and how they seduced Daemon into accepting their beliefs; the Black Faction engaged in a civil war. This internal struggle allowed humanity to take advantage of their confusion and force them out of their capital that would become the Empire. The fact it was Notam's advising that got them exiled from their own Hell Kingdom; fueled the conflict even further. Several attempts to retrieve their kingdom failed to due to the appearance of Teigu, the first weapons that allowed humans to fight on equal ground with Hellions._

 _Eventually, Dameon's other spouse, Lucia who suggested that in order to survive, that the entire Hellion race would have to cooperate with each other and eventually humans in order to get their land back. Just as the factions managed to make with each other, 500 years ago Notam orchestrated a scheme to wipe out the Teigu, but not only failed in destroying a single one, but was accused of murdering Lucia who got caught in the crossfire._

 _In addition to this, the Daemon was reduced to a shadow of himself, a justification for the White and Black Factions to turn on Notam and resume their conflict. Notam now had a sentence that will end in execution once the Daemon is restored to his full power and was further humiliated 10 years ago when a brown haired Hellion-Human hybrid killed him just as he planned to use a potential puppet to manipulate the Empire from within._

 _Ironically as the founder fell into absolute disgrace, his faction of White minded Hellions continue to hold a strong influence in their hierarchal system, forming a culture that coexisted with the Black Faction out of necessity. The White Faction wear white garments influenced by human culture while Black Faction retain their pitch-black clothing heritage to show their identification. All coexisting to resurrect their master…. And now the top 14 students of each faction are undergoing the same tactics the same mission as their forefathers._

* * *

 **Main Campus**

In a northeast direction, in the middle of the Hellish realm of visceral biomechanical landscapes covered with body parts of various animals and rivers of molten hot blood were three large islands joined by bridges of rocky land.

On the left side, was an elegant white castle of white marble material that looked like something out of a fairy tail with its statues of cute forest animals playing with each other around elegant angel wearing masks on their faces; it had colorful glass windows of similarly benevolent imagery of things associated with benevolence. Its entrance had two large silver doors, which led into a stairway with a lush garden at the bottom. However, the palace felt unnatural to its setting, thus it implied to hide something more horrific inside.

On the right side, was a gothic castle of black marble with horrific statues of gargoyles fighting one another on the roof; its walls were scarred and ancient, hinting that the black fortress was older than the white. The windows were broken and graffiti was written in a language long forgotten by the current era. It wasn't designed to look dignified as the supporting pillars of the building had all sorts of hellish imagery of every mankind feared as well as those of unknown creatures that would drive men insane from the sight of it. The entry was a drawbridge mounted in front of a pathway with fields of weaponry on both sides.

In the middle of the two castles was a gray, polished square campus with square windows, a large clock at the top center of the building, it had a pathway of some unknown material, but in a more present time period would be called cement. The building was more recent than both of the castles, neutral in design and void of any personal preference. It was the school for young Hellions that was founded to have the children of the two factions in the Hellion Empire, White and Black, to have shared education about the world so they can better adapt to and control the control with force or manipulation. It had a large door entrance of dark gray.

Four figures were standing in front of it, one was the black cloaked Aome with her blue and red eyes.

The second was a a teenage girl of small height, wore an extravagant white Lolita dress that bore her midriff with fingerless gloves and matching high heels. She accentuated her outfit with a parasol, a tiny pink crown on the left side of her head. She had different colored eyes, one red right pupil and one ghostly white pupil. She wore her black hair in a stylish curved horned dual twin-tail that reached her waist. She bore a wide smile to the cloaked figure as she giggled in a voice was much younger sounding, a girl around 13 years of age with a distorted wail that would overlay with the voice that had a childish, bubbly air to it.

The third was a a young woman with a prominent bust with bright orange hair held with a green metal hair chip to make it a ponytail that went into her shoulders. In life, she wore a green military shirt with a dark green scarf with a green skirt that led into white legs with green boots. She also used to have fully mechanical arms that change into a variety of weaponry. Due to Aome's modifications, her outfit had switched out for an emerald green chest armor that was designed as a ribcage with elongated shoulder pads with a black short shirt underneath the armor and exposed her midriff. She wore a segmented bony scarf that was dark emerald in color.

She wore baggy pants that ended in segmented emerald green boots. An emerald spinal cord crest went from the bottom of her sacrum to the back of her neck. Her arms were biomechanical in design and were emerald in color. The woman wasn't entirely human as she had a long emerald tail that emerged from her behind, her boots ended in clawed toes, and two bony emerald wings grew from her back.

A small, white, cartoonish dog rested on her left shoulder, but, unlike it was in life when it had a completely white body, it wore an emerald dog skull helmet, skeletal armor on its chest; gauntlets with fingerless gloves for its arms and hands; skeletal leg armor on its feet, pelvic armor that grew a bony tail and tiny skeletal wings on its back. Also unlike in life where it had eyes that were black dots unlike they became red in berserk rage, it had emerald eyes that emoted expression. The dog was Koro, formerly known as Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires, modified artificially by Aome.

The last of the four was a a mummy with his eyes exposed through his bandages, he wore a ragged steel gray haori over a black, biomechanical robe, he wore fingerless gloves that showed dark skin, a color shared with his exposed feet. He wore wooden sandals that were biomechanical. His hair was black and went out of his bandaged head like tendrils. His build suggested he would be a little older than Tatsumi, but not by much. Sword pommels emerge from his back, knees and elbows. He had a wide-eyed and large grinned expression on his face. He spoke with a young man's voice in unison with the sound of clashing metal, the accent was of a country person.

" **Aome, my sweet heart, I'm gonna kill a bunch of them human fellas so they won't trouble your pretty little face, yes I will** ," said the mummy as he glanced to Aome, who blushed as he spoke to her, which was odd since she usually more stoic and aloof most of the time.

" **Oh Lord Sora** ," Aome blushed, which caused to the girl in the Lolita outfit to gag in embarrassment. Aome then turned to the orange haired girl and stared passionately into her eyes.

" **I haven't forgot about you, No. 1 Trillion: Seryu-chan** ," Aome said in a monotone attempt of affection as she held her face to kiss her. Seryu's face turned bright red in embarrassment.

" **I can never understand why you're so affectionate to your familiars, technically once you bring them back their existence assimilates with yours. You're basically screwing yourself** ," The twin-tail haired girl said as she looked on with lack of interest.

" **You'll understand once you've grown up, Shirome** ," Aome replied before she resumed kissing.

Seryu grimaced as she lamented her current situation. Several months earlier, she had died by blowing herself up in order to defeat her enemy. Her mind went blank and suddenly reawakened to see that she had been resurrected by a woman in a black cloak, thinking that this was a Revolutionary Army assassin, she stalked her as she saw picking up a scythe from a man's corpse. She then beckoned Seryu to come over and the orange haired girl was pulled by an unseen force that gravitated her to the mysterious woman's side.

What would follow from there, was being forced to engage in criminal acts to agitate people across the world. The woman who called herself Aome said by making the people become corrupted with deviation, hatred, etc; they would emit an essence invisible to unenlightened humans, called Sin, a shadowy matter that evaporated out of their bodies and would be collected by special containers to be sealed until they would be injected directly into the body of their demonic God. Seryu hearing this, tried to kill her, but was paralyzed. Aome explained that due to resurrecting her with her power, that she was now her puppet and part of her being. This would making attacking "herself" impossible. So Seryu had to endure a great deal of humiliation.

Aome stopped kissing her and gestured her to guard the outside of the door. Sora, Shirome and Aome went inside.

* * *

 **Outside the Superintendent's Office**

Sora had gone up to the top floor of the building, have speed through the winding staircases and hallways to arrive at a large pair of doors that led into the superintendent's office. Shirome and Aome were waiting for him, the former pouting on his tardiness while the other gazing dreamily at his direction.

" **You're lucky that on your entrance exam to the Black Campus you scored a high enough score that you could be instantly let into the Student Council. This is in spite of the fact, you only get privately tutored by Lord Satan of the Warrior Regiment and never attended any of the classes, this'll be the first time you've seen the entire Student Council of both campuses together** " Shirome told Sora, returning to her gleeful expression.

" **I think it'll work out fine** ," Sora responded as Aome blushed intensely.

The door then opened to a massive room with a table with 29 seats, with the superintendent sitting in a large chair at the top of the table. The left side had the 12 members of the White Student Council excluding Shirome who had just arrived, and the right had 11 members excluding Sora and Aome who had also just arrived. Each member represented a class from each type of Hellion: The Demons, Mammals, Warriors, Sorcerers, Elementals, Undead, Machines, Avians, Reptiles, Insect, Plant, Chimera and the Divine. The other end of the table were representatives from the newly added regiment; the Sea Life Type Hellions added during the Shingu-Teigu civil war 300 years ago, but were excluded from every prior meeting of the councils prior to this event, began seating in the spaces of their respective faction.

The members of each of the Student Councils had appearances that were polar opposite when seated on the opposite side of the table from their group.

The Sea Life representative for the White campus, Pomacentrida, or Poma for short, was a young mermaid with short teal hair with bangs that covered her eyes. She wore a seashell bra over her small-busted body, which had no other clothing aside from teal colored arm sleeves. Her lower torso was that of a mix of clownfish and piranha type Hellion. She had a look of shyness and introversion and Album gave expressions to frighten her out of amusement.

Her Black campus counterpart, Delphinu, had a curved figure, and was a large busted teenage girl with long aquamarine hair with fish fin ears; she wore a black biomechanical corset over her otherwise exposed figure ending in a dolphin's tail. She had a mature and caring air about her, a very benevolent presence that was not present with her fellow Student Council members. She gave a look towards the black winged humanoid that sat directly opposite of Album.

Album, the White representative of the Avians, had arrived before everyone else had even arrived in fear of being held back. He was still the same white armored winged knight, but his armor and overall size for some reason, was larger than his first appearance, going from seemingly around slightly above Leone's height to easily being tall enough that Great General Budo's head would be around his waist, but much less bulkier than before.

The armor was more detailed and defined, below his large shoulder guards inscribed with ancient runes, were toned arms covered with platinum arm guards ending in fingerless gloves with clawed fingers; his lower torso had elongated waist guards that led into thigh guards and into leg guards ending in foot guards with talons and his energy wings were more feathery with a metallic frame. His chest, which had seemed to be a muscular torso that was revealed to be a slender chest with armor that separated between the chest and waist to show a feminine curved midriff. His featureless winged helmet was revealed to be more detailed in its helm with four fleur de lis, two on each side, on top of the helmet that sprouted pointed wings and a division between the helm and visor that covered his mouth to reveal polished skin with beautiful red eyes that had lines flowing down from the eyes. Unlike before when he seemed constantly enraged, Album had a calm and friendly expression, one that annoyed everyone present in the room.

His counterpart, Nigrum that sat directly opposite of him was less elegant in form.A massive black winged, armored figure, towering over the white armored Hellion. His jet black, biomechanical armor had horrific faces of demons, skulls, dragons and other monstrous creatures detailed on random parts of his armored body, which was fitted his extremely muscular physique. His hands were five claws with five toed talons on his feet; his wings were less of bird wing, but more like shadowy matter shaped like wings and his head was in covered in a pterosaur shaped helmet as well as wearing black sunglasses over his eyes.

The representative for the White Sorcerer class, Multis, wore a white, segmented jacket with a raised collar, gloves, robe and white shoes that completely obscured his body. He also wore a tall pointed hat that hid the top of his face, making two white lights that peered from his shadowed face the only thing that was exposed on his body. Multis had a mysterious expression that a few could read, but for some reason was blushing as he looked at the male members of the council, earning some wariness from them.

His Black campus counterpart, Augmenta, was a bespectacled teenaged woman with long dark green hair braided into a ponytail that reached her ankles. She wore a short biomechanical jacket with long sleeves that extended into fingerless gloves, but otherwise only covered her breasts and reveal her curved, womanly body that had tattoos of ancient runes. She wore baggy pants that ended in knee-length black biomechanical boots that ended in pointed witch boots. She wielded a long sorceress' staff that was biomechanical in design, with a trident with a single eye at one end and an elderly wizard's face engraved on the other half. She had a playful look on her face.

The White Insect representative, Apis, was a medium sized young man with square golden rimmed glasses, except he had no visible nose, large slanted compound black eyes, long antennae that sprouted from his forehead and yellow bee wings on his back. He had blonde with black striped bob-cut hair and wore purple lipstick on his mouth. His White campus uniform was unique in that it was segmented by yellow with black stripe pants, a suit with a striped tie and long pants. He gave a sadistic smile to the meeker members of the group. His Black campus counterpart, Aranea, was a small, young girl with young gray hair that ended with tied bow, she also had large, volumetric forelocks that framed her face and extended towards her chest. She had a cute human face with a large forehead with small spider compound eyes encompassing it. Her eyes were periwinkle in color. She wore a black web patterned biomechanical crop top with large sleeves with similarly patterned pants ending black sandals. She was reading a book, but occasionally gave a look of concern to Poma. However by expressing this, expression had earned her scornful looks from most her fellow Student Council members.

The White campus Machine representative, Cerebrum, is a slim, short young man with a magenta ponytail, wearing oval shaped glasses, wearing a segmented, white lab-coat, turtleneck, paints and platinum boots. His Black campus counterpart, Machina was a large, black bio-mechanical robot with a single shining orb that darted from one eye hole to the other. He was largely expressionless in his imposing presence.

The White campus Plant representative, Rosa, was an androgynous, handsome boy with bright pink long hair and brown eyes. He wore the normal white, segmented uniform with an opening in the middle to expose his navel. Roses with thorn stems extended from his arms, limbs and back, revealing his Hellion heritage. Unlike most of his colleagues, he had a genuinely polite and friendly demeanor.

His Black campus counterpart, Ligna, had the appearance of a teenaged, bespectacled human like girl with long brown hair and green eyes. She wore a black, biomechanical jacket over a biomechanical bra exposing her bosom and stomach; and black baggy pants with sandals. Her hands and feet were brown and wooden like bark. She had a greedy, impulsive and rude air about her, but still friendly. She would occasionally walked to Aranea to ask if she made out with Poma yet, which would be met with furious denial and also asked the same question to Aome, about her affections with her newest addition, Seryu, which Aome then blushed and softly said yes. Ligna then pulled out her book and began drawing in a book based on what she heard.

The White campus Mammal representative, Mus, was a slender, yet lightly muscular young man with a melancholic look on his face and bleach white skin and long segmented sickly green rodent tail. He had yellow eyes with slits and black sclera; his eyes had large eye rings and thin eyebrows. Mus had dark red fang shaped marks under his eyes. He wore a long white, segmented jacket with long coattails and thin long pants with skull pattern trims of a black color. He had a look of consistent frowning and dispassion. The other White Campus members were very nervous being around him.

His Black Campus counterpart, Felisa, is a chalk white skinned, shaggy red haired catgirl with large, pointed ears like a sphinx cat, she wears a short crop top version of the campus biomechanical jacket with cufflinks that exposes her stomach, black shorts with silver leggings that go into knee length sands. Her ears and tails are silver as well. Like a cat, she is very curious and playful, playing with yarn during the meeting.

The White campus Elemental representative, Nix, had the appearance of a small, pale, young girl. She had long silver-white hair that ran down her back and had light blue eyes. Nix wore a large, round hat with strips at each end with snowflake emblems, draped herself in a large white cape with a white caplet worn over the cape, and under the cape was a short white shirt that reveals her stomach and white baggy pants with no shoes. She had a quiet and child-like innocent as she created snowmen on the table, which Album would destroy for no reason, causing her to cry until Rosa encouraged her to make it again.

Her Black campus counterpart, Fulgur, was a small young man with spiky, waist-length blonde hair with jagged bolt highlights in his hair, pale skin, his eyes were unusual, blue sclera with lightning bolts markings protruding from his golden tripled rippled pupils and had no eyebrows on his forehead. Lightning markings extended from his eyes. He wore black biomechanical jacket with eight sleeves over a no-sleeved black shirt and baggy pants. His silent demeanor unnerved everyone present in the room.

The White campus Divine Hellion representative, Angelusa, was a human like Hellion with a triple halo and large angelic wings of pure energy and wearing a short skirted, segmented dress with long wore long gloves her arms. Angelusa had a sassy expression on her as she used her wits to find insults to demean the Black Faction. Her Black campus counterpart, Tenebris a demonic humanoid wear a bio-mechanical black robe that resemble those of high priests. His head and two devilish horns emerging from his skull that showed only his upward curved eyes. The rest was obscured by a high collar that hid his mouth. He was the one who lead the Black Student Council with his imposing presence as the actual Student Council president was too shy to say anything.

The White Demon representative, Fossor, a white clown with a mask with downward curved eyes, red nose and an unnerving smile, his body had long arms, large clawed gloved hands, a barbed tail, wings emerging from his back and long legs ending in goat hooves. His outfit consisted of: a hat divided into three points ending in bells, wore a segmented diamond, club, spade and heart pattern shirt with ruffled collar with round shoulders and a row of elongated point extensions at the end of the bottom of the shirt, long legged paints with the same spade, diamond, club and heart pattern. He wielded a monochrome mace in his right hand and performed card tricks with his left. Aome mentioned that he used to look like a normal human depiction of a demon: A horned being with wings, goat hindquarters and a barbed tail; and he wasn't even smart enough to make the top 50 of the White Campus. After he tried to hit on her, she used Adayusu on him, merging him with a human clown serial killer with a pedophile fetish that was causing a ruckus in hell as he continued his desires on the young Hellion imps that resembled humans. The result was an eloquently speaking, faux polite, narcissist that had a fixation on killing children, but didn't retain the pedophilic nature of the human fused with the Hellion. Aome admits she regrets this as it gave Album a partner in pranking other students.

His Black Campus counterpart, Demogorgon, a pitch black skinned, muscular armored skinned humanoid with sharp teeth, beaked mouth, no nose, massive wings, clawed hands, hippo hoofed feet, a clubbed tail and red embers in otherwise featureless eye-sockets. He wore a biomechanical set of school uniform pants. He made loud and grandiose speeches on how he will slaughter in the name of Daemon, which no one played any attention to.

The White Warrior representative, as well as the hall monitor enforcer, Brachium, was a bald, bronzed humanoid with six muscular arms, which crossed around his chest as he stared intensely in the room. His Black campus counterpart, Sora, the mummy wearing a haori over his robe, sat with his arms behind his head and pushed his chair back.

The White Undead representative as well as secretary, the dual colored eyed, pale skinned Shirome, was swaying back and forth in her seat in her pigtailed and Lolita dress. Her sister Aome, sat in her seat with a serious look in her cloaked figure with bandaged face, at least when she didn't start look in Sora's direction with a gentle expression.

The White campus Chimera representative as well as the vice president of the campus, Centaurum, is chimera of human, eagle and horse with a muscular body with large feathery wings, an avian face and a lower torso of a horse. His outfit is an opened segmented school jacket, exposed his upper torso, baggy pants and no shoes. He carries himself with boisterous energy.

His Black campus counterpart, Monstrum, has a bulky musculature and manly frame, round ears, clawed dinosaur legs with a long elephant tail and a pointed blank mask covering the top portion of the face, but stopped at the top half of the mouth. Monstrum has dark purple skin and mane of indigo hair that goes down his back.

The White Reptile representative and the Student council president of the campus, Hydra, a well-proportioned, tall, slender woman with a curved figure and large breasts. Hydra has long blonde hair that goes past her waist and golden eyes with reptilian slits. She wears a segmented military coat over a sailor girl's uniform that exposes her stomach. Her Hellion features are the large draconic wings on her back and a long golden scaled serpentine tail. She looked at the group with a confident and cold Black campus counterpart, Draca's appearance is currently obscured. She is hiding in a levitating sphere that occasionally reaches out a hand that is so fast one can't see it clearly.

Once the introductions were complete, the superintendent's chair spun around to reveal a humanoid owl type Hellion in a gray segmented, biomechanical suit and round glasses. He was Bubo, the superintendent for the Hellion School System.

Bubo, explained to both of the campuses' Student Councils in a deep voice, "We had a distress message from Notam's accomplice, so for your assignment, you must defeat his enemies in the capital of our stolen Kingdom!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Einheima explains what the Hellions are and who their Daemon is.**


	18. Chapter 18: Kill The Original Sin

**Author's Note: This chapter will be going into detail into how Hellions came to be, and the history of their leader, Daemon in two chapters.**

 **Chapter 18: Kill The Original Sin**

 **Emperor's Throne Room**

Due to Oda's assault and exposure of Honest's crimes, gathered from "interrogations" from the Revolutionary Army forces, the Eastern General had singlehandedly disposed of the corrupt regime that the rebels had tried years to accomplish in a matter of hours. Tatsumi thought to himself, the fact that Oda was much more direct in administering justice in a more direct way than Night Raid did. That said, it left a bad taste in his mouth, knowing it was the Empire from within and not the efforts of the rebellion that had ended something that had caused him so much pain over the past months.

That and being treated like a teddy bear was finally getting to be annoying, Esdeath he could handle, but not this Winnifria woman who for some reason was even more clingy than she was. He felt bad that he was the only one of the top fighters and leaders of the rebellion that had brought to the throne room, not chained and bowing grudgingly to the Emperor. Orochi, Mine and Miyu were cuffed in the special equipment meant to suppress Teigu powers.

The Emperor's council had reactions of worry with the other Generals now here in the capital. Orca was the least troubled, as Ocean was very mellow and didn't ask for much. He just stared in puzzlement, wondering how he was Wave's grandfather despite looking so young.

Seigi was too scared to critique on Oda's rather direct method with Honest and it would cause outrage from the faction that Honest had led, but Mushshi told the Domestic Affairs Officer that they're too scared to do anything. Mainly because if they ever tried to engage in their depraved acts, they had heard rumors that Oda brutally kills those stepped in the way of depravity, so they remained on their best behavior.

Igoral, wasn't happy with his situation as he remembered how he used to Circe's assistant and how he would be "punished" for any small offense to the laws of the Empire, including stepping on the grass when a sign said not to by accident.

Le Fanz was merely disgusted with Swaar's slouching and poor etiquette during the meeting, but was too scared to say anything out of fear by being used as a punching bag.

Scope showed no emotion, but Mimasu, who had been allowed to keep Spectator of the agreement to not use it to attack the Emperor. Mimasu saw a better explanation for this: Even if he wanted to, Swaar would simply use his Trump Card to turn his illusionary technique against him and probably imagine a horrifying counterattack. Mimasu was really allowed to keep it to predict any sudden assaults from the council or Generals and inform Ocean so that he would use his water based Teigu to cool off everyone's tempers. So Mimasu tried to read Scope's mind, but he was blocked by the officer's Teigu, Oracle. He simply smirked and muttered to himself, about the current situation. Ocean may restrain Oda and Circe's zealous acts of justice, but Esdeath and Winnifria's rivalry about getting Tatsumi would destroy the capital. This got Scope sweating profusely, much to his delight as he had guessed correctly about his thoughts without his Teigu.

Gomon had the worst expression, he had been informed that he would be replaced by Winnifria's right hand woman in the seat of assistant head of Military Forces and be put as a re-educator for the young members of the Revolutionary Army. This made him sulk in sorrow, while Swaar of all people gave him a thumbs up. This made him even more depressed.

Makoto then asked Einheima, who was looking at Voluptasia, the horned girl that was being kept happy from being tossed cookies from Kurome. Although these weren't her medical cookies, but rather homemade ones made by Run and Wave, the former of which had been revived from the dead by the blue haired girl's power, much to Kurome's curiosity and Wave's intense puzzlement. Kurome would stare at Voluptasia with intense observation.

Einheima sighed and then spoke, "Every last General here has mastered their Teigu enough to kill me several times over, so what the hell. I'll tell you about what the White Wing is now."

Makoto along with everyone turned their attention towards Einheima as she spoke as she then pulled a diagram from her lab-coat, The group listened intently as Einheima began explaining a diagram she pulled, which showed an Earth Dragon on the far left and a much more humanoid and smaller version of the Danger Beast on the far right with six other figures that showed the gradual change from the former to the latter.

Tatsumi understandably confused, asked, "Wait, I thought you were talking about what the White Wing was! This looks like some chart for a mad scientist like Dr. Stylish would make to check his progress in creating some monster."

"Yes, I imagine he would do theism," Dr. Ordanaire agreed, much to his displeasure of knowing his brother so well.

Einheima answered while pushed the middle of her glasses back into place, "Actually, you're right Tatsumi, they were artificially created. Its just that their creators were more advanced than either Dr. Stylish or Dorothea could ever accomplish."

Esdeath then thought back to Suzuka and her Danger Beast hybrids of the Night Raid members and how she now hides in the safety of the Imperial Fist Temple in fear of being discovered by Oda for ungodly experimenting with life. She thought Suzuka was probably at the same level of those creators that Einheima had mentioned.

Eiheima continued her explanation, "Nowadays, religions and most common folk would refer to them as demons and devils because of their infernal appearance. They're actually a byproduct of Dorothea, Math and my ancestors, created 900,000 years ago to emulate the gods that they worshipped. You see our ancestors were a race of homids that branched off from the then primitive ancestors of man and became more evolved than present day man that emerged 1 million years ago. They were called Homo Magi, a super evolved humanoid race of scientists and alchemists with the technological advances that inspired religions of gods in ancient civilizations. Back to their more important contribution, Dorothea's ancestors, had used alchemy to artificially evolve Danger Beasts into a highly advanced subspecies that could stand upright, think, talk, reason, build tools, etc. Point is, that a group of Homo Magi wanted to create deities of good and evil used a material called Orichalcum with the properties of the future Teigu, Adayusu whose true powers is fusion or separation of entities to divide their creations, first referred as the collectively known as the **Deitas** , into two races to justify good and evil. Those races were the benevolent and peaceful **Caelum** , or Celestials and the malevolent and bloodthirsty **Gehenna** better known as **Hellions**. The former would protect the Magi and later mankind, while Hellions would oppose the Celestials. The two races would do battle over control of the world as the Homo Magi and Celestials would help mankind improve. Eventually around 10,000 years ago, the Hellions and Celestials built civilizations around their old respective leaders, The Heaven God **Sozo** and The Hell King **Bokyaku**."

"That's hard to believe, but you're saying its because people like Dorothea and Dr. Stylish decided to play God and we're suffering the consequences of their science project. Sounds like a larger scale version of the Danger Beasts that my brother unleashed on the countryside a short while ago," Dr. Ordanaire spoke with a snarky smile that understood the sick joke of this revelation.

"So there's two sides of these monsters, we'll just side with the good ones and stomp the Big Bad out of existence," Modoru yelled in excitement only for Rake to punch him in the head. Modoru lay on the floor unconscious everyone looked down at the Afro haired man with disbelief, as he showed no remorse for knocking him down.

"You said old, meaning that they're deceased, right," Rake questioned Einheima with an indifferent face, not guilty of hitting Modoru.

"Yes, Ten thousand years ago, Bokyaku recognized that even with his kind's immense strength, we had lost to their enemy and supporters of humanity, the Celestials because of their power to exorcise them out of existence with their "Blessing" power. So he came up with a plan to wipe out their kind from the inside. He ejected an embryo from his own mate, killed her so that she wouldn't take claim for the child and infiltrated the Celestial base in the cover of darkness. He injected the embryo into the Heaven God's unborn heir, within Sozo's wife's womb. His plan was to have this child with his DNA to wipe out the Celestials and eventually return victorious. However Sozo discovered Bokyaku just as he was preparing to escape. In a fierce battle, the Heaven God defeated the Hell King, who died knowing that his plan would succeed in destroying the Celestials and humanity in one way or another. The embryos of the Hell King and Heaven Lord merged and the child born from it was the Emperor of Evil, Daemon," Einheima explained to everyone with a darker glare when she mentioned Daemon.

"So wait, the enemy leader is Daemon, who has the powers of good and evil, if his purpose was to destroy humanity then why are we still here," asked Wave, confused about the whole ordeal.

"To explain, I have to tell you the story of the Emperor of Evil, who is more important than the Hell King in history involving ...the Empire and the Teigu," Einheima continued as she grabbed a strange crystal ball device from her pocket.

 **Next chapter: The story of Daemon and how he became involved with the Empire.**


	19. Chapter 19: Kill The Fallen Angel

**Author's Note: This will be a long entry about the story on the main villain of this fanfic, Daemon and how he became the way did and how he contributed to the Empire's corruption. Next chapter will be about the Emperor making a surprising decision involving both the Empire and the rebels.**

 **And if you're wondering about Honest, he's locked up in the lowest cell in the Empire's prison for his crimes.**

 **Chapter 19: Kill The Fallen Angel**

The crystal ball device was held in a holder that was black and bio-mechanical. Everyone was puzzled about what the object was for, but then looked at Einheima when she began to speak.

"The Homo Magi had also charged the Celestials and Hellions to ferry souls into the two destinations of the afterlife, one for the good and the other the bad, Heaven and Hell. This was due to the fact that these Danger Beasts had high enough spiritual awareness to touch the astral plane and interact with spirits. The Hell King's underhanded and petty jealous scheme destroyed the balance as they couldn't accept Daemon as the ruler of both Heaven and Hell. The Celestials accused the Heaven God's mate of having an affair with the Hell King and the Hellions found the "Emperor of Evil" to be a babyish embarrassment and judged the Hell King's plan a complete failure. The Heaven God was forced to banish his former spouse and the child go to the mortal realm and took another Celestial for a wife and bore an heir to replace him," Einheima said, but then added in a more chibi expression, "I think the next part will be better told if there are visuals, Let's view the story with one of my latest inventions, Watcher of the Past: Fate!" She pulled out a crystal ball on a tripod from a bag she had somehow hid under the table. The crystal shot a beam of light that began projecting an image in the center of the throne room. Everyone fell silent and watched with keen observation with what was shown next.

An accompanying narration of a mechanical, monotone voice told the story as images passed by:

 _Daemon had no recollection of ever being both Celestial and Hellion, but at the same time not. None of that mattered at first, he was raised happily with his mother, both forced to take on human form in order to adapt to the village of humans they were sentenced to._

 _His mother, Lillia, took the form of a blonde woman with purple eyes with long, waist-length hair tied in a knot and wore the women of the tribe's dress of animal fur of skin fitting pants and short shirt, exposing her ample bust and midriff. She had managed to marry the large and muscular chieftain of the tribe, Root Rot and guaranteed that her first son would be a guardian of the village._

 _Daemon was shaped like a massive and plump child over ten feet tall, he used his strength to ward off potential enemies of Danger Beasts and barbarians that would try and steal the women and child for pleasure. He was thanked for his power, but there was a feeling that the villagers were secretly ashamed of helping to raise a monster and only Lillia's presence kept them from trying to dispose of him._

 _One day- A group of Hellions back in Hell, believed Lillia was limiting his perfect son's potential to be the bodyguard of an inferior race. So the few Hellions thought that the Emperor of Evil needed a push in order to realize his true purpose. They gave…advice to some barbarian brutes to conduct a brilliant plan to expose the humans as the primitive savages that they really were. They were brought to another continent by the Hellions and manipulated into enraging a Desta-Ghoul enough that it would be led into their country to attack their enemies in Daemon's village. The beast would then rampage in Daemon's community and would be framed for summoning the creature. And in the meantime, the barbarian would commit crimes to frame Daemon so the villagers would turn on him more easily. The barbarians_ _were "rewarded" by being disposed of like garbage by a Hellion that appeared to them two weeks later, he was disgusted with the Hellion faction that had orchestrated the deed, and quickly disposed of them as well._

 _The barbarians and Danger Beasts stopped attacking directly at the village for some reason none knows for now. A week after this, things went worse for Daemon. Suddenly the rations were placed around Daemon, making the villagers believe he was hoarding food for himself. His mother Lillia pleaded that it was not his fault. The villagers excused this, but became more openly discriminate towards the large babe. A week from then, a Desta-Ghoul, a creature not native to the village's ecosystem attacked the village. Desperate to save their community,_ _Lillia and Daemon cast their human guises to reveal their true forms to the village._

 _Lillia's became a golden goddess like being, with a mouth less face with gentle, solid purple eyes and purple marks on the sides of her cheeks, her hair grew several feet and volumes in length and became golden, she wore a white and blue dress with long fingerless gloves. The dress exposed her midriff. Her final feature were a set of twelve feathered wings on her back._

 _Daemon's form was extremely chubby and large mixture of deity and demon, with two arm protectors, pants, a breastplate shirt exposed his belly. He had a nose less face with two small eyes and a wide smile. He seemed to have combined traits from his fathers, with his arm protectors and pants of metallic golden coloring, two blue tear marks under his eyes and his eyes were solid blue; his demon traits showed in his massive, bio-mechanical tail with a barb, clawed hands and rhino hoofed feet, his breastplate armor resembling a skeletal ribcage, had a mouth filled with sharp rows of teeth, two massive horns placed completely horizontal of the head and two massive black wings, one feathered and another leathery._

 _When the villagers began to look in horror at the sight of his true form, Daemon was puzzled, then looked at the reflection that shown on the Desta-Ghoul's shining body that shown his true form. Ashamed, he went from despair to blind berserk rage of sadness, realizing that humans would never accept him. When he came to his senses, the Desta-Ghoul was ripped to pieces, but the village was a burning crater with corpses mummified, covered in ash. His mother, Lillia comforted him as the only other survivor._

 _A plump silhouette appeared before Daemon and his mother. He presented him with the heads of the barbarians and said it was their fault that the villagers had died. The being was a rotund, almost bag like being with featureless black holes for eyes and mouth that was stitched shut. His legs were short and stubby, his arms were long ape like arms and his bald bore a crown of five black horns that strongly resembled those of the Prime Minister and Syura's headpieces. He told him that despite there being humans that act bad either because they revel in it or are in denial, that the good humans are worse, as they hide their hypocrisy of prejudice and pretentiousness through a thin veiled belief of being "right". The being also told him that only the strong decided the fate of others and not the self-righteous humans. He then bowed to him in respect and said that he was Belphegor, the Hellion Lord of the Demon Type Danger Beasts and that he had been searching for him for years as he was the true heir to the Hell King. Daemon hesitated at first, but looked at his mother who also gave a look that said not to go. But both had no home to return to, so they followed the Demon Lord._

T _he Grand Elder of the Demon Type Danger Beasts crowned Daemon the Emperor of Evil, Lillia was granted protection despite her former Celestial heritage due to being the mother of their savior. Daemon and his new army would then find the other tribes of Hellions in this order: The Mammals, The Sea Life, The Warriors, The Sorcerers, The Elementals, The Undead, the rising colony of Machines, The Avians, The Reptiles, The Insects, The Plants, The Chimera that had random mixtures of the other tribes, and finally The Fallen Celestials or commonly known as the Divine. Together with this army, they went to conquer Heaven. An epic war of good and evil was waged and Daemon killed the Heaven God at the climax of the war. He then consumed him, the heir to Sozo's title along with majority of Celestials swore loyalty to him due to his increased charisma, while others saw him as an aberration and abandoned Heaven to reside with the Homo Magi._

 _Daemon's body went through a drastic transformation after consuming his false father; his round body with a height of 10 feet tall altered into an 8 foot tall, but thin humanoid with noticeable muscles, he wore heavy black armor with huge shoulder guards, his armbands were now gauntlets with a more visceral design with screaming faces carved into the curves, his breastplate had the face of a fanged angry demon with the top teeth being at bottom of the plate and the bottom teeth being at the bottom of the plackart. Elongated tendrils protruded from the tasset, and spikes emerge from the pauldron, gorget, sabaton, poleyn, cuisse, greave, couter, and rerebrace. His clawed hands were replaced with fingerless gloved hands with long black nails He now wore a scarf tightly around his head with the symbol of two wide eyes placed 45 degrees apart similar to how his horns were now angled at 45 degrees. His tail and wings were much thinner and more streamlined in design. Daemon prior the transformation was babyish and spoke in expectedly in babyish words, but now he was calm and composed and spoke formally. However, this meant he was more aware of his own evil, becoming more egotistical, arrogant, a megalomaniac, insane and sadistic. The Black Faction that followed the Emperor of Evil in his previous form, were uneasy following him now; but the White Faction, especially Notam, who was infamous for his unhealthy obsession with Daemon's new form, claimed that_ _The Emperor of Evil was absolutely perfect in every way possible. He tortured humans with disturbingly imaginative ways, he had absolute charisma in manipulating them into corrupting themselves, tricked them into killing each other for sport and the utopia he created, was one where we elites make the humans grovel like vermin to the Hellions. They set their capital in the village that Daemon was raised, turning into a nightmarish metropolis with a massive fortress that overshadowed the world. known as the Hell Kingdom. Its location would be where the Empire would later be founded and built over the remains of the Hell Kingdom._

 _The Hell Kingdom was a hellish despotism monarchy that was even more vile and rotten than even the Empire's current state, having torture, depravity and horrors that made Honest's regime seem like a utopia. But, with their immense power, none of the rising civilizations of the humankind, including the wild nomads (ones that had descendants in the western tribes of the Western Quadrant of the Empire), the sea going navies, the dark skinned warriors, the orient feudal lords or even early kingdoms could even get close to even scratching them, let alone matching them or even more remote, defeating them._

 _However, The Lost Continent, from where the Hellions, the Celestials and Homo Magi, including Einheima, Math and Dorothea who was born much later on, originate from, had a highly advanced kingdom of Homo Magi, which allied with the Celestials that were not satisfied with the tyranny of the Emperor of Evil. They had continued to advance their civilization and began using alchemy to artificially extend their lives to possibly eternity, though there had to be regular procedures needed to maintain that eternal life. They sent in two of the representatives, their top scientist and sorcerer to find a suitable leader to replace the evil king, Math and Einheima_ (Math and Einheima nodded as their names were mentioned).

 _They found one in a small kingdom that had settled on the eastern outskirts of the Hell Kingdom, it was a small boy whose parents had been killed and eaten by Hellions, who had mentioned that the Emperor of Evil didn't need to come as the troop alone was enough to kill this small resistance. Math helped the boy learn the politics and wisdom to be a just ruler, the boy would grow up to be the First Emperor of the Empire._

 _To aid his young ruler in battling the Hell Kingdom, each repressed kingdom around had sent their best warrior to join his army, which were around forty nine in total, each with their own unique skills developed in their respective country. Einheima used her technology to make the fifty chosen fighters including the young ruler, each a single weapon of immense power, these would be the prototypes for Teigu that would be built later on. The armies marched with what became known as the Best 50 as well as followers of the deceased Heaven God, Sozo. They caught the now slothful and overconfident White Faction Hellions, including Daemon himself completely off guard. They had gotten weaker than they were at the start of the Hell Kingdom's founding mainly due to the demonic sunflower Hellion that gave the Emperor of Evil ill advice of lavishing in their success, named Notam. And this was not helped by the fact, they were involved in a political civil war with the Black Faction, who strongly disagreed with Notam's policies and who took their concentration away from the arriving army of humans. They underestimated their army greatly and suffered heavy wounds from the Best 50's weapons. They weren't fatal enough to destroy them like the Blessing power of the Celestials, but were left so humiliated due to their lavish attitude and the fact that the Celestials taught the Best 50 and the First Emperor the powers to overwhelm them due to this life choice; that they abandoned the Hell Kingdom and hide in the underground caverns of the Lost Continent where Hell was stationed to this day, plotting their revenge . Notam would claim that the humans cheated by allying with the Celestials and Homo Magi to get an advantage, but Daemon, was split into two halves during his fight with the First Empire, his babylike Body and his brilliant Mind, the latter of which was captured and imprisoned under the basements of the founding families of the new kingdom. Outraged by this fact, the White and Black Factions stripped Notam of his status and demoted him to a lower rank in Hellion society._

 _For humanity, this was a shining victory over evil and the world was forever grateful for the young leader for disposing of their enemy. He would then build his Empire over the ashes of the Hell Kingdom, and the kingdoms that allied with him swore never to attack him for as long as the Empire remained standing. A vow that ironically held them back from ever resisting Honest's corruption and occupation of their lands in the future due to their gratefulness to the Emperor's family._

The image stopped to allow everyone to catch their breath. Many in the room had either heard the origins of the Empire or heard it for the first time, but all were amazed that they was more to the story than was usually depicted.

Tatsumi then questioned Einheima, "If they defeated the Emperor of Evil, then why did the White Wing attack the slums with nobody stopping it?"

Einheima's face turned grim as she then resumed the images as she said, "Because after conquering the Hell Kingdom, we unknowingly took its place."

The monotone voice resumed its narration, this time more grim than before.

 _The First Emperor about 20 years before his death, advised the scientist to gather the best minds around the world. Fearing that his empire would collapse without the means of something to guard it as the original weapons were beginning to wear down with overuse. So they pulled their knowledge and resources to using Orichalcum and Danger Beasts' remains to create powerful weapons called Teigu. With these weapons, the military and territory of the Empire drastically expanded. But, the truth about Teigu was far worse..._

 _The Celestials, while accepted at first to the Empire's society, were eventually feared by the civilians of the people for their non human appearances that reminded them of the Hellions. So they pleaded with the Emperor to get rid of them, fearing that they would be a threat one day. So in the cover of night, the Emperor sent kidnappers to steal 40 of the Celestial's newborn generation as well as extracting parts from 9 Hellions that had imprisoned by the inept advisor Notam for speaking against him and left behind during the retreat. The final piece was the blood of Daemon that was collected from the fight with the Hellions, into a vials by Einheima who hoped to put it to better use. The Hellions would be then let free as they were weakened in power enough to not pose a threat, a mistake that was later regretted in centuries to come. The Celestial children were not so fortunate. They dipped alive in molten Orichalcum metal into the weapons and a few of the Celestials that managed to withstand the forging were artificially modified into Teigu as well. When the Celestials found out about this atrocity and understandably fought to avenge their offspring. The Emperor responded by massacring all, but a few survivors that would either vow to join the Hellions or seclude themselves from human eyes. They prophesied that in a thousand years that the Emperor of Evil would bring the downfall of his monarchy. One of the Celestials then cursed Einheima and Math with true immortality, so that they would witness the downfall of the utopia they helped built. In spite of that horrible incident, the Empire had a 500-year golden age in which all of humanity was united in world peace. However, this would not last._

 _During this time of peace the Hellion, Notam convinced the other Hellions that the best way to destroy the Empire was to revive the Mind of the Emperor of Evil and have him destroy the place from within. The Body of Daemon, returned to his original state, was reduced to a figurehead for Notam to finally realize his ambition of ruling a kingdom while hiding in the shadows. The Hellions agreed, if only because the Empire's protective weapons, the Teigu, had proven powerful enough to kill them on more than one occasion. Things were going to plan...Or it would have been if things hadn't change much to his horror._

 _Prior to the rise of the Hell Kingdom, Daemon took two wives of the Fallen Celestial tribe, Nocte and Lucia. Since he was a corrupt tyrant manipulated by Notam and his own sadistic impulses at the time, he took Nocte as his main lover and eventually she got pregnant with his heir. Lucia would be mainly used if the Emperor and Empress of Evil were of need of sexual indulgence. Nocte despite noticing the obvious treachery of Notam, tolerated him as it allowed her to indulge in her selfishness and sadism in tormenting humanity. After the embarrassing retreat, Lucia began to become more assertive in being Daemon's spouse mainly due to Lillia's encouragement and helped him realize his perfect form that he thought would only achieve through acts of sin, by training him in combat to master his powers. Shortly after she also was pregnant with eight possible heirs, and she suggested that it would best if they simply ask if the Hellions be allowed to live amongst the humans as equals. Nocte, while jealous at first, soon accepted her as a fellow spouse to their great rule. Notam was ABSOLUTELY consumed with rage that HIS idol was being tainted by this female, but also intense jealously over the fact that she was closer to Daemon than he ever was and her frequent advice never blew up in her face like his constantly did._

 _A_ _ngered that she had denied him everything, he plotted to have her killed. Details are vague, but three things occurred: One, Lucia was reported to have died during the civil war between Teigu in the Empire 500 years ago; two, Daemon who had arrived in the Empire had then cursed the Teigu users that if two Teigu users fought, one would die and that the souls of this generation would reincarnate and repeat the cycle of betrayal and murder until he gained his absolute power once more as he cradled her corpse and finally in his anger, he expelled something from his body, something even more purely evil than even Daemon during the Hell Kingdom, details of that were very vague. Her children also were reported to have died with her. Leaving the current child of Nocte to be manipulated by Notam. But, he faced accusations from the Black Faction that he had murdered her to have her be used by Empire scientists in their experiments and his actions in the involvement in the civil war, as noted by his own White Faction, had only succeeded in separating the Teigu, delaying their execution by a few centuries. Further humiliation fell on Notam, when Nocte's child, Abyss proved to be a keen strategist, but not as nearly as strong as his father, making even the White Faction wish that Lucia's children had survived so they would see the potential power they wielded. These factors helped to downgrade Notam to two positions: One, the teacher of the effeminate boy Hellions in the new education system and two, their agent in corrupting major governments including the Empire._

 _Notam manipulating several events behind the shadows to corrode the Empire enough to release his other figurehead. Three incidents stood out more than others. The first was 400 years ago when the remaining Teigu factions had a civil war with the creation of Shingu, weapons made to be superior to the super weapons, but were in the end inferior. The next two, were of equal importance, one was getting his student when he posed as a tutor, Prime Minister Honest Leo into power so he can influence the current Emperor into making his capital into a cesspool of sin for the Mind to revive. The second was the resurrection of Daemon's Mind's full conscious, which allowed the intelligent mind to possess the body of and then murder of Emperor Makoto's of the date of his birth ten to ten years ago that had succeeded in retrieving in both Daemon's mind to better fed corrupt energy for his revival, and...a barely alive Lucia's tortured body. This cemented Notam as a backstabbing monster, and was about to mauled to death when a Half Hellion human boy with the name of Sekairyu beat them to it, killing the schemer. He also tried to fight them as well, but was overwhelmed and forced to retreat and help create the Revolutionary Army to defeat the Hellions and their puppets in the Empire._

 _Notam's followers would masquerade as their teacher to influence Honest into manipulating the capital into decay, and would face opposition in the form of Night Raid._

The narration ended with everyone looking in intense shock at what they had just seen.

 **Next Chapter: Emperor Makoto makes a surprising announcement that will change the fate of the Jaegers, Night Raid, Six Generals and the Empire forever.**


	20. Chapter 20: Kill The Exorcists

**Author's Notes: This chapter will be the last major one in a while. The rest be focused on training, daily lives of the characters and the journey the Hellion Student Councils undergo to reach the capital incognito.**

 **Chapter 20: Kill The Exorcists**

Everyone's heads were bursting with questions after what they witness, Einheima in the background returned the crystal ball back to her pocket.

"I thought Honest was corrupt, but I never thought he sold his soul to the Devil," Seigi said to himself, looking down with guilt of being oblivious to an ancient evil that had been inside the capital unnoticed for years. The rest of the council hung their heads in shame in the realization that they had done nothing, but let this demon, Notam, control his puppet, Honest, to manipulate another puppet, Makoto into corrupting the Empire.

The Six Generals aside from Esdeath had been aware of Daemon and his Hell Kingdom for years, Oda, Swaar and Ocean had been informed by Busshin himself about the secret history of the Empire, Winnifria had heard this from his father and Circe had initially been uninformed as she went to her office and mission to be stationed at the borders of the Empire as one of Honest's several mad supporters, but had obtained intel from Daemon supporters she occasionally captured that caused her to realize that Honest was merely a pawn of a larger evil, thus became only truly brutal in justice execution to truly evil law breakers and just any person that broke the law like her family and especially Seryu had done. Esdeath gritted her teeth as she had realized that she had been used by a scheming snake who had made her believe she was on equal terms with Prime Minister Honest, when really was doing his dirty work for him. She scowled in Sekairyu's direction, envious that he got to him before she could be aware of his existence and thus kill him for deceiving her purpose.

The Teigu users of the Revolutionary Army looked with gloom and misery, especially Miyu, Akame and Wave, with the revelation that the weapons that they had for so long, were actually made from mostly innocent lives. Especially was this so, in Mine's case as she had been bonded with Pumpkin to become the Teigu, Hermes. She looked at Orochi and figured that he and probably Susanoo had underwent the same transformation or even worse, had been forged into Teigu during the First Emperor's reign. Miako, Kurome, Mimasu, Rake and Mushashi remained apathetic to the revelation.

Einheima and Math looked down in shame of what they had done, with Orochi looking at Math and patted his shoulder and gave a weak smile that was strange to his frightening visage.

Sekairyu retained his stoic expression the entire time, keeping his feelings to himself. Nakaido and Hemi had serious expressions as they were aware of the Hellions' existence beforehand, while for Najenda, knowing that someone was behind Honest had shaken her and made her miss having Lubbock to comfort her.

Izanagi had been informed by Sekairyu of Daemon's existence when he became the leader of the Revolutionary Army, had a look of pity towards Makoto was barely keeping himself from both crying and losing his temper all at once from the revelation of his parents' murderer, Daemon. The young emperor grabbed the arms of his throne and shook it violently

Tatsumi noticed that she looked longingly at Lucia and Daemon, like a girl wanting to see her parents again. However, other thoughts also ran through his mind. That Sekairyu was in fact a Half Hellion for reasons Tatsumi was not aware of yet, wondered if he himself was actually human and was it part of the reason that he had to leave him behind 10 years ago. He also felt sorry for Daemon, a demonic outsider like Mine that had ostracized for his differences and became a monster because of it. He also couldn't forgive him for being the cause of so much tragedy that had occurred to his friends.

Then, Emperor Makoto looked on with strong resolution as he said something that surprised everyone.

"I am deeply disappointed that Honest had been dealing with evil forces behind my back in order to corrupt the Empire for his own purposes and using everyone including myself as puppets kept ignorant of the truth. He is now imprisoned for his crimes for the remainder of his life, a punishment too lenient for his actions. I may not know much about the Hellions, but I know that they have done everything to undermine it. So in order to combat this force, I will now establish a group to deal with these creatures called...The Exorcists! They will be headed by the Six Generals with the leaders of the Revolutionary Army as the majority of their officers have information about this enemy, the former will be able to subdue the latter if they ever step out of line. Their subordinates will also be stationed in this group to back them up. That is all."

Everyone bowed quietly and then left the room, on their faces was one of puzzlement and shock. This was something no one had seen coming.

 **Back in the Lost Continent, Hell**

The White and Black Student Councils, wore their school uniforms, the Black wearing skin-tight suits of bio-mechanical nature with the girls having a modification of showing their navel, while the White wore white suits with the girls have a modification that also showed their navels. The superintendent Owl stood in front of a podium above the faculty of teachers that were of various Hellion subspecies. Some were thrilled to see them go off on their mission, but others thought that they were too young to undertake this task.

 **"Starting Tomorrow, you will head off to the continent where our people once ruled. However, I have dire news: The Empire has set up a group to destroy us, called the Exorcists that will try and locate our realm. An alchemist that ran away from us 200 years ago will aid you in making upgrades to your bodies so you may evolve to develop immunity to whatever power they possess. Now make our country proud,"** said the deep voiced Owl Hellion.

The student councils bowed and went their separate ways. Aranea accompanying Poma so she wouldn't be targeted by the less savory Hellion students, while Ligna guarded the two small Hellion Girls out of the interest of fighting someone who would target them.

Delphinu accompanied Nigrum as she held her arm around his. Nigrum was indifferent to this, but everyone else knew that Delphinu had a strong crush on the Black Wing, which the latter was oblivious to.

Album and Fossor accompanied each other as they went to the other Student Council members in an attempt to annoy them. When Felisa tried to mess with them by surprising them, they reacted by trying to attack her. She then continued to take jumps in her direction, leaving Album and Fossor annoyed.

Multis would try to stalk Fulgur as he saw him to be the cutest and youngest of the male students, only to be shocked unconscious by the latter. Multis went on his own way quietly and ashamed that he failed in trailing him back home. In the direction, Fulgur went was Hellions avoiding to cross his path as he was famous for brutalizing anyone who tried to get in his way. Machina joined him, being the only one on the Student Council he tolerated due to how silent he was.

Nix tried to follow Fulgur, but was tugged by Rosa who shook his head in disapproval. She stared longingly in his direction. Rosa also grabbed Mus, who said it wasn't his business to be in company, but was refused by Rosa who told him that he was lonely so he decided to have someone accompany him home. The girl and a few boy Hellions that followed Nix out of how they saw her as adorable, then retreated when Mus joined as they heard rumors that he was an extremely dangerous individual.

Augmenta and Brachium accompanied each other, which led to how others saw them as an odd couple, with Augmenta being a free spirit and Brachium being a stern law enforcer. Both were too flustered to admit their affections.

Angelusa, Apis, Cerebrum and Centaurum gathered around Hydra, their student council president, as they discussed several issues concerning student politics. Apis implied that even Hydra had flaws, which to an argument with Angelusa. Centaurum tried to calm the two down and Cerebrum would stare in a dazed gaze at Hydra, causing him to trip a few times. Hydra could care less as all she wanted was to achieve Lord Abyss' desires and that was all there was to it.

Demogorgon, Monstrum and Tenebris gathered around the levitating sphere that hid Draca's appearance. Demo, as others referred to him as, would preach on how they would kill the humans. No one paid attention to his tangents. Both Monstrum and Tenebris stated that they were falling behind the other faction due to Draca's weak presence, something that would needed to be fixed if she ever became the right hand woman of one of the eight children of Lucia, which Dorothea spent day and night trying to use alchemy to resurrect. Draca remained silent, muttering of unusual topics came from within the sphere, which puzzled her colleagues.

Shirome would look in irritation as Aome in her stoic expression made her familiar, Seryu carry her in her arms. The latter of which, was extremely annoyed by. Sora would look forward and smiled in a menacing visage in the hopes of finding a worthy adversary.

 **Next Chapter: Tatsumi discusses the lives of everyone after the Exorcists' establishment.**


	21. Chapter 21: Daily Life Part 1

**Author's Note: This is be the first of many chapters dedicated to the daily lives of the characters in the Exorcist group as they finally adjust to the peace an Empire without Honest can provide.**

 **Chapter 21: Tatsumi's Journal Part 1**

 **Journal Log Day 200**

 _What that little kid emperor surprised me, as it did pretty much everyone else. I couldn't believe that it was this little guy that managed to defeat the entire Revolutionary Army just with a letter and then only let us live to because we have information and the abilities to fight this new enemy. As a member of the anti-Helliion group, the Exorcists, I've been training with my evolved Incursio to master it in order to defeat the White Wing. Its power as it turns out is light manipulation, with its invisibility Trump Card is actually light refraction to camouflage itself, a mere fraction of its true power. I haven't mastered its true Trump Card yet, but I'm getting there. I'm also uncomfortable with people having to touch my wings or tail as they've become a permanent attachment to my body. I'm either being admired by how cool I look or it frightens anyone away._

 _Even so, I've been grateful for other reasons, mainly because without Honest the capital has truly become peaceful. The corrupt nobles and officers that engaged in Honest's policies, and had enough alibis to avoid persecution were...judged by Oda in a far distant location and were never heard of again. The members associated with those that were only being brainwashed by their elders are now being re-educated in common decency bythe Lord of the Path of Peace at the new re-education division of the religion. The remaining patriarchs and matriarchs were allowed to stay in order to maintain relationships with the noble class with the Empire on the condition they become better citizens. As for Suzuka, she's imprisoned herself in the safety of the Imperial Fist temple for some reason. Emperor Makoto has agreed on the head of the Temple's terms to not detain her if the Imperial Fist lends their services to him and not Honest. They agreed on the condition of sending in Cosmina for some reason I can't figure out._

 _Hemi, my old man, Najenda and Nakaido have been reinstated into their general ranks and working with the Six Generals in hunting down people who aligned themselves with Hellions in order to locate their masters' base of operations. They're also trying to find Hellions and kill them. It turns out that the reason aside from Honest wanting an excuse to have uncontrollable elements away from the capital, was the Minister Chouri before his death, had been informed by Makoto's father, Busshin of Hellion existence. He wanted to send in the Six Generals because they were the only people in the Empire at the time strong enough to even last more than a second against a Hellion, let alone kill them in droves. So they spent the last decade destroying Hellions under the pretense of killing invaders from other kingdoms; but they keep multiplying in number to counter the losses of their population. They admitted Budo had initially done some work in defeating Hellions, but couldn't catch up with the other four with Esdeath doing Honest's dirty work. So he gave up and settled with defeating resistances for Honest, much to his displeasure._

 _As for the generals themselves, it's complicated as the letters I get from Najenda imply. Hemi and Swaar are back to drinking buddies like the rebellion never happened because they only fought with the mindset that they were on opposing sides. Nakaido is friendly, but Ocean refuses to associate with him because of what happened during their fight. Oda isolate himself from others, only helping when it involves Hellion idolizers. Najenda and my old man are having the group look for the retired soldier that turns out to have trained me and my old man, saying he's able to help Einheima and Math in upgrading the Teigu. And also...my letters say that Najenda and my old man are getting along, maybe because of their shared trait of eyepatches and that he glares at anyone who calls her "Hunk" as he sees her as a woman. Didn't know he had that in him to be so considerate. And a second letter states that my old man of all people is comforting her on the loss of Lubbock, and she returned his concern...and a few letters later, Najenda says that she's going to become a real mom to someone soon...my mom...Moving On! As for Esdeath, Circe and Winnifria, it'll be discussed later on. As for the council that usually hangs around Emperor Makoto, they've been assigned to help with the Six Generals' mission to find Hellions, much to both their joy of being useful and horror of obviously out of place for this assignment. Izanagi has basically taken all of their responsibilities because he's really good at multitasking. Wave, Run who is grateful to Voluptasia for reviving him and Kurome have also been assigned to the Six Generals to better master their powers. It would be for the best, as Kurome isn't really happy with the new regime and Wave wanted to be with her to comfort her._

 _Izanagi and the younger relatives to Makoto were allowed to return to the capital as royalty. Izanagi helps Makoto with politics and training him to use the Emperor's heirloom, Excalibur as its the only Teigu that could fight on par with Daemon if he ever resumed his ultimate form. Also, Makoto has been happier now that he has company of his younger cousins in his bed, not being lonely anymore. Voluptasia, someone I can't figure out has gotten very close to Makoto as he continued to master Excalibur and has turned her bashful attention to the young Emperor instead of me. I don't get why though. Izanagi initially seemed to be cold and distant, but he's really stressed about the whole rebellion and how things got worse. Now that Honest is put away, he's more composed and friendlier to approach. His Teigu,_ _Quetzalcoatl, is one of five armor Teigu that were created, along with mine, Arondight, Grand Chariot and Excalibur, his focuses on the power of wind and speed. His Trump Card, **Cortez** , allows him to use wind currents to turn the enemy into gold. Its good that he's reluctant to use it as it is a scary ability to have. As for Makoto, whenever he activates it, the room becomes too bright to see him. From what I can see, is that he takes a humanoid armored shape of the kid's small size._ _  
_

 _For the other Teigu users of my generation, they're training under Math and Einheima who want us to master our Teigu to the level of the Six Generals. I'm still dealing with the fact that they're actually over 1000 years old due to their curse of immortality. I casually accept it since the Teigu have the power to warp the laws of reality, resurrect giant Danger Beasts and have enough sentience to have their own identifies. Immortality seems tame in comparison. They were the original creators of the Teigu, with Einheima being also the creator of the Shingu along with other special weapons she's helped create in other countries to match the Teigus' power._

 _Dr. Ordanaire assists them with Perfector in check ups to see if we are healthy enough to fight and train. In comparison to his depraved brother, he is a sane man with a wife and son. He regrets being associated with Dr. Stylish and the mere mention of his name irritates him to no end. This side is not what I had expected from a serious, no-nonsense doctor. He activated the Trump Card denied from his brother's curiosity, **Best Solution** , it allows his hands to create something from any item in his general location to perfectly solve any difficult situation. Einheima implies that Perfector was the prototype for Halphas when they had created the Teigu, whose power would be a larger scale version of his._

 _Rake turned out to the estranged son of Liver, who beat up people to satisfy a thirst for combat, something both Liver and Bro disapproved of. Bro and Rake would get into fights over which hairstyle was cooler, Pompadour or Afro much to the military force's annoyance. Rake never commented on Bro being gay as it allowed him more chances with the ladies. Although he had a strained relationship with his father, he tried to have him released when Liver was imprisoned for not supporting Honest. Just as he had gotten approval, Esdeath had enlisted him into her Three Beasts groups to help her in her conquests. Disgusted with his father's hypocrisy, he left the Empire and joined the Revolutionary Army to battle his dad. I wonder if I would've become that if my old man stayed in the Empire during Honest's reign. Modoru told me he was furious when Bro beat him to the punch to killing Liver, saying he wanted to kill the bastard himself. In spite of this, he's now mastering the Teigu, Black Marlin in Liver's steed, given by the Empire forces because he had the most capability with it. It's very admirable...which is the best thing I can say about him. Rake is a JERK, even more so than Mushashi and my old man. He is brash, sadistic, and incredibly cocky, with some pessimistic and playing around attitude mixed in. He's constantly ridiculing and looking down on the other Teigu users, especially Modoru who he treats like trash. I never expected the seemingly polite Liver would have a son like this in my wildest imagination. In spite of this, he's also very level headed in combat and occasionally shows us moments of kindness. I can't figure him out. He seems to have a grudge on Esdeath for turning his dad into a lapdog. Esdeath also holds him in low regard as she sees him as a poor replacement. Adeline says they argue like an old married couple. He uses Black Marlin, a Teigu offered to him after a previous Revolutionary owner had died, but also said that he should've gotten it in the first place as the previous guy was worthless. I wanted to punch him for insulting his comrade, but it turns out he can use its water manipulation in much more effective manner than its previous owner and even Liver for that manner. Rake uses the body's property of being 70% composed of water to manipulate his bodily fluids, a modification Math helped create because the previous abilities of relying on outside sources were unpractical in a real fight. It can turn his spit into bullets, turn his sweat into needles, his tears into small daggers and his...welll...Number 1...(can't say it in front of Discora and Harmony) into acid. His Trump Card has been modified into **Bloody Pride** , that manifests his blood in the form of fighting gloves to punch enemies._

 _Speaking or Modoru, when he's not being Rake's chew toy, is a prankster with an immature and playful personality. He fights by confusing and deceiving his enemies and using the Axe Teigu, Belvaac as a finishing move when their guards down. He's more like the childish older brother to the Teigu users. Surprisingly, Adeline of all people is his girlfriend and they have a much more stable relationship than mine. His Belvaac as I've seen before allows him to separate the axe into two pieces that hound its target till it hits. It's trump card, as I've learned is called **Boomerang** , recombining the two pieces into a boomerang shape, have it surrounded with orange energy and toss it towards the enemy till it hits...most of the time it hits Modoru instead, but he recovers._

 _I heard of Adeline from my reports from Najenda. She graduated at the top of class in the Empire's military, but left when Honest's corruption began to grab hold of the capital. She's strict, but motherly to us as long as we don't get into trouble. She's also very depressed that she doesn't stand out more in the group even with Extase, who admittedly even by Mine has a very unimpressive Trump Card that she refuses to modify out of pride and memory of Sheele. I hope Sheele forgives me for just insulting her Teigu earlier. She gets along with Modoru enough to be his girlfriend, something I am very puzzled about. In terms of strength, she's the 3rd strongest of the Four Heavenly Queens, with Voluptasia and Miyu being way beyond her in capabilities. , Adeline takes charge as the leader of the group as she is the most responsible and mature of the group. She really has a great deal of admiration to Najenda as she was the junior to her senior in school. Both found Esdeath to be hard to get along with._

 _Miako keeps to herself, being very aloof to the group and for the most part doesn't show any emotions. The only emotion she does have is hatred for Akame. She really despises Akame and more than one occasion, had to be restrained from killing her when she saw her. It turns out she was the younger sister of Taeko, a Revolutionary assassin that Akame had killed. It got this from Adeline who Miako is comfortable talking to. Akame has tried to reconcile with Miako, but with no positive results. She has more capability of using the Teigu, Shamsir than its previous and twisted owner from the Wild Hunt, Enshin. It can release aerial blades based on the lunar cycles, weak when there was no moon and strongest when the moon was at its fullest. Miako discovered its Trump Card: **Mahshid** , can can create artificial moons to counter Shamsir's flaw. On top of this, she's a master of espionage as she's managed to find me wherever I escape to avoid Winnifria and Esdeath as of recent events. She seems to enjoy Esdeath's company as well, much to my annoyance as she non-verbally teases me a lot. She ranks the weakest of the Four Queens, so she trains hard to keep up with her stronger allies._

 _Discora and Harmony are interesting to say the least. They talk in unison like a single person, but sometimes Discora speaks on "her" own. Discora comes off as lively, cocky and bratty when he does this. Harmony, the more girly and cheerful one chides Discora for this and insists on acting like each other. I learned from Einheima that Discora's actually boy, but is forced to dress up and act like his sister 24/7. Harmony is very…close…to Discora and doesn't let him have goals that aren't hers. The reason for this as Einheima told me that their older brother, Nyau, had sold them into slavery into the former Path of Peace member Bolic's collection where he had his minion, Holimaca use this Teigu, Adayusu to continuously merge and defuse them for long periods of time. As a result, Harmony thinks Discora is her divided half and as such needs to act like herself. It makes me and Akame glad that we killed Nyau and Holimaca the way we did. Einheima confirmed to me that Adayusu, ironically one of the Teigu made to destroy Hellions, would reunite Daemon's mind with his body. Esdeath didn't know of this fact about Nyau as she only sought him out for his strength and didn't check his background. As for their Teigu abilities, Discora take ownership of Scream, the flute Teigu from a fallen Revolutionary Army soldier, allowing him to use his own power rather than relying on his sister. The Teigu as I remember it, allows him to use hypnosis in various ways, but Einheima has modified it to allow him to become an older version of himself with heightened speed and strength, and not the behemoth Nyau turned into. An additional use for the Teigu, would be use it as a bludgeon as Discora discovered. Harmony uses Heavy Pressure, the microphone Teigu that emits soundwaves in a more subtle way than its previous owner, Cosmina, a Wild Hunt member reduced to a monster by her ally Dorothea. Einheima has modified the microphone so it emits enchanting sounds that draw in enemies so Discora can then defeat. Her Trump Card, that its previous master didn't discover was **Muse** , which allows her to grow up into an attractive woman with heightened speed and power. Einheima told me that she and Math made Scream and Heavy Pressure to be parallels to each other, like most Teigus I learned turned out to be._

 _Alister is a very playful and intelligent fellow that wittily teases the girls, especially Miyu, whom I believe he has a crush on. Alister is a shrewd fighter that intelligently uses his Teigu, Die Leaguer in various combinations to take advantage of the floating spheres' powers. Mimasu and Alister share a close relationship in despite of their contrasting personalities. Alister at times, has a distant face looking into the distance. Adeline says that he joined the Revolutionary Army to find his missing sister, hoping to interrogate Honest of the Hellion location. His Trump Card, is **Carnival** , combining the spheres into a checkerboard staff that has ten different effects when it strikes an enemy, which seems to be completely random. I'm guessing the previous owner, Champ of Wild Hunt, wasn't smart or skilled enough to achieve its trump card._

 _Mimasu is Oda's estranged son, much to my shock, lacking his father's strength and makes up for it with his mind. He's very distant and cynical about everything, questioning every decision made. Alister is his closest acquaintance as he's the one he can speak on equal terms. He has a strange habit of noting terms called "Story Cliches" for any scenario concerning battle, which surprisingly have proven correct. He uses the Teigu, Spectator in a more passive way than Zank, the mad executioner that Akame killed. Mimasu is the strategist, using Spectator's power to read minds of enemies, look through solid objects to see hidden enemies, see muscle movements to predict actions, inspect for objects along with long range vision to find distant enemies and has modified the illusion power by having Einheima combine the Teigu with the crystal ball, Delphi that had shown us the history of Hellions to view any thoughts of an enemy on a projector. All of these abilities including his Trump Card, **Scan** , which allows him to scan for the weak point of any enemy, allows him to give precise instructions to deal with enemies and defeat an enemy if he's forced to fight himself using cunning to win. Math says that it works the best for him as Mimasu has no interest in the opposite gender, unlike myself who obviously was very interested in the girls in Night Raid._

 _Orochi, Math's Teigu may look and seem creepy, but is very kind and also very clumsy in his actions. Seeing that reminds me of Sheele when she was alive. He has all of the regenerative powers and strength of Susanoo, but with his Trump Card: **Orochiryu** , allows him to become a large eight headed serpent that breathes poison, might make him stronger than Susanoo. I tried to ask about his past, he kept quiet in comparison to Susanoo's honesty. His master, Math is a cheerful and wise grandfather figure, lenient and understanding, but mentions of Daemon show a much darker and violent killing intent that he tries to suppress around others. I decided not to mention Daemon's name around Math again._

 _Einheima can be informative and wise when she wants to, but most of the time a mischievous and obnoxious brat. Mine and Einheima argue with each other constantly because they're both equally stubborn. While she does have distant, mysterious expressions of unknown thought, she seems to have a sadistic desire to have Hellions die, as she sometimes displays the warped faces I had seen on Aria and Seryu when she muttered thoughts of murderous intent to herself. It from that I got the impression that she was the one who designed Yatsufusa, Koro and other horrifying Teigu because she wanted to have the Hellions be killed in the most nightmarish ways possible. Math implies that it was Hellion assaults in her childhood that made her this way, but I can't find in myself to ever really forgive her for creating the weapons that hurt my friends. The Teigu she had was Delphi, the encyclopedia of knowledge that had shown us the history of the Empire, before she merged it with Spectator. My old man somehow knew of this and sent her another one due to his unique powers. She then modified it into **Scripture of Sages: Grimoire** , a book shaped Teigu that allows her to cast spells made from the special energy she and Math wield called Blessing. Her trump card, **Archmage,** allows her to eat (yes eat it whole) so she can increase her speed and other stats in order to fight alongside us. After a fight is done, she then becomes a baby for a few days as the setback to her abilities._

 _Miyu is the friendly person I initially thought Seryu to be, without any of the insanity of her sister. The 2nd strongest of the Four Queens, she diligently trains to be strong so she can serve the people. She's very girly in comparison to the sullen Miako, the responsible Adeline and the odd Voluptasia, dressing in girly clothes and shopping when off duty. She doesn't like killing and tries to avoid it if she can help it. She seems very confused that her mom, formerly a crazed justice fanatic is now calmer and only goes crazy on actual enemies to the Empire as well as Hellions. Circe also seems to be convinced that she can engage me to her, which causes Miyu to fluster in embarrassment, as constant attempts of setting me up with her daughter have shown. Miyu due to drinking Styx, is able to manipulate her body in any way to combat her enemies. In summary, Miyu represents what Seryu would have been if the Hellions and Honest's poliices hadn't driven her insane. Circe for that matter, is much calmer and mature than I initially saw her to be, at least when she's not punishing evil people or pushing Miyu on me. Her Teigu, Halphus allows her body to become any kind of weapon and her Trump Card, **Genesis** and create any weapon suited for defeating an enemy._

 _Voluptasia is...strange to say the least. She initially seemed to be a shy little girl to me, but the more I learned about her, the weirder she seemed. Basically, Voluptasia often acts stuck in her own world. Because of this, she seems slow and easily distracted, when in reality she merely has a mind that works quite differently from that of most people. She is often prone to daydreaming, absent-mindedness and non-sequiturs. When she gets a thought in her head, she tends to focus on it so intently that the rest of the world simply disappears, causing her to often miss what's going on around her. Voluptasia always keeps a quiet, accessible mood. It's extremely rare to catch her in a fit of anger or losing control. She has a habit of being able to point out obvious things nobody else seems to notice, like the flaws in my old man and Einheima's plan. According to Einheima, she was by herself for a long time till Sekairyu found her and got her into the Revolutionary Army. Her only contact with boys was Sekairyu and Izanagi who more like people that gave her cookies to please her, but with me she was for the first time, felt an tenderness in her heart as she had fallen for him. I thought it would mean she'd eventually fall for me, but then the same thing occurred when she saw Emperor Makoto. She told me she only was interested in me because I was strong, but Makoto as it turns out has the potential to be stronger. So she's wanting to win his affections since. Aside from that, she displays a great deal of phenomenal power that makes me think she's even stronger than Esdeath's current power, but lacks the motivation to use it. Also she stared at Daemon and Lucia like they were her parents and I'm curious to know why._

 _Aside from his fanatic worshipping of General Oda, Mushashi is a cold, cynical and arrogant loner that doesn't associate with the group at all. He'd rather be spending more time alone honing his skills than socializing with people that aren't General Oda or one of Oda's forces. Mushashi displayed great indifference towards the others, feeling his skills put him so far above the team that they were more of a hindrance to him and his own advancement. He only works with us because Oda ordered it and wouldn't be risking his life if it wasn't the case. Mushashi also had a competitive streak that he had developed with a friend named Sora, information that Einheima had told me of when I asked out his past, at times accepting his challenges if only to show that he was superior, something he seemed to have directed at me. He has both a superiority and an inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes that they are. Mushashi was initially dismissive of Akame as certain he was the better, only to obsessive in getting better than her, when she was his equal in swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. He's oblivious or simply doesn't care about the fan crushes from the girls that have fallen for his looks. As mentioned before, he's a prodigy in combat as he was taught by General Oda himself. He wields the Teigu: **Heads of Thousand Beasts: Chimera** , a chain of animals collected from a tribe of assassins that Akame and the group, the Elite Seven, managed to kill. It's was then sent to Oda's faction where Mushashi would possess and have people within Oda's troops modify. Its abilities, are now modified to allow to transform into large animal humanoids that increases his strength tenfold. His Trump Card: Bakemono, allows him to become a chimera of Danger Beast that are best suited to defeat an enemy._

 _Mine is the same as she was before the incident with Budo, but the situation around us has changed dramatically. In order to defeat General Swaar at the time, Einheima injected the remains of Pumpkin into her body to become the Teigu Hermes. It was the only option left as even with Dr. Ordanaire's expertise, Mine would've been comatose for life. Even though she lost, the conflict ending with Oda having Honest imprisoned made that lose irrelevant. But, with that power came a great price; one that forced us to end our relationship. I had a vision of what Mine had become and what it would mean for our relationship, something outright confirmed when Einheima said that Mine was sterile due to become an artificial being. It would mean a life of a vacant marriage that would become bleaker as I grew older while Mine remained the same age. So we were forced to break up. She's also been receiving letters from Swaar of all people, wondering if she was ok and if any boys were trying to take advantage of her. It's like he's her father or something, though Hemi mentions he had a wife and daughter of Empire lineage and lost the daughter due to her mixed...I understand now. Her Trump Card is **Big Pinch** , allowing her to use the difference of strength to overwhelm an enemy if they are stronger than her by firing all 17 guns at him or her. The drawback is that it doesn't work at all ironically when against enemies weaker than her, as she relies on the difference of energy between herself and an stronger enemy to fire the right amount to defeat him or her. A weaker enemy's energy isn't enough to launch her trump card, so she uses her regular sniper and gun rifles to make up for it. Basically, only Rake, Voluptasia, Math and any of the Six Generals are the only training partners to allow her to use her Trump Card. _

_She's currently living with Dragnet, Bro's little brother that I learned about once the Exorcists had been established. He was an awkward kind of guy, socially inept and clumsy, much unlike the larger than life presence Bro had, something that told me Bro had him sent out of the front lines and never spoke of him because of how unprepared he was for fighting the Empire. I was right, Dragnet confirmed that when he joined the Revolutionary Army in order to follow Bro, he had him stationed as an aide to Hemi so he wouldn't get involved with the work Night Raid had dedicated their lives to. He would've remained a nameless soldier till fate allowed him to become Mine's operator, and since then has become closer to her. Some part of me wanted to punch him for taking away Mine, but I punched Einheima instead along with Mine for allowing this situation to happen. Mine and I have gone back to being friends, but I regret not having to marry her. He has basic battle training, but is too naive and inexperienced in real combat._

 _Akame...oh boy, is very complicated. After Leone's death, we had begun to understand each other much better, maybe more than just friends. If Pais and Ritone hadn't jumped in, I don't know what would've happened if it were left to continue. Akame remains as serious and level-headed around the team, but with me I can tell she's avoiding me. She stammers when she's talking to me alone and away from the group, blushes when she looks in my face and gazes at me with a look that Mine...gave when I admitted my love for her... Lately, she's very mad at Miyu, Miako, but especially both Esdeath and Winnifria for having all their attention on me. I want to talk to her about it, but I can't say anything without Miako deciding to reveal intimate secrets about me, Winnifria and Esdeath to pester her. Math is currently helping her master the true power of Murasame, one that seems to be different from the one hit poison that she's been using till now._

 _My current situation is, Esdeath and Winnifria is also very complex. Esdeath for her involvement is put under house arrest with Winnifria, who is faster than even time to detain her if she ever goes berserk and myself because her attraction to me keeps her from using her time powers to eroding the capital to dust. Emperor Makoto allows her to live because at the moment he can't touch her and also her power is an asset to the Empire more than ever. So aside from training in the palace, I've been forced to remain with Edeath and Winnifria at all times, except using the bathroom obviously. This means I've been in the bed with the two of them thankfully in their civilian sizes, at night and sharing baths with them. Esdeath tries to have me to herself as she usually does, but Winnifria tries to take me because she understandably sees me as a bad influence. Esdeath hasn't been able to make advances towards me because Winnifria is very pure for a militant family's daughter who believes any advances so occur after marriage. This is good if it weren't for Winnifria's own innocent attempts at dating me in thankfully normal situations, like stargazing, going out to dinner and training at the military academy, with Esdeath being forced to attend. I've also seen an increase of threats from Winnifria's girl followers for having to stay with their idol. It turns out Winnifria has a large family of younger siblings that had been hidden from Honest's knowledge due to Budo's fear of what he would do to them. They're polite and friendly for sheltered children. Winnifria, although she carries herself as a stoic woman, she's very strong willed, courageous and determined. When around me, she's very awkwardly shy, as I've been in a relationship before, I can tell she's trying hard to please me as a potential girlfriend._

 _I noticed a change in Esdeath that's both subtle and significant all at once. Not that she's given up on wanting to fight strong enemies and being dominant over me in a relationship. It's that somehow after getting omnipotence in her abilities she's become enlightened to the fact short term sadism and adherence to primeval beliefs hinders her in her actions and that being empathetic to people, regardless of their strengths is the best way to achieve her affections for me. That and being around the young children at the academy and Path of Peace temple, have caused her to become more motherly. I think it's helped her in associating with the group, though with Rake she's very dismissive due to being not the person his father was. To put it in Rake's words, she's become the type that parties and enjoys a good fun fight rather than being the type that spares enemies to become worthy adversaries, try to use orders as an excuse to engage in bloodshed and live only for battle. Math told me that Hemi and Swaar are the former type and Izou, Chisa, Daidara, Seryu, Kurome and formerly Esdeath are the latter type._

 _E_ _inheima also has told me to my face that the latter type is exactly what Hellions are, but it's complicated. They've been divided into two factions after Notam appeared, with The White Faction including the monster that manipulate Honest, prefer trickery and ending fights without direct confrontation if they can help it and the Black Faction, which to me are a much darker version of Esdeath and Seryu, believing that fighting is their purpose and since they believe in the Justice of the Law of Nature, it allows them to do whatever they want. Math implies if the Black Faction gets their leader back to their mindset, he'll destroy the world in searching for a worthy opponent. And I swear I sometimes hear a roar of anger in the far distance whenever Esdeath starts to become nicer. Esdeath has told me a lot about her father, but not her mom for some reason._

 _I'm getting off-topic because I've actually in a pickle right now. Esdeath somehow managed to convince Winnifria that she would share me with her. Aside from one incident involving Circe, which she refuses to go into, it would be her first kiss, a first kiss with a boy. From that point on, Winnifria's abandoned her previous abstinent beliefs and has joined Esdeath in passionately pursuing me, taking turns in the privacy of Winnifria's residence to kiss me. I tried to write to my old man of all people of how to deal with this. It's because the girls would try and protest this relationship and be defeated easily by the two of them and Voluptasia is too weird to talk to, despite being leagues above them. The Emperor and his forces would also be easily defeated as well in spite of protest, Ocean even with his Teigu negation power would be shocked and frozen before he could even react. Mushashi, Einheima and Rake would have a field day with this, saying I'm really their pet now. Discora's too young to understand, Mimasu wouldn't care and Modoru would be silenced before he could even say anything, along with Dr. Ordanaire, Alister, Math and Orochi. I then discovered to my horror Miako had already sent the information to my old man on Esdeath's request and was shocked to what the response was. He said it's there's nothing you can do when you're confronted with a domineering woman, let alone two as he knew from experience with mom, so I should just give in and eventually come to like it. Then the door open and I saw the two of them in their nightgowns ready for night._

 _I'm being forced to leave now, but they've assumed me enough to write about their Teigu powers before they take me away. Esdeath's Teigu, now called Demon's Extract: Gaap, can manipulate ice and time to their full potential. Meaning regeneration from nothingness, becoming ice and controlling the time stream in its entirety. Her Trump Card, Chukwa, can slow down an enemy's time to allow for rapid strikes, something I know from experience. Winnifria's Teigu, Furfur, allows her to become lightning and faster than time itself. Her trump card, Avalon can either purify or obliterate those of impurities, something that didn't happen when she struck me. This purity of my soul resulted in her affections towards me. And there's nothing I can do now as I'm not strong enough to overpower them._

 _And now I spend the night together. One the bright side, Math is going to teach us a new technique to help us work better as a team of Teigu users. Tatsumi signing of-(stopped from writing as Tatsumi was then dragged out of the room by Esdeath and Winnifria.)_

 **Next Chapter: Tatsumi's intimate night with Esdeath and Winnifria. And discovery of a new power.**


	22. Chapter 22: Daily Life Part 2

**Author's Notes: As for the beginning of the chapter, it has a foreshadowing of Tatsumi's new power and a cruel irony.**

 **I'm also introducing the levels of Teigu, that were hinted in the main manga. I believe**

 **As for the Teigu users outside of the main group, they'll be revealed eventually.**

Chapter 22: Daily Life Part 2

Winnifria's estate.

It was a large mansion adorned with golden dragon statues symbolizing the Empire's glory. It had all the things you'd expect from such a large household including dining hall, guest rooms, galleries of portraits of ancestors, etc. Winnifria's younger siblings, ones that Budo had hidden from public eye out of fear of what Honest would do to them as hostages, but were tutored enough to function in high society. In the main bedroom was guarded by a watchful Miako, who made sure that no one got in or out. In the dimly lit room, Tatsumi was cowering at the headboard of the large bed, meant for the gigantic Budo and his late wife. At the moment, Esdeath and Winnifria were nearing closer in their transparent nightgowns showing their well endowed figures, both with passionate glazes.

"I-It's for your own good, we both like you the same way. Don't hold it against us," Winnifria stuttering awkwardly with an expression of bashfulness.

"You're about to become one with me...and Win...just as I always wanted," Esdeath said with a confident and deep smile.

Tatsumi began to panic and activated his Teigu, thinking of getting out of the room in the quickest way possible. A way to bypass the two women approaching him and get out of the house.

Suddenly, Tatsumi's suit began to glow immensely bright, enough to cover the room with golden light. Esdeath and Winnifria covered their eyes. Tatsumi saw this chance to escape and rush full-throttle towards the door. But, he was moving at incredible speed towards the shut door. He prepared for the impact as he closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he came to a realization. He had somehow gotten outside the Empire's front gate without anyone knowing. Tatsumi was very confused about he managed to do this, but at the moment he was relived that he managed to escape. Until he looked up with eyes comedically bulged out of his sockets to what was above him. A cerulean clock of blue ice began to turn its hands in reverse. Tatsumi felt as like he was being pulled backwards on a chain at top speeds.

Suddenly, he was right where he had started, in the corner of the bed with Esdeath and Winnifria approaching him.

"Wait happened, I thought I," Tatsumi asked his thoughts out loud not aware of his situation.

"In the timeline I just replaced, you sped the photons in Incursio so quickly that you transfigured into photon particles that phased through solid matter to the edge of the capital. Luckily, I placed a time reversal apparatus on your spinal cord so any timeline with the possibility of escape could be negated," Esdeath spoke in an incomprehensible manner.

"Come again," Tatsumi asked in confusion as Winnifria caressed his face with a gentle smile.

"It means you have the power of moving at the speed where you literally become light itself, but Esdeath placed a permanent feature on your back that reverse time before you made the escape," Winnifria said as she and Esdeath got closer to his face.

"What," Tatsumi screamed in utter confusion, which ran through the house. Winnifria then hesitated and trembled.

"I-I can't do it," she yelled as she grabbed Esdeath and the two of them raced out of the room.

"She's a nice girl," Tatsumi said as he was relived that he wasn't about to be ravished.

The Next Day

Everyone stared at Math as he then explained using a Diagram pulled out of Einheima's lab coat.

"Teigus have four levels of mastery: Daily, True, Perfect and Transcendence. The majority of Teigus start out in the Daily state, being weapons or sentient creatures that obey their commanders' will, they can sense which master resonates with them the best and then shares their power to master it," Math said in a serious tone. Everyone knew that Teigu were essentially this, but didn't know about the level system.

"True Teigu level is essentially what Susanoo, Orochi, Mine, another Teigu that will be revealed later on and Incursio. Its because at some point they've pushed the power to its limits and have to have my assistance to make you Teigu or else we sleep forever with no Prince Charming to wake you up (she said as she gave a wink in Dragnet's direction). We grow a core on your chest that allows you to manifest your powers through a channeler Teigu operator at great cost to the user. Tatsumi is the exception to this. He's his own operator., It's because his core Danger Beast was a reptilian Danger Beast base and not a plant or machine base like the others. Meaning he can be a dad while the rest can't (Mine gritted her teeth in anger)," Einheima added in a cynical tone. Both Tatsumi and Dragnet felt sorry for her. Everyone was shocked to know that they might end up becoming dolls, especially Rake who got depressed.

"Perfect Teigu are what Nakadio, Sekairyu and the majority of the Six Generals currently are, they bypassed the second stage by mastering its first to its limits. I hope that we manage to reach this level by mastering our Teigus to bypass the True level. They manifest in stigmata marks on the bodies that represent the Teigu's base power. They're indestructible unless you attack their mark. They are one with their Teigu's element, can transform into the element to generate power and have infinite stamina," Math said as he continued his explanation. Mushashi beamed with a cocky stare as he wanted to flaunt how great Oda was. Rake's face turned cocky again when he heard this news. The young childish members imagined themselves controlling elements.

"And Transcendence is the pinnacle of Teigu evolution, and only a few including Chisa and Esdeath have reached this level. They're immortal and godlike in everyday imaginable, able to regenerate from being blasted to oblivion. Anyone with that power would be able to control every aspect of someone's life," Einheima added much to Tatsumi's discomfort and Esdeath's confident smile. Rake then asked this startling question.

"Does this mean Lord Chisa is alive," Rake asked with a rare display of respect.

Math and Einheima's faces darkened and then Math answered this with the next statement.

"His Majesty, Lord Chisa is still alive as he was exposed to Excalibur long enough to obtain an extension to his life by 100 years after His Grace, Lord Busshin forcibly removed it from him. General Oda discovered him during his travels locked in a cell in a desolate location, but remembered Lord Busshin's orders to not free him. Most of the Generals outside the council and the Six Generals protested that Lord Chisa should be freed so that he would use Excalibur to defeat Daemon in battle at the peak of their powers. The council disagreed, stating while Lord Chisa was a wise and reasonable leader, he was also a battle-seeking man that would unleash Hell if it would give him a worthy opponent. Lord Makoto on the other hand, doesn't like fighting and would rather defeat Daemon quickly rather than put the world at first. They agreed that Lord Chisa would be released as a last resort if Lord Makoto ever was incapacitated from fighting," Math said in a grim tone to address the severity of Chisa's character.

"But, enough of that. It's time to learn how to master Teigu," shouted Einheima tossing the diagram aside. Orochi tried to grab it, but clumsily missed.

"You mean to reach the same level as the Emperor from two generations before the current one?" asked Tatsumi.

"Teigu were originally created to defeat Hellions, but due to human stupidity and Hellion manipulation, the original purpose was lost. Sekairyu is working hard on recreating the Teigus that some morons (looking at Mine) got destroyed in some petty grudge instead of looking at the bigger picture (which earned a kick from Akame of all people before Mine could react) Anyway, it's been prophesied by the Lord of the Path of Peace that all 48 Teigu-(Mimasu pointed out that Delphi had revealed they made 50) Ugh, Fifty to destroy him. While, Sekairyu regenerates the Teigu, you need to work on making the Teigu at least reach the Perfect level as a minimum," Einheima explained while being interrupted at several points.

Dragnet then had an thought with the expression his face and then gave a look to Rake who understood his message.

"I remembered that Daemon having eight kids and had the Hellions retrieve their mother's body when they attacked 10 years so. Shouldn't we be worried if it turns out that they're even stronger than Transcendence? And what was that thing that came out of Daemon when he got really mad, I mean the Daemon when he's like a big stuffed animal." said Rake in a serious tone, bringing up a possibility that Einheima went to silence with great shock as she never considered this option. Voluptasia looked down with sadness as if recalling something.

"Ha! I doubt those babies managed to survive for all that time, probably stillborn, Abyss is the only successor and he's not even close to Daemon's power. Daemon's the only one we have to worry about. Heh, I think that monster was being a crybaby that couldn't handle he lost (as she looked at Mushashi who only looked away in annoyance), Everything be just fine," Einheima said overconfidently.

"It could be possible since Hellions have properties beyond mortal comprehension. In that case, let's hope that the Six Generals find the Hellion base before they're reborn. I suspect that they'll be so strong enough that no one except probably Voluptasia...no probably beyond her. And I saw there during that time 500 years ago, while I told you to hide to avoid being tortured by our maddened allies. It was no venting of frustration, it was simply...Evil. If that joins back with Daemon, he won't just be stronger than Emperor Makoto, I'm worried that no one will be able to touch him aside from Lord Chisa," Math said in the most serious and worried anyone had seen him.

Einheima changed subjects to avoid the grim topic. She then pulled out a whistle from her lab coat and blew on it. The Teigu users were confused why she had done such a thing when suddenly the ground began to ripple. Out of the ground, emerged a being. First its arm came out, then its upper torso and finally its legs. It was a humanoid robot with six arms, six faces and six feet. Each face and limb were positioned in a direction, one portion would be face with two arms and legs facing north, one facing south etc. It bared a clubbed weapon in each of its arms.

"Is this a training dummy, looks weird," Tatsumi said as he examined the machine.

"You'll be regretting that once you face it," Einheima said creepily.

"Wait, I have to fight this thing?!," Tatsumi asked with much shock

"The best way for you to master your Teigu is through life threatening experience. Teigus were made from Danger Beast based life forms that evolved to become stronger when faced with adversity. This robot I designed will push you to the brink and you'll activate the next level of your Teigu. The others will have their own unique training to master their Teigu," Einehima exclaimed.

"And what if we don't," Tatsumi asked to get Einheima's answer.

"You'll die…but I'm sure Math will come in time to rescue you," Einheima responded in macabre tone.

"Great," Tatsumi said with sarcasm. And then prepared his battle stance

 **Next Chapter: The group will work on mastering their Teigu.**


	23. Chapter 23: Daily Life Part 3

**Author's Note: This chapter will deal with the individual methods that the main group of Teigu Users.**

Chapter 23: Daily Life Part 3

 _For the next 4 months, the Exorcist Group in the capital had been training to master their Teigu on the instructions of Math and Einheima._

 **Tatsumi**

 _Tatsumi's training exercise involved mastering the light speed he had acquired when escaping Esdeath and Winnifria the night they decided to have their way with him. The robot would strike at blinding speeds from each direction the six faces were currently facing. In addition, it would react when Tatsumi struck it by rotating its upper torso to launch blows outside of his vision. Tatsumi had_ _initial problems with controlling the velocity of the speed, which resulted in_ _accidentally warping into a male strip club, as well as several of the female Teigu user's changing rooms. As Math noted over time, the embarrassing incidents decreased as Tatsumi began to control the speed of his power. With his new control, Tatsumi became able to exploit small gaps in the machine's movements and strike successful blows before the machine had time to react. Within a few days, the machine had been completely destroyed. When Tatsumi felt proud of his accomplishment, Einheima responded by making machines with even faster reaction time with the reasoning that he needed to be at top speed to defeat a Hellion. Tatsumi suspected the real reason was that she was mad that a tool she had worked hard in_ _creating had been destroyed. His power has almost become the Perfect level as the core in his chest has become much smaller after mastering this power._

 **Akame**

 _Akame had been given mechanical fighters that were immune to Murasame's poison due to their inorganic nature. While she initially attempted to use her hand-to-hand combat skills, Math had her stop fighting and learn about the oriental language system. His reasoning being that Akame and Kurome's ancestors had come from the same_ _continent as the Celestials that Murasame and Yatsufusa were forged from. And the black poisonous seal marks that appeared on slashed living targets, were actually an incomplete form of its true nature. So Akame would have to learn the language system known as Kanji, which seemed strange to her at first, but as time progressed, she memorized each of the Kanji and their meanings. When she swung Murasame the next time she slashed a mechanical fighter, she thought "Cut". She then saw that the fighter was sliced horizontally by a character for "Cut" that Murasame had conjured. The mark then transformed into the black markings that covered the figure and corroded it. With that instance, Akame had discovered that Murasame isn't a poisonous sword, but the perfect killing sword whose powers adapt to the best power to kill any enemy using the power of Kanji. Murasame's form changed with the mastery of this ability, becoming short and gaining an ink cartridge in the hilt to generate the Kanji for attacks. It could self replenish itself when it was running low on energy. It's current level is a mid-point between Daily and True Teigu in_ _power._

 **Rake**

 _Einheima made an artificial room that changed rapidly in temperature from hot as a desert to cold as the Arctic in order for Rake to manifest liquids in case he was ever faced for an enemy that could evaporate water or freeze it. And on time of that, he could only have the bare minimum for water consumption. Rake was also stripped bare aside from shorts in order to bare the heat and cold directly on his skin. This made it extremely hard for Rake to cope, as it was the first time anyone had seen Rake being exhausted. It got to the point that the water would either freeze just before he tasted it or burnt his tongue in the extreme heat. He then relied on Black Marlin to generate liquid, but the results were the same if not worse as he was using his own liquid reserves to hydrate himself. He then collapsed from the heat and the cold frosted over him. Rake according to Einheima's reports, hallucinated in his mind, mainly of his father saying how he was a disgrace while being chained and all fours like a dog on Esdeath's lease. After periods of extreme anger, he calmed down and noticed something had changed. The liquid that evaporated out of his body had formed a solid barrier around him and was able to convert some of its mass into drinkable water for him to drink. This subconscious action by his Teigu, led to what was the first of many experimentations Rake underwent to master his power. Using Black Marlin as a medium, he became able to generate illusory mists to confuse his enemies, solid armor of liquid around his body, become able to generate unlimited amounts of liquid from his body and manipulate a special energy that Einheima called Plasma. She called what Black Marlin was the shift of state of matter in liquid, which was different from Ocean's that was pure liquid manipulation. Converting water into shaped forms was the base power of the Teigu. Black Marlin has changed from a ring to a decorative armor suit with a marlin head insignia in the center. Two lance blades are attached to Rake's arms that release the liquids from his body to release the liquid in any of the four states. It's current level of power is between True and Perfect Teigu._

 **Modoru**

 _Modoru's training was simple in comparison to Akame and Rake's, he was to learn how to generate energy slashes from the ax, without having to let go of it. Math's reasonings was that previous users relied on the tracking and bladed capabilities, which limited its true potential. So he has him cut a thousand artificial trees a day while charging the kinetic energy for the attack. This was difficult because he would accidentally let go of the Teigu, causing it to go into Trump Card mode and accidentally hit him. Eventually he learned to grip it better with Akame's advice that the weapon was an extension of yourself. With this in mind, Modoru was able to fling the axe in more precision than he had previously done. The Belvaac Teigu has become a larger battle axe with a double bladed edge made of orange energy, which fires an energy wave when swung. It's level is low-mid-Daily to True level._

 **Adeline**

 _Adeline's results surprised both Math and Einheima, with the results of the test. Despite being able to use its power at a functional level, Adeline was incapable of evolving Extase beyond its Daily form. The exercise that had proven this was when Einheima had Adeline try and slash a target from a far distance. The small girl had said that since Extase is a light based Teigu, she should be able to manipulate the light to generate attacks and in addition, Extase had the capability to cut anything in its path. Einheima stated that it needed a range attack that previous users did not have. After failing for days, Adeline asked Einheima if she was doing anything wrong when it happened… Extase suddenly took on the form of a Panda like Danger Beast that tried to kill her. Einheima managed to bring back to its normal weapon state before Adeline was hurt. Math tried to excuse this occurrence that Adeline was pushing Extase beyond her limits and she reacted violently. Einheima however, was much more blunt in her analysis. She said that its previous owners, Kaku and Sheele were killers of strong bloodlust and that while she was a strong fighter, she lacked that bloodlust. She went on to say that Adeline and Tatsumi are cold machines that kill when needed, but lacked the_ _feral instinct that Extase craved. While she was capable, Adeline was not capable of mastering Extase beyond the Daily Level. Mine later hit Einheima for insulting Sheele. Adeline hasn't cheered up since then in spite of Modoru's efforts._

 **Miako**

 _Miako was advised by Math to learn under Akame in swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat, which got her very upset. She believed that her training she received from Babara Obeburg was good_ _enough to get her by. Using wooden swords instead of Teigu for obvious reasons, Miako had the initial advantage with her shinobi style training to get Akame off guard, but Akame had more frontline battle experience in both swordsmanship and martial arts. Miako, with her limited experience as a bodyguard as well as being second string to Taeko when she working under Babara, cost her the match. Resenting her loss, Miako decided to train harder, using Shamsir's power recklessly to make it more potent. Akame then caught her when she fell unconscious and left her to sleep. Adeline was by her side when she awoke to tell her some advice. While she presented herself as cold, there was_ _always an anger that held her back from using her full potential. "You may hate Akame, but if you take it out on her, then you are no different from when she took it out on your sister when she killed her friend." This advice seemed to have an effect on her consciousness as she became more cooperative with Akame in training. This has allowed Miako to adjust the power of Shamsir's wind strikes so that they become more potent, going from invisibly thin to large waves of aerial thrust. The Teigu's had changed into a scimitar and its power is high-mid Daily to True Teigu level._

 **Harmony**

 _On Math's suggestion, Harmony was separated from Discora so they could learn to fight individually as well as become more independent under Einheima's supervision. She has been instructed to adjust the power of her Teigu, Heavy Pressure to be able to shut down the five senses of the body using sound waves. She would do this by wearing a helmet made by Einheima that deprives Harmony of her five senses._

 **Discora**

 _To continue with Discora's independent training, he's set to spar with Math to learn how to manifest Scream's sound abilities while in his large form. So Discora has been learning about conducting from music compositions in order to play certain notes to activate different types of hypnosis so that Scream's Trump Card has a backup ability to add with his enhanced physical_ _capabilities. So far, Math has not disclosed the results of these abilities as of yet._

 **Alister**

 _Die Leaguer to better control better control the selection of the ten_ _abilities. Einheima made sure that the reports were top secret so the enemy wouldn't have any information of these ten abilities. The specifics of this training were left unknown for the moment._

 **Mimasu**

 _While Spectator has wide skill set to confuse, predict and exploit weaknesses, Mimasu doesn't have the build to fight. So Math has decided that the best method to improve the Teigu to be more combat related was to have Mimasu to train in hand to hand combat._

 **Mushashi**

 _Mushashi has been instructed by Einheima reduce Chimera's Trump Card to a much smaller size to fight more effectively. So he has tasked to actively control the mass of the form and contain the power in a smaller vessel. The first results were failures, but Mushashi has been continuing to master his Teigu as of this report. He's also been improving on his swordsmanship and hand to hand combat since Akame and now Tatsumi have surpassed him in both areas._

 **Dragnet/ Mine**

 _Under Einheima's instruction, Dragnet is working with Mine to have her Teigu power as Hermes' artillery to be less bulky in frame and become more flexible. So Mine has been instructed to integrate hand to hand combat in synch with her artillery so the fighting styles will combine the best aspects of marksmanship and martial arts. Tatsumi has noticed that the artillery on Mine's arms have been smaller so that they'll be easier to manage. Dragnet has been training with Math in hand to hand combat so he can assist Mine in combat, something that still irks Tatsumi deep in his heart._

 **Dr. Ordanaire**

 _Under Math's instruction, Dr. Ordanaire Perfector to be more combat oriented and have better dexterity to create more effective weaponry to him or his allies to use. Specifics haven't been given, but he has been tasked to solve different problems using Perfector in order to achieve its potential._

 **Izanagi**

 _Izanagi has been instructed by Einheima to have Quetzacoatl to have better wind and gold manipulation powers in addition to have better hand to hand combat instead of relying on his aides to fight for him. Specifics of this training has not been disclosed as of yet._

 **Emperor Makoto**

 _Emperor Makoto has been instructed by Math to have Excalibur be able to fight for extended periods of time in order to make it reach Transcendent level. The specifics for this training are classified._

 **Math/Orochi**

 _In fear of dying before mastering the Teigu, Math has Orochi work on becoming more independent as a fighter and develop his poison powers to their maximum potential. Math has not disclosed any information on how Orochi has improved as of yet._

 **Einheima**

 _Einheima is training to have Grimoire to be a more effective weapon by removing its side effects of de-aging. The specifics aren't clear, but there are some instances that hinted that she intends to make it a living Teigu. The fact that Einheima hasn't been seen with Grimoire adds to this suspicion._

 **Winnifria**

 _Math has instructed Furfur to become Transcendent level as she is the closest to reaching Esdeath's level._ _Specifics haven't been revealed as of yet, but she's making process to continue her rivalry with Esdeath._

 **Esdeath**

 _Gaap is already at Transcendent level, so Esdeath is working on mastering this power so she won't have flaws. While she is improving, Tatsumi has been noticing she is pondering something to herself that she does not want to disclose to the group as of now._

 **Next Chapter: The other group of Exorcists find their first Hellion and the only one that can help them is the last person they expected to see.**


	24. Chapter 24: Kill The Evil Part 1

**Author's Note: This next part will be a break from the peaceful three chapters of the daily life so far. This next two part mini-arc will deal with the Six Generals' group and their mission to defeat Hellions. The next chapter will be a very different feel from the chapters that have appeared up till now. It'll bring back the feel of Akame Ga Kill that has been lacking in this story up to this point.**

 **Chapter 24: Kill The Budo**

 _Prologue_

 _Where am I? The last thing I remember was that pink haired rebel shooting me with her Teigu. I was the head of the Budo household, who for generations had been in service to the Emperor. How sad that it is know that I would never be able to hold the gluttonous Minister for his crimes. But, now I am surely dead. Adramelech has been drained of its charge, so it's surely-_

 _What is this?_

 _I'm surrounded by a field of electricity. Could this be a special technique of this Teigu that had lost to history?_

 _For now, I can assume it activated when its user was at risk._

 _And now I look down and see a blue sphere..._

 _Is that the world? It's very different from what historians have told me._

 _That hardly matters now. I'm positive Adramelech hasn't been destroyed yet, so I will return to the world and save the Emperor from Honest._

 _(The person now uses his Teigu's power to propel himself down to the world he was sent away from. Unaware that its location is that of a small village in the Western Kingdom.)_

 **Village near the Western Kingdom**

In a large village, near the Western Kingdom, a place that is near reports of the Hellions' base continent is located parallel to this civilization. Dorothea was said to have originated from The Western Kingdom, but Math confirmed in letters that she was actually born in the Lost Continent and had moved into the capital there to avoid being captured by Hellions until Syura found her. Wave wondered if they had an influence in creating her amoral nature. The group had arrived at the continent due to reports of someone who may be a Hellion worshiper gathering followers in order to get corrupt energy for his master, Daemon. As for the group of Six Generals, Emperor's council, three Jaegars and reinstated generals; they were going smoothly for the most part.

Seigi was having a hard time with General Oda's brutal straightforwardness, Orca was enjoying General Ocean's company, Igoral was uncomfortable leaving General Circe to take care of the Military Police while he was away, Le Fanz was annoyed with General Swaar's vulgar habits, Scope and Gomon were hoping that Esdeath and General Winnifria would not destroy the capital in their rivalry over Tatsumi. General Nakaido was teaching Run how to manipulate wind currents using his feathered Teigu. Run is very happy to be brought back to life. General Hemi has been teaching Kurome how to use death energy to kill opponents instead of relying on necromancy. And Wave's been learning how to harness the same type of transformation that Tatsumi had achieved during the execution and eventually the same level as Tatsumi's new form. Generals Sekairyu and Najenda have been getting closer as a couple since they started the expedition together. The Six Generals' armies, aside from Circe and Winnifria's, the both of which stayed at their master's side, were for the most part obedient and quiet.

They then arrived at the village, which was vacant and desolate aside from the bright candlelight coming from the head house. Each of the group then nodded to each and hid behind the houses. A guard clad in metallic armor that resembled the Empire's stepped out to see if there were any intruders.

Kurome held her breath, instructing Wave to do so as well through hand gestures.

The guard sniffed to catch the scents of the intruders, but Sekairyu manifesting Scream used its power to hypnotize him to returning to inside of the house.

"Phew, I'm glad that General Sekairyu is helping us. Thing's would've been different if he hadn't stayed with us from the-", said Gomon, who was then immediately silenced when a scythe pierced the building he was hiding in and impaled his skull.

Kurome was used to bloodshed, while Wave had to cover his mouth to avoid being found out.

From the house, emerged a very tall man in priest robes, he was wielding a retractable scythe in one hand and holding the beaten up guard in the other. He had shoulder length blonde hair combed back. His facial features resembled a mantis, with large eyes and a small mouth at the end of a down-pointing triangular face.

"I found it odd that he didn't find anyone despite his keen sense of smell, so I went out to check and found some filthy monkeys hiding behind these acolyte monkey's homes ," said the priest with a droll look on his face. He dropped the guard and then prepared a battle stance. His head then turned in a complete counterclockwise circle.

The council members was shocked that Gomon, a master of jujitsu and espionage was taken out easily. The Six Generals, Sekairyu, Nakaido and Hemi prepared their battle stances while Najenda was then grabbed by the brown haired general's hand.

"You and the Jaegers aren't strong enough to fight these enemies. You have them go into a safe distance when I give the signal," Sekairyu said urgently.

"I was and still am Night Raid's leader. I won't run from an enemy just because they might kill me. Besides they're ready to give their lives too," Najenda said with resolution. Run, Wave and Kurome nodded in agreement.

"Besides, I've dealt with people with strange powers before," She added as she stepped forward to fight.

"Well, I'm feeling that this con priest isn't exactly a person per-say," Sekairyu thought to himself.

The group emerged from the shadows, with only Seigi and Scope stepping to fight, while Orca and Le Fanz stayed in the positions as they were outmatched in this situation. They then prepared their battle positions. Igoral was nowhere to be seen for some reason.

The mantis faced priest examined Sekairyu's face with a narrow gaze and then said aloud, "Oh, you're the man who killed Sir Notam. He may have been a deviant freak, but he was great manipulator. I hope to surpass him one day."

"He'll keep talking and then strike at Orca and Le Fanz," said Scope in an analytically sounding, monotone voice.

"But, I can't have you interfering, so you need to die at the hands of Bogomol", said the mantis faced priest, as he lunged towards the two hiding generals' location. Wave activating his blackish Teigu, Grand Chariot, kicked him in the stomach.

At least tried to, Bogomol had predicted this move and suddenly grabbed his foot with his free hand. The priest then pulled Wave closer as he prepared to use his scythe to impale his back. Wave was shocked as Bogomol smirked coldly as he started the finishing blow.

Najenda then kicked him in the face from the right side, which caused his face express annoyance as he then jerked his neck in order to trap her legs between his shoulder. Najenda was shocked at the man's flexibility as he then bent his leg behind him to hit Kurome and then kicked Run with the other. Bogomol then tossed Wave and Najenda towards each other, colliding their bodies together. They then landed on the ground unable to move and unconscious. Bogomol raised his scythe as he prepared to mutilate Najenda's remaining arm. Run and Kurome were too injured to make a move to help their allies.

"The man won't kill them as he sees these young children and General Najenda as potential worshipers, so he'll resume attacking Le Fanz and Orca again," said Scope as if he read the mantis like priest's mind.

Bogomol then stared in Scope's direction and then dashed towards him as he believed he was giving the others information about his strategy.

Seigi rushed him from the side and activated his Teigu, Arondight, which covered him in hot steam as a large armored knight of crimson platting emerged behind him. Out of the steam, emerged a red armored knight, wielding a lance that then struck at Bogomol's body. It was then followed by a blast of hot steam piercing through his chest.

Bogomol fell to the ground as he dropped his scythe. Seigi deactivated his Teigu, as he said confidently, "I'm not sure how we are monkeys, but I'm positive that it must embarrassing to lose to one."

Seigi then turned around and told Sekairyu, "If former Minister Honest had tried anything horrible to his Lordship, then I would've defeated him. It was the presence of Esdeath that prevented me from-"

He was then hit towards a building at speeds faster than the eye could see. He was unconscious much to Scope's shock. His shock was followed by the supposedly beaten guard teleporting behind him and opening his jaws to maul him. Seikairyu manifested Grand Chariot's legs to rush to Scope and pull him back before the man could bite him. He then grabbed Seigi as well and took them back to their troops before Bogomol managed to get up.

"TAKE THEM BACK TO THE CAPITAL! I'll handle THESE two," Sekairyu shouted to the solider with emphasis. The soldier hesitated, but than ran in the direction of the capital. The brown haired general then turned his attention towards the two individuals.

The two enemies emitted purple energy with a beast and insect like shadows. Their bodies grew larger as they became more animal and demonic in appearance. This caused Le Fanz and Orca to faint at the sight of them. This made Oda, Swaar, Hemi, Ocean and Nakaido become more serious.

"So those are the Teigu I've heard about, I assumed that they were destroyed 500 years ago. But, it shows how little I know, I **can't have anyone who knows my secret to leave here alive!** **"** said Bogomol as his soft spoken voice turned into a demonic, sneering tone with the sound of clicking at the end of each word. His face became that of a gigantic mantis head with enlarged eyes with wide pupils. His arms became four bent, insect-like limbs with clawed hands holding a scythe in each hand. His lower torso was that of a green mantis's lower body with six strong, segmented legs. His "hair" became two long antenna curved backwards and his robes became whiter in color and segmented like an insect shell. He stood taller than Ocean's true height, but shorter than Oda's own real height.

His guard became a large bipedal wolf like beast whose large furred body tore through his heavily covered uniform. He had black sclera with red pupils. His teeth were yellow and sharp, a trait that was shared with his claws on his hands and feet. His tail was busy and very long. The guard's only remaining clothing was his pants that became black and bio-mechanical in form. The guard stood slightly taller than Sekairyu, but shorter than Ocean's true height. Sekairyu, Hemi and Nakaido felt that they had known him once.

Just as it looked like he was ready to fight, Bogomol suddenly turned around and slammed his scythe to the ground. The mantis then looked at the wolf with an conceited stare.

" **You're just a beast of slaughter as of now Convert, so be a good monster and kill these devolved simians. I will come back with my "herd of sheep" to clean up this mess. Take at least one out of the fight in 2 minutes** ," said the mantis as he lowered his body and reentered the house of his worship. And then he gave a gesture of slitting his throat to warn the wolf that he'd kill him next time he failed.

" **Yes, For I am...a monster** ," said the wolf beast in a melancholic tone with a wolf's growl, as he then cracked his fists. He then stomped on Scope's corpse, smashing it to a puddle of blood.

Once they recovered and saw this sight, Le Fanz sighed in relief, while Orca trembled.

"It's good we get to fight only one of them now. The mantis has the imposing air about him, so it's best that we take them one at a time," the curly haired man said meekly. He then got a look at Orca's face.

Orca wasn't trembling out of terror, but of anger. Never during Honest's reign had he seen murder like the ones that these two had committed. People like Seryu, Wild Hunt and others at least had enjoyment in killing. The two monsters on the other hand, acted like killing like it was nothing important. Orca clenched his fist in rage as he was disgusted with the wolf who began to eat Gomon's dead body and chew on it slowly.

Igoral as if acting on Orca's desire, punched the wolf in the face. Igoral had been stealthily been hiding his presence so he would finish at least one of these monsters so that the others could take care of the rest.

"Ogre helped me teach Seryu my stealth tactics in case I needed to track an enemy. I hope that Mine girl can forgive me once I reveal this to her-" Igoral said, but was then quickly thwacked against a house wall, reduced to a large stain of blood by the wolf's attack. The wolf scratched his head in annoyance and got ready to pounce his enemies.

Orca was forced to grab his knees in his arms and regret not being strong enough to fight. Le Fanz had all, but fainted for a second time.

Kurome looked at the wolf creature and asked Hemi, "Is that a Hellion?"

"Technically yes, it's actually a Convert, a human forcibly merged with a Danger Beast to create an artificial Hellion. It's strong as the real thing, and too much for a Daily level Teigu user to handle,"Hemi explained as he then manifested his helmet.

There was a pause and the wolf Convert then pounced onto Ocean and touch a chunk of his torso. Luckily, he was made of water due to his Teigu's property. What was followed was a sound of the beast being drowned with the water in his own body. Nakaido followed this by placing a whirlwind sphere around the wolf's head to create a vacuum of no air within in the space. The beast collapsed from suffocation and drowning.

Nakaido tried to give Ocean a high five, but Ocean turned away as he was still angry at the former for what happened during their fight. Suddenly, the Convert's back began to throb and move. Everyone turned to look at what was happening to the body's sudden alteration.

Suddenly, a hand burst out of the back of the wolf Convert, covered in wet hair. A body began to emerge from the body of the creature as if the latter was a cocoon.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Hellions could survive normal means of attack. You have to obliterate every cell in their body before you can do any damage," Nakaido said as he shrugged with Orca looking in shock to this revelation.

"I've read about creatures like this once, they can survive by regrowing a damaged head, grow back from a heart and even survive in molten lava. This must've been what he was talking about," Run said to himself as he saw the sight.

"The worst thing is," Ocean said as he paused.

"They adapt when they're cornered, a lot like Incursio. So they'll emerge in a form that's more suited to combat the threat that overwhelmed them," Sekairyu added.

The creature emerged from the Wolf Convert body was much smaller and humanoid version of its previous body. A muscular humanoid with wolfish features, with a face of a man with gray hair and sharp teeth. A face that Sekairyu knew well.

"Gob?", Sekairyu asked in a puzzled expression. Suddenly, a hole emerged in the brown haired general's chest as the were beast sprinted towards him and emerged 4 feet behind him. He looked back to see that he had taken his heart.

" **Gob? I am now Lupus...For I am a monster,"** said the wolf man in a stoic tone, as he then bite on the heart.

Orca and Run vomited from the sight, while Kurome chuckled. The others were more serious in their expressions.

"You'll be able to recover right," asked Ocean as he took Sekairyu to the sidelines.

"Yeah, I have Lionelle's power to help make up for that," the brown haired general said as he sprouted cat ears and longer hair. The hole closed up and a heartbeat was heard again.

"Buuut, I'm going to have to stay of this while I heal up, you can take care of this right?," Sekairyu asked with a smirk as he then hunched over into a corner.

"We deal with them all the time, so it's no big deal. The boss in the house will probably be more dangerous because he hasn't shown his true powers," Ocean said as he conjured a trident made of water.

"I feel bad that Wave can't be awake to see how cool a grandpa I am," Ocean said with emphasis, rushing towards the enemy.

"Heh, you're both morons," Sekairyu snarked in response.

Lupus then held his arms to guard his face as Nakaido, who manifested a bow and arrow of wind, attacked together with Ocean to strike the monster. A huge explosion of air and water occurred when it hit the target. The dust cleared with Lupus regenerating his wounds, maintaining his stance as he did so.

Swaar then thrusted his open hand forward, creating a gravity field that caused Lupus to lose his balance with the extra pressure. Oda then fired a volley of magma spheres at the wolf man. The blasts struck as Lupus regenerated, first striking the flesh, followed by the bones and finally the vital organs. Lupus' regeneration began to slow down, causing him to calmly fire a large red beam similar to a Desta-Ghoul, at the group. Hemi using his armor directed the blast upwards to avoid the troops behind him.

"And this isn't what is considered a grunt in Hellion society, but the mantis inside is," Hemi explained as he turned to Kurome.

"Don't think, I'm out of the fight. The Empire modified my body for a reason," Kurome responded as she pulled a cookie from the inside of her bag that she kept in her shirt, realizing that she could once again move. She then stood up and began to prepare a battle stance. She bit it and she quickly returned to working condition.

"Voluptasia may have also have healed your injuries that you got from Chelsea, but don't overdo it," Hemi warned her, wanting her to stay out of the fight.

"Don't talk about the girl that took one of my collection away from me," Kurome said angrily as she had a brief glance to Run. Run sweated nervously as he remembered the incident.

She called forth Natala, the white haired man with a mouth mask and Empire coat uniform and Doya, the cowgirl dressed gun woman from the ground to attack the now weakened wolf man.

Suddenly, a green more concentrated blast came from the large residence, Natala blocked it and sent it upwards like Hemi had done.

" **Well, the most dangerous one is out of action, and my followers are now ready to fight,"** said Bogomol from within the house. He emerged with several followers that resembled smaller more humanoid versions of Cosmina's current form.

"So this is what your cult is, a factory to create Converts. I wonder if Daemon would approve of this," Sekairyu asked the mantis Hellion.

" **Heh, it's the ultimate goal of the White Faction to lead the masses, even if it meant overcoming that shell of a beast. The others saw it as treason, so they banished me,** " Bogomol gloated proudly.

"So you're saying you're just a reject that Notam occasionally visited, but didn't tell you anything other than how to make Converts. No wonder you're so behind in information," Sekairyu mocked him with a wink.

The mantis gritted its mandibles and then shouted, " **Lupus, You're done! I'll have the followers deal with them! Bring me that arrogant weakling's head!** "

Lupus withdrew back behind his master and the mantis Hellion signaled his followers to rush towards the incapacitated general.

General Swaar used his power as he waved his hand upward to levitate the insect like followers in the air.

 **"It's all I can do now just to keep them from biting off the troops behind us. I can use my Trump Card later to warp reality to** **fix them later** ," Swaar said to his colleagues as he struggled to keep the insects at bay.

They would launch tendrils from their thoraxes to impale the pink haired General. He gritted as he regenerated his wounds from Styx's power.

" **Go, and squash that bug,"** Swaar yelled to Oda and Ocean. The red clad general clenched his fist as his Teigu marking glowed and the mark on the dark blue haired general glowed a light blue.

 **"What, I thought there was only one Demon Extract,"** Bogomol said to himself as his left eye twitched in frustration.

"Guess, he was kept out of the loop of the Six General system as well," Nakaido said as he titled his hat.

Oda and Ocean rushed at him, showing a fist of lava and a harpoon of water respectively. However the mantis easily parred both of their blows with two scythes and swung them back into their starting point. Both, despite their elemental bodies, had somehow managed to suffer blows to the chest that incapacitated them.

"This infernal insect may be scum, but it's probably has improved its skills through a millennium, probably fight an infinite variety of enemies. Some of which are now forgotten and probably used similar powers to our Teigu," said Oda as he grunted.

"We should take it back. He's no garden variety Hellion. Kind of wish, someone can in to fight right now. I'm bushed," said Ocean, lamenting the situation.

" **I haven't lazing around. Countless insolent mortals like you have stumbled into my domain, and I've had to defend myself for a thousand years** ," said Bogomol in a conceited, serious tone as he scratched his scythes on the ground.

Natala suddenly emerged from behind Bogomol and stabbed his head with his spear. Doya would follow by shooting him repeatedly in the mantis' chest.

"Did any of them have Yatsufusa," Kurome exclaimed with confidence.

The mantis unfazed by the attack, then lunged his head forward to toss Natala to the ground. This was followed by kicking Doya with one of his front legs.

" **What you call Yatsufusa is actually built from the remains of Undead Celestial that had control over the dead, and I've had far more experience dealing with them than your kind** ," Bogomol said with a smirk.

"That's impossible, I thought I was the only one that managed to-," Kurome said weakly as she realized the hopelessness of her situation.

"They can survive anything outside of complete obliteration. So a blow to the brain or shot through the heart is just an itch to them,"

He then got a closer look at Kurome and for some reason he suddenly panicked.

" **That hairstyle...y-you can't be one of Lord Samael's...** ,"Bogomol said with a rising alarm in his voice.

He then gathered all of his scythes and charged a massive green projectile of energy, several miles wide in the center of the weapons.

"H-he must've sent you to spy on me. I'll kill you all and start over somewhere else," Bogomol screamed. Suddenly he noticed a twinkling object in the sky.

The object got larger and larger with each second, as well as more human shaped.

"W-wait is that," Run said as he recognized the figure.

"Yup, he must've used a last resort technique to protect himself from being vaporized by that pink haired vixen," Sekairyu said smugly. Swaar gave an annoyed grunt as he overheard this.

The large being inside was surrounded by a sphere of golden lightning energy that collided with the green projectile. It then both negated and overpowered the orb, much to Bogomol's horror.

He then dodged out of the way as it landed in front of the large house, creating a large sized crater in the center of the village. Everyone stared as a man emerged from the crater.

It was a large, stern looking man with blue eyes and short blonde hair with two long horn like extensions coming from the sides of his head. His outfit had changed to gold metallic armor with a yellow core in the center. His arms had pistons that protruded from his elbows.

 **Next Chapter: The General showcases his strength and tragedy.**


	25. Chapter 25: Kill The Evil Part 2

**Author's Notes: Remember when I said that there are also beings of pure evil, they're very simple really. They'll break the cute little puppy's innocence by making their lives a living hell through physical/mental abuse or simply kill someone that has suffered in the past only to kill them when they finally get a chance to redeem themselves. They laugh at other's misery at their lowest point, eat babies, make people evil, etc. At this point, I'm going to introduce in this chapter, a villain that qualifies as this. As for the mantis Hellion and Lupus having human disguises, it's a standard power for their species to blend into society to better corrupt and eat humans.**

 **Also expect a major tearjerker in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 25: Kill The Evil Part 2: Malus Daemon**

 _ **Prologue: The night before**_

Sekairyu writes a letter to his son, while everyone before everyone enters the village.

 _To Tatsumi,_

 _You have been through a lot, losing almost all of your friends by the time I saw you again. I can say that you are now more prepared for the world than I last saw you, which makes me proud. I'm sorry that I couldn't say to you in person because I am haven't been used to a life of peace since I lost that innocence that you're probably beginning to lose as well. At least, until the Emperor decided on an unexpected decision, which has benefited everyone. I can say that everyone that has died up to this point is probably happy that their sacrifices have ended Honest's tyranny. I've read so many of your letters that you sent to Najenda and I'm happy to hear that you have friends to make up for the ones you have lost._

 _Something, with my reputation will never have...I have to tell you this...I helped push Busshin's regime to corruption as it would help my true father's wish to resurrect the Emperor of Evil. I was a dumb kid trying to impress my parent, but with the wars waged to expand the Empire, though with good intentions help to give rise to hatred and other sinful emotions to feed the Hellions' evil god. When my mother protested to my dad, Notam used this as an opportunity to kill her because she threatened to tell Busshin. Giving up, I abandoned them and wished to die._

 _Then I met your mother, a confident, yet pure hearted woman who put me on the right path. It was hard to become well-adjusted again, but I managed to become a member of the village community. Eventually, I had you Tatsumi and I was revealed that I still had some humanity of the half Hellion blood that runs inside me and you._

 _Then a few years after your birth, Abyss, the Emperor's son, fearing a prophecy from the Lord of the Path of Peace, that a half Hellion child would overthrow him, which of course he assumed was him. The little imp sent his forces to hunt down almost every Half Hellion child in order to avoid the prophecy. H sent the Lord of Mammal-Type Hellions to kill you. I tried to reason him out of it, but you suddenly appeared and he prepared to kill you. Your mother took the blow, and I vowed to avenge her. I decided you weren't ready and left you in the village's care. After that, I had successfully killed off Notam, but I was overpowered by the right hand man of Daemon, the Lord of the Divine-Type Hellions._

 _After that failure, I decided to rely on the humans that I had befriended. However, they were manipulated by the Hellions into committing the corrupt acts that you have personally witnessed in order to provide the corrupt energy needed to revive the Emperor of Evil. I am saddened and shocked to learn that Busshin along with his wife were slain, but also that the brain of the Emperor of Evil was retrieved by Hellions under Honest's nose. I, who had been weakened by my earlier fight, was repeatedly overpowered by the might of the forces loyal to the puppet, Honest._

 _At the time, I decided that the Empire was a lost cause and found a young leader named Izanagi, who would hopefully lead the revolution started by the turncoats, Math and Einheima. We three founded the Revolutionary Army, which has brought both happiness and sadness with the faction you joined called Night Raid. With each death, I became less convinced of victory and planned to take out at least the major players of the Empire so that rest could finish off the remaining forces. Emperor Makoto's decision turned out to be a more positive solution to my pessimistic alternative_

 _That said, the Hellions that backed him up are probably planning around his capture and will attack soon. As strong as I am, I can sure you that I am not strong enough to take on the stronger Hellions. And likely, I'm being targeted for my Teigu, that has the Emperor of Evil's blood in my veins, which was given to me by Busshin himself. So if I somehow die during the time you get this letter, make sure to do this._

 _Give those Hellions "Hell"...heh nice pun._

 _But, seriously; make sure that you become strong enough to protect everything that you have left and things you've recently acquired._

 _I am proud of you, my son, I truly am_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sekairyu Leo_

 _P.S._

 _I am Honest's half brother, but for obvious reasons, I've disowned him. However, for the sake of sanity, don't date Leone...she's technically your cousin._

Sekairyu then finished the letter and had a carrier Danger Beast deliver it to the Empire's capital.

 **The present**

Everyone stares at the blonde haired man in armor.

"So not even death could handle his stubbornness," Nakaido said with some humor in his voice.

"Commander Budo, much has happened. Honest has been overthrown as well as the Revolutionary Army," said Oda as he breathed heavily.

The golden armored general turned to the General laying on the ground.

"Good, but I see Najenda and several Revolutionary leaders are with you. What has happened during my time away," Budo asked Oda with a stern voice.

"Honest has been imprisoned for his crimes. We have also allied with the Revolutionary Army to become the Exorcist group to defeat the monsters like the one behind you," Ocean answered instead as he pointed to Bogomol.

"That glutton finally got what was coming to him. But, monster…you couldn't be talking about-" Budo said as he turned to see Bogomol was trembling at the newcomer's presence.

"A descendant of that warrior that used super strength to punch like thunderbolts. Lupus, take care of him," Bogomol turned behind him, but saw that Lupus had vanished.

He then saw his wolf assistant in the distance leaping as far as he can to get away from the newly arrived person. The army paid more attention to the long though dead General to even notice the retreat.

"You ungrateful little-", Bogomol said as he prepared another large blast to wipe out the enemy in front of him.

"Must have realized that Budo's got the fastest reaction time of everyone here, you're a sitting duck. So kill the bug already.

"I will not obey a paroled fugitive no matter what he-," Budo retorted professionally. Sekairyu then gave a sinister smile, which got even Oda, Swaar and Nakaido worried.

"Your daughter Win's dating my son," Sekairyu said coyly to annoy the Great General.

"HOW DARE HE!" Budo said with intense anger as he proceeded to rapidly punch the insect before he could even react in fear.

"Well, General Budo is alive. The Emperor will be pleased to hear of this," Orca said with a nervous smile as he saw the general grabbed the insect as he tried to crawl away.

"He's managed to become a True Teigu, it's going to be hard for him to ascend to the next level. But, this is unusual; he's able to work without an operator. Maybe because he's too proud to allow himself to be a puppet ," Sekairyu responded as he smiled. As he said this, Budo was hitting Bogomol faster than his scythes could react. His weapons then shattered, leaving the Hellion completely defenseless.

"Lord Samael...that name sounds nostalgic for some reason," Kurome said to herself as she checked on Natala and Doya. Hemi gave a look of disapproval, as he didn't want her to rely on Yatsufusa's abilities. As Kurome scowled, Budo launched the finishing blow on the Hellion, punching him with sudden blow to the gut. The blow was so devastating that he couldn't regenerate in time. The insect Hellion then disintegrated into dust.

Swaar would then use his Trump Card to turn the transformed Converts back into human beings, who dazed and unaware of their situation.

 **A hour later**

The villagers hesitant at first due to the Empire's reputation of cruelty, but stopped when Nakaido and Hemi persuaded them that the Empire had changed for the better. This was followed by both the Empire forces and the village partying all night.

"Do you still miss your wife, I'm asking because it seems Tatsumi is very shaken about the whole thing," Najenda asked Sekairyu as she sat next to him by the campfire.

"Yes, but she would order me to move on and find new love. I'm sure Lubbock would've wanted the same if he knew his...would effect you," Sekairyu answered as he scratched his head.

"You're probably right," Najenda said with a sort smile. Sekairyu helped her get up and then prepared to dance in a waltz.

Orca was lamenting his powerlessness to Ocean, Hemi was completely drunk along with Swaar, Oda refused to participate along with Budo. Sekairyu then danced with Najenda near the fire.

Wave then noticed Kurome looking at something and walked towards her.

"What're you looking at," Wave asked wondering why she had wandered from the party.

"That," Kurome replied in her half circled eyed look pointing her finger to tracks of footprints. Except they weren't Lupus', but instead three toed reptilian feet heading from the village towards the location of where the Hell Kingdom was supposed to be located.

"What does that mean," Wave asked in worried puzzlement as Run tapped his shoulder and wondered what was wrong.

 **The morning afterwards**

Kurome tracked the trail with Run and Wave following her. It continued on for several miles, far away from the party. Wave then asked a question to Run.

"Why haven't the others followed us," Wave questioned Run as they continued to follow Kurome.

"Because if they wanted to, they'd already appeared in front of us in an instant. Somehow they know where we are located at all times," Run explained to Wave as he came to the conclusion that Demon Extract Teigu had the power to sense others using their elements.

"For someone who's out of it for a while, you've gotten the hang of things," Wave said naive insensitivity, unaware of how Run had lamented being reduced to a puppet by Kurome for short time till Voluptasia revived him.

"Yes, being dead can make you more enlightened and careful," Run responded with an underlying anger brimming in his words as he smiled dissonantly.

"Yeah...," Wave then realized his error and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Kurome then turned to the two with a narrowed gaze as she pointed to a village where the footprints ended.

Wave and Run looked on at the village that was more primitive in structure than the previous one. They had an unnerving thought as they looked on.

"How could it suddenly disappear like that," Run questioned himself as he saw that the footprints stopped at the center of the village with no signs of it going in any other direction.

"And why aren't there people, it's not like back there where you could tell folks were gathered," Wave said with a heightened pitch, worried about the emptiness of the vacant space.

"It feels like a ghost town right," Kurome said in a nonchalant manner to Wave's statement.

"Anyway, we're the Jaegers, it's our duty to help others in the name of the Empire," Run shouted with resolve.

" **Jaegers? Beute is more like it** ," said a raspy, hissing voice from above the trio. It was flying in the air explaining how the being managed to avoid moving on the ground once it reached the village .

"Guess that answers your question, Run," Wave said nervously.

"Looks cool," Kurome said with sparkles in her eyes.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this," said Run as he prepared Mastema for potential combat.

The voice belonged to a sleek black winged creature. It had a slender, bio-mechaical, skeletal exoskeleton body with features of mammals, reptiles, birds, fish, machines, etc that combined to form a natural, unnervingly perfect body. The beast had horns that went straight to the back its skull, was reptilian with red slit eyes and a human skeletal nose with mouth that had sharp teeth. Its two wings on its back were part avian, part reptilian, part machine and part demonic. Its arms were long and slender along with his elongated, reptilian legs ending in three toed talons. And finally, it had a long, metallic, serpentine tail with a mace club at the end. It had an expression of laid back, yet violently bloodthirsty at the same time from its eyes and mouth.

It then gave a look of extreme killing intent that terrified even Kurome, the hardened and cruel assassin that casually added corpses for a living for her collection.

"I don't think its like the bug or wolf," Run said with a bead of sweat on his brow.

"I've heard about that White Wing thing from Tatsumi, but this definitely feels more scary," Wave said with a tone of panic in his voice.

"But, isn't Commander Esdeath scarier," Kurome asked casually.

"Yeah, you're right," Wave said nervously as he imagined the godlike Esdeath looming over him.

Annoyed that it was ignored, it then revealed that in its right claw it held a sleeping baby cradled in its arms. Wave was ready to activate Grand Chariot when Run stopped him, gesturing that if couldn't beat the mantis Hellion in his weaker, human form, then this creature would be beyond him.

"I bet this thing ate all those villagers and decided to eat it last, what a monster," Wave said with frustration.

"We couldn't even beat the mantis that late General Seigi defeated in its human form, let alone its true form. So we'll have to watch and bear the consequences later on," Run responded, trying to stay calm.

It seemed to want to eat it at first as it neared its face with jaws open to eat the infant, much to their horror. It then stopped and tossed it casually to Kurome.

"Huh," Kurome said in wonder.

"Maybe its not so bad after all," Wave said with an awkward grin as he loosen his battle stance.

The two boys were confused at why it had done this. Kurome held the baby awkwardly as she didn't have any idea how to take care of infants, but then gradually held it softly.

"She's soft," Kurome said with a gentle smile.

The creature gave a gentle look, which immediately warped into a distorted face of insanity as it used its tail to impale the infant in her arms.

Wave's expression turned to rage and Run had to hold him back out of concern. Kurome glared at the creature with intense fury.

The baby was then pulled back to the creature, which then ate it in a slobbering and wasteful manner. Bones would fall to the floor as they dropped from its mouth.

Any prior hesitation was lost on the three as they activated their Teigu at the same time in order to combat the creature.

Wave was cloaked in the armor Teigu, Run shot feathers at the beast and Kurome had summoned a large viking barbarian that she had killed when he had guard one of the Hellion supporters during their travels.

The creature casually dodged every feather like they were pebbles and treated dodging Wave's flurry of kicks like a training exercise. It then grabbed the arm of the viking and through it towards a house. It broke and revealed even worse remains of half eaten villagers , so horrible that Kurome couldn't look at without vomiting.

" **They weren't worthy prey, I didn't need them for sustenance** ," said the creature in an mechanically inhuman voice.

Wave rushed towards the beast who then grabbed his kick with its left arm and began speaking to Wave in an unnerving manner.

" **Grand Chariot, created to be Incursio's successor, but could never measure up. The users of the invisible Teigu will be forever be recorded in history, while the ...copycat will be a passing memory** ," the creature told Wave in a cruel and sadistic tone in its voice.

" **Those fellow hunters wouldn't have died so disgracefully and that mother with her child as well. They died because you're second rate** ," the creature added with a whisper so invasive and devilish that one would be disgusted from listening.

Wave exploded with rage, and Grand Chariot's large entity emerged behind him as blue energy surrounded Wave. The blue turned a darker shade as the air got colder from its presence. Kurome looked in concern while Run was worried about Wave's condition.

The energy cleared to reveal Wave's upgrade. Compared to Tatsumi's heroic looking form during the time of the execution, Wave's was more bulky and villainous in appearance. The long horned helmet had a knights visor that hid his eyes with a crazed smile etched on the helm, the armor had elongated shoulder armor that reached his elbows and collar armor that covered the back of his head, along with a cape of dark blue energy emerging from his back. Its leg armor was more heavily platted with thigh armor that elongated to the knees. His blue spear was enhanced for a longs javelin of blue energy. Grand Chariot's new appearance was built for more overwhelming physical strength and defense instead of the limited power and great speed of the previous form.

" **Yes, yes, yes. This is what I've been waiting for,** " said the creature gleefully. It's body then suddenly morphed to resemble Hemi's armor with Adramelech's gauntlets.

Run wonderd how it was possible for something to copy Sekairyu's power as his expression clearly showed.

The creature landed on the ground as did Wave and the two slowly marched towards each other.

The marching turned into sprinting as the two clashed in a brawl of fist to fist combat.

" **Marvelous, so this is the power of Teigu, I can't wait to become my ultimate form to test how far you users can go** ," the creature yelled as it screamed from its helmeted face.

"Ultimate form, what're you-" Wave yelled in confusion. Suddenly, a green wind divided the two fighters as the armies of the Generals including a recovered Najenda had trailed them to this location.

"See, I was right," Run said in relief of aid.

"Nice upgrade, but it's better to team up on this one," Nakaido said with a smile that contrasted the serious tone of his voice.

"Tch, the interlopers crawled into my fight. Oh well, I'll tell you what I am since this will be the last time you see me in this form," the creature said in annoyance.

Everyone looked and prepared their battle stances.

" **Long ago, my first father, the Hell King, decided that infiltration within the Celestials would be the best way to kill their enemies from within. So he took his wife's unborn sperm and decided her complaints were unneeded so he had her eliminated. After that, I was injected with the DNA of all of the Hellions in all existence. This includes those of the past, present and future. And I was then infused into the host body of the main embryo of the Heaven God's wife, who birthed the fused essence of the child and myself** ," said the creature as he proudly explained himself in a lucid tone of voice.

" **However, he sensed my evil and had me banished. And I waited for millennia to reemerge until 500 years ago, when the host vented out his rage, I finally resurfaced. After seeing the power of Teigus, I decided to gather power in order to combat them. Eventually I met the Emperor Chisa who promised if I recombined with my host and his mind, I would be able to fight the leader of the Teigus, Excalibur in battle** ," the creature then added to complete his story.

"So you're the Evil that appeared that time long ago, did you have anything to do with the corruption of the Empire," Nakaido asked the beast.

" **I am only interested in the pursuit of evil and fighting. If I don't get a good fight from Excalibur, then I will hunt down every man, woman and child one by one till the entire species is wiped out** ," said the creature.

"I swear I've heard this speech in one of Lubbock's books before," Najenda complained to herself.

"I noticed that you were at the village a few leagues back, Why" Sekairyu asked the creature.

In an instant, the creature teleported in front of his face. It had its claws ready to strike.

 **"I saw that you had inherited my blood. I want it back now because I can't have anyone having the same power as me!** ," The creature said as it prepared to impale him.

Hemi and Swaar leapt to strike its back, but the beast was prepared. It morphed its wings into Mastema and fired black, carbon feathers at the two to fling them into another house. Budo prepared to attack, but was stopped by Sekairyu.

"Leave it to me, this Hellion has admitted to having every Hellion ability to survive, whose power is the reason they follow it back when it was complete. I'm the only one who can match it, as I have the same power,"

"But, it'll be too much on your own, let us help you," Wave protested in response.

"Telling everyone of this threat is important, if this thing is allowed to recombine with Daemon, the world will be conquered with an worse evil than the Hell Kingdom age! Go," the brown haired general said as he took off his eye patch.

Hemi grabbed Wave and shook his head as he agreed with his ally's statement. Wave would thrash in anger, but unable to overcome his grip.

Najenda tried to rush to Sekairyu, but Oda knocked her out to avoid another possible causality. He then signaled the army to leave including a saddened Orca, frustrated Swaar and Ocean who looked in pity at what would happen next.

Kurome and Run reluctantly followed the troop as Wave continued to fight until he fell unconscious, deactivating the armor Teigu.

Once they left, Sekairyu prepared his battle stance.

"Ok, let's start off with Styx," the brown haired General said as he then began to stretch his arms. The creature followed his example, as its limbs stretched as well. The two adversaries then threw a flurry of punches at each other. The beast was gaining a quick advantage.

Sekairyu gritted his teeth, and returned his arms to normal. He then used Die Leaguer, summoned from this shoulders to fire blasts of flame and wind. The creature did the same as it had the spheres project rotting acid and ice. They collided and created an explosion of wind.

This was followed by all of the Teigu powers that had been revealed since Tatsumi first entered the capital. The first exchange was Extase, whose light that blinded both enemies as they used their other senses to seek out each other and utilized Cross Tail, creating wired constructs of weaponry to strike at the enemy, as well as Spectator (to read the movements of their respective enemy, and finally, Belvaac, summoning a double axe to projectile at the enemy. Both took slashes that quickly regenerated.

The second exchange was Sekairyu's Scream, using sound hypnosis to paralyze the demon and the creature used Heavy Pressure to emit powerful sound-waves at Sekairyu's body to fling him into a building. Sekairyu responded by using Rubicante to attempt to burn the creature, while the demon used Perfector to construct a perfect shield from the remains of buildings as its dexterity allowed it to build the tool. The General responded by using Adramelech to strike the ground to inject electricity to follow the creature from the ground, which was avoided when the creature used Mastema to create wings on its back to fire feathers on its back. To avoid being hit by the projectiles, Sekairyu generated a shell necklace Teigu that generated a powerful energy barrier to stop the feathers a few feet away from his body.

" **So that's the Teigu, Absolute Defense: Guardna, the barrier Teigu that protects that capital of those humans** ," said the creature as it summoned Pumpkin fused with his right arm to fire a pink energy blast at the barrier. Sekairyu changed tactics and summoned Grand Chariot's base armor to leap into the air. The creature generated Lionelle and Absordex's features to maul the General, as well as suck out his blood.

Sekairyu followed this by using Black Marlin, specifically its Trump Card to create blood tendrils to strike the creature. It unlatched its bite and generate all the weapon Teigus that had revealed up to the point that Tatsumi first entered the Empire: Shamshir, Murasame, Yatsufusa and Adayusu. All of which, were immediately frozen by the Demon's Exract: Gaap power of ice summoned from a marking of Demon's Extract on Sekairyu's left cheek.

" **You have this power, yet you associate yourself with this inferior race,** " the creature asked Sekairyu as he paused from fighting.

"You wouldn't understand, you've never been in love," Sekairyu as he prepared to strike.

" **I know "Love" well enough to know this** ," retorted the creature as he summoned a make up kit Teigu that Sekairyu had read about and knew its powers all too well.

The demon then used Gaea's Formation to turn into Sekairyu's late mother, a dark brown haired woman with light pink eyes.

"Sakura...," Sekairyu said with his eyes widened.

The General had a face of shock and nostalgia, which then followed by Hekatonkheires summoned from the creature's back, biting the lower torso of the General.

When the General tried to use Lionelle to regenerate, the creature used Furfur to zap the eye with the Teigu marking in the General's socket. It negated his abilities and made him an easy target for the combined powers of the remaining Six General's large blast abilities.

Sekairyu was reduced to a chest area with one right arm and his head intact, the creature landed and sneered as the General's body landed on the ground.

" **I am Malus Daemon, the embodiment of evil. Did you except anything else from fighting me?** ," asked the creature in a mocking tone.

Sekairyu had died with an stern look on his face, not wanting to show fear even in death in order to spite it.

" **I'll give them a motivational trophy back at the capital to improve on themselves** ," said the creature as he snapped its clawed hands.

Sekairyu spat out all of the previously destroyed Teigu and used what little of Shambhala's ability he had left to teleport them back to the capital.

The creature smirked as it summoned skeletons to then devour his body aside from his head.

" **Not the head, I need to extract that, which was stolen from me from his damn skull** ," the creature spoke with a malicious cruelty.

 **A week later**

Tatsumi had finally received a letter from his father. As he read on he felt shock from learning Leone was his cousin, anger that Honest and Syura were his relatives and suddenly started crying with the revelation of being loved by his father.

Emperor Makoto saw a head that materialized in the center of the throne room, the head of General Sekairyu.

 **Next Chapter: A sudden change of plans!**


	26. Chapter 26: Kill The Converts Part 1

**Author's Notes: Despite what Abyss said, it's a little too early for Tatsumi and the group to face off against the White Student Council. So he'll use the Converts instead as they are more expendable. Expect to see a lot of familiar faces this chapter. Unlike the main story, I should warn you that this next arc is going to a long fight based arc.**

 **Chapter 26: Kill The Converts Part 1**

* * *

 **Hell- The White Faction Student Campus**

The White Student Council room was an extravagant office with a polished desk, seats and cabinets of ivory. The walls were decorated with angelic wing patterns, white pillars held up the room and the celling with a silver chandelier was pearly white. The White Student Council sat around the center table with a large chair at the head of the table.

Suddenly the door opened and everyone turned their attention to the person.

He was Abyss, the first son of the Emperor of Evil and Nocte, the first mate. He was a small impish Hellion with two horns that were positioned 45 degrees from his skull. He had a large forehead with thin, narrow eyes, with serpentine slit pupils a long mouth, snake like nostrils and balding, scaly blonde hair. His fingers had long nails as well as his feet worn with sandals; his tail was thin and weedy and wore a robe to hide his atrophied and withered body.

Abyss would then pace back and forth in front of the White Student Council. Poma was busy fiddling her fingers in nervousness, Album was flattering Abyss to gain more power in the council and Multis was looking around at the "handsome" men in the Student Council, but stopped when Mus gave a threatening glare. Apis was snickering at Cerebrum's failed attempt of wooing Hydra, Mus was annoyed by Rosa's clingy grabs to his arm; Angelusa was talking to Hydra and Centaurium about the student prom for the White Campus. Cerebrum groveled on the ground, depressed about being ignored by Hydra. Fossor would play black jack by himself while Nix made a snowman to play with by herself. Brachium crossed his arms, gave a stern look, but got flustered when Apis asked him if he was wanting to see the Black Faction Student Council Sorcerer with aquamarine hair. Shirome, who swayed back and forth was the first to address Abyss' problem.

 **"We now have a group called the Exorcists made of the Teigu users, all because the person that would've made the invasion easier, Honest was easily thwarted** ," said Abyss in a proper sounding voice with an aggressive, growling tone.

" **Should we go unprepared on a whim, or just continue pacing around to come with an idea** ," said the twin tailed girl to the young former candidate for Emperor. He glared at her angrily, which made Shirome mockingly cower in fear. Hydra was not amused by the lack of respect she was showing to the commander of the Student Council and gave Shirome a stern stare.

Suddenly, a large wolf man with black eyes with red pupils opened the Student Council room. He was panting and tired from a long journey, while the majority of the Student Council looked on with disinterest, with the exception of Poma, Rosa and Nix were concerned about his wellbeing. Abyss, with an annoyed scowl, kicked the lupine being in the stomach to wake him up.

" **Don't you know-the rules-you-need-TO-WRITE-A-LETTER-TO-THE-STUDENT-COUNCIL-TO-HAVE-PERMISSION-TO-WALK-IN-HERE**!" snarled Abyss as he repeatedly kicked the wolf man in the stomach until he started vomiting blood. The sight of blood made Abyss give a smile of sadistic ecstasy as he continued to kick him and was about to smash his head with his hands clasped together like a hammer.

Rosa then got between the wolf man, which infuriated Abyss, as he then slammed his fist on the cabinet.

Abyss then calmed himself as he said, "Who is this is this whelp?"

Rosa sniffed the wolf man's fur and then spoke with a realization, " **This is a Convert, one of the Danger Beast/human hybrids artificially made by our science division to aid us because they were deemed expendable**."

" **I am Lupus...I am a monster. I was previously serving a rogue clergy called Bogomol, but he was slain by a group of Hellions with Teigu. They'll rejoin the main unit in the capital, at least what rumors from the agents I met along the way to here** ,"said the wolf man with a tone of guilt in his voice.

 **"Ah, Converts...they'll be useful in determining the strengths of the humans. Thank you...Lupus...did you serve under Notam by any chance...if you did...I would promote you. He was a great asset for maintaining my position** ," said Abyss, with a slimy tone of joy as he brushed Lupis' hair. The wolf Convert was unnerved by this, as well as the rest of the Student Council.

" **SUMMON THE CONVERTS BEST SUITED FOR THE MISSION**!," screeched Abyss as he let go of the fur and pointed to Hydra, expressing that it would be her duty to issue out the commands to the selected Converts. Hydra got up from her seat and exited the room. Angelusa and Cerebrum tried to follow, but Abyss forbade them. Shirome just giggled and finally gave sinister snicker.

" **Red eyes...you're going to be so surprised with what's in store for you...** ", said Shirome in a devilishly wicked tone.

* * *

 **A short while later...**

Hydra was standing in front of a line up of individual Converts, each from the different regiments of the Hellion Army. In life, they were people that had close to the Exorcist group, but in their deaths, were converted into half Danger Beast hybrids by scientists, later followed by Aome and her Adayusu. Hydra called out their names in no particular order as each stepped forward and bowed.

" **Gelida** ," announced Hydra. A blonde woman with curved outward horns and leonine features, wearing a bra and baggy pants of black bio-mechanical nature from the Mammal regiment stepped forward. For the past few months, she had been trained to be an emotionless killing machine, and thus simply bowed before returning to her previous position.

"Papilio" said Hydra with annoyance. A bespectacled human like Hellion stepped forward and blew a kiss to the surrounding male Converts, which annoyed them greatly. He had pink butterfly wings, antenna and bio-mechnaical hands. He wore a white segmented lab coat with silver vest with pink polka dots and long pants of the same pattern.

"Facem and Salix", Hydra said to the Convert couple. Facem was a large humanoid shaped elemental of flame with X cross eyes and a meek demeanor. The female was a woman shaped tree humanoid holding a little girl humanoid in her arms. Facem wore armbands of black bio-mechancial nature. Salix and her child wore black bikinis of black bio-mechanical nature Facem tried to touch Salix, but hesitated when the flames appeared to be burning her. The child in Salix's arms wept due to this situation.

"Pulcrituda, Shizukesa, Rueq, Naqza and Tigris", said Hydra to the first big group of Converts. Pulcrituda had the appearance of a teenage girl with long hair of black and blonde colors mixed together. Her right eye had a black iris and her left was blue. She wore white segmented corset that revealed her midriff and tight white, segmented pants. Shizukesa was a gray humanoid with no mouth and a helmet shaped head, wearing a white segmented uniform. Rueq was a burly demon with a segmented mustache and rifle pistons protruding from his elbows, wearing noblemen clothing of white segmented nature. Nazqa was a blonde woman with tethered white wings in a revealing white, segmented dress, holding a whip in her hands. And Tigris was a young man with tiger like features, he wore a head band, shirt and pants of white segmented pattern. Pulcrituda or Arsa as she referred her was caressing her body and ran her fingers through her hair. Shizukesa remained silent with an expression of regret as he looked on to Arsa checked out her figure. Naqza whipped Rueq's behind teasingly as the latter was very nervous about his mate's more open sadistic nature. Tigris was stoic and silent as he kept to himself. He clenched his fist as he muttered "Tatsumi" to himself.

"Securis, Kobold and Aguja", said Hydra to the first trio of Converts. Securis was robotic being with a black exoskeleton suit with an axe shaped face and had axes on his elbows, knees and shoulders. Kobold was a small blonde boy in a black bio-mechancial, midriff exposing suit with small black horns and a bio-mechanical, barbed tail. And finally, Aguja, was a man with the head of a blue marlin with a long, grey ponytail. His attire was a black, bio-mechanical trench-coat and black boots. Securis was very boisterous in shouting about having another chance to gain experience, Aguja was silently examining his body with a serious expression and Kobold was posing suggestively, an action that creeped out both Securis and Aguja.

"Poenos, Cellulanus, Argentum, Debtum, Calcitrant, Wertual and Ewotoq", Hydra announced to the second big group of Converts. Poenos was a young woman with blue eyes and long blonde hair. She wore a long sleeveless long vest, pants and silver hoop earrings of black bio-mechanical nature. Her hands were large armored gauntlets. Cellulanus was a bespectacled young man with short black hair, he wore a green colored bio-mechanical martial artist uniform. Argentum was a silver haired angelic human with white wings and a segmented, white long coat, wielding a rapier. Debtum was an older, teenaged man of a muscular build whose upper half of his face and entire body was covered in black, bio-mechnaical armor with growths on his chest shaped a cash register. Calcitrant was a young woman with long, auburn hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a crop top and baggy pants of black bio-mechanical nature. Her legs were covered in rings that would expand and contrast as she walked. Wertual was a young, busty woman with short brown hair, she had backwards curved horns and small devilish wings. She wore a black bio-mechanical, revealing outfit that exposed her midriff. Ewotoq was a middle aged man with blonde hair, green eyes and a small goatee. Despite this, he was inhuman in appearance, he had deathly gray skin and his whites of his eyes had become black sclera in his death. He wore a scarf and military uniform of black bio-mechanical nature. Poenus glared at one of the other Converts, specially the one with weasel traits with tranquil fury. Cellulanus was wondering if the girl he liked survived the assault that cost him his life. Argentum scoffed arrogantly. Debtum went to converse with Poenus, Calcitrant stretched her legs and Wertual talked to Ewotoq, who wondered to himself if his weapon he gave to the last survivor of the assault that killed him was being used properly.

"Vipera, Stantibus Celsior and Ashura", Hydra announced to the second trio of Converts. Vipera was a snake humanoid of a muscular build with tattoos running down his black sclera, slit eyes to his lower torso. He wore armbands and pants of black bio-mechancial nature. Stantibus Celsior was a gigantic man with a long braided hairstyle, with hair sticking far out at the sides, and bald at the top of his head. He had a long bushy beard and mustache, bushy eyebrows, and dark rippled circles in his yellow wore black armbands and pants of black bio-mechanical nature. Ashura was a short girl with a petite build. Her hair was blonde and styled in pigtails decorated with horseshoes that also served as weights. She had green eyes and her skin was considerably tanned. She wore long leggings and a shirt, which she left open, displaying a bikini/swimsuit top of black bio-mechanical nature. She had six arms instead of two when she was alive. The trio wondered where their fourth comrade was as they conversed with themselves.

"Saturnalia", Hydra said to the unusual Convert, with a tone of shame. It had an upside down cone shaped body, with three legs ending in three men who used their hands to support the body and its top portion was the upper torsos of two women. The men were as follows, a young man with spiky black hair and a serious expression, a bald and muscular man with a dramatic expression and a top hat wearing, middle-aged, bespectacled man with spiky black hair, beard and mustache. Each of the men wore a black bio-mechancial fine suit that twirled up the cone. The women were as follows, a blonde woman with twin ponytails and one with long, dark colored hair. The women wore suits that exposed their midriffs. The creature's body seems to speak incoherently through its human extensions. When Hydra turned around, it turned its back and the human pieces began talking amongst themselves more intelligently about how to warn their comrades when they were human of this threat.

"Kamatachi, Qwast and Experter," Hydra said to the third trio of Converts. They were all women of varying ages. Kamatachi was a busty young woman with black hair tied in a ponytail with a silver looped strand of hair and had olive irises. Her outfit consisted of a scarf, a sleeveless long coat that parted at the chest to expose her midriff, black bio-mechanical shinobi style paints and bandages on her wrists. Her Convert features were the tail and ears of a weasel type Danger Beast. Qwast was a beautiful, older woman with long black hair tail in a braided, waist length ponytail wearing a black, bio-mechanical dress that exposed her midriff. Her Convert feature was a double tail that divided from a center portion. Experter was a short elder woman in black bio-mechnaical witch's robe and pointed hat. The three women were disgusted of their situation, reduced to weapons to kill their friends.

"Stiriaque, Bolireal, Iokier, Tempestas and…Anatis", Hydra said to the third big group of Converts. Bolireal was a large flat faced man with a brown beard with a white, segmented priest robe and massive white wings. Stiriaque was young man with silver hair, wearing platinum armor with snowflake symbols on the chest, shoulder and headpiece armor. Iokier was a bespectacled round demon in a white segmented military uniform with goat hindquarters and small curved horns. He had black, balding hair with a purple streak. Anatis was a duck with orange sunglasses and sideburns in white segmented tuxedo. Tempetstas was a large, long haired blue haired man with blue eyes wearing black bio-mechanical tribal garments. Bolireal led a conversation with Iokier and Anatis, while Stiriaque stood watch. Tempestas was aloof and looked at the celling of Hell as if longing for something or someone.

"Hastam and Sophiam", Hydra said to the father and daughter duo. Hastam was a young girl with blue eyes, she wore a white segmented military form that had a mouth mask. Sophiam was a bald man with a large mustache and short beard; he wore white, segmented wizard robes, a pointed hat and wielded a staff with ancient runes. The two conversed with each other about their situation, while the father tried to pair her off with one of the Converts, which caused the daughter to fluster.

"Lepus, Erucae and Catulus", Hydra said to the fourth trio, which composed of little girl Converts. Lepus was blue haired, blue eyed girl with rabbit ears and a white bio-mechanical dress. Erucae was a blonde, orange eyed humanoid black robot girl with rocket boosters in her arms, legs and back; she wore a black bio-mechanical exercise bra and shorts. And finally, Catulus was a pink haired, pink eyed girl with pointy dog ears and a tail, wearing a white, segmented dress. Erucae was loud and rude to Hydra, which caused Lepus to cover her mouth. Lepus remained stoic while she did this. Catulus was very shy and was very meek.

"Bufo, Plarus and Orcus", Hydra added as she announced the names of the trio with revulsion. Bufo was a biped frog in regal, white segmented attire. Plarus was a humanoid being composed of light, wearing a white segmented suit. And finally, Orcus was a cyclopean large man with a single eye with black sclera and red iris. He wore a white, segmented slash with kelt of the same pattern.

"Lunus, Tengu and Nigradrac", Hydra said reluctantly to the sixth trio. Lunus was a silver, segmented humanoid demon with an elongated visor helmet that exposed his fanged mouth with a long tongue. He had crescent protrusions on his back, elbows and knees. Tengu was a samurai with a long nose and white wings on his back. He had a topknot ponytail, had black sclera with red iris. And finally, Nigradrac was a young man with tanned skin and silver hair. He had black draconic horns, wings and tail. His attire was of black streamlined armor that covered his body except his head. Lunus tried to converse with Nigradrac, but was punched in the face. The latter was still infuriated about his death by the hands of a green haired fellow. Tengu was muttering Kousetsu to himself, along with the name, Sora occasionally.

"Pandama, Compret and Sevilasu," Hydra said to the final trio. Pandama was a bespectacled girl with black bobcat hair, her Convert traits were of panda ears and black circles on her eyes. She wore a white shirt with a vest and a tie and a long skirt of white segmented material. Compret was a young woman with silver hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a sleeveless trench coat with a dark belt, black tights, boots and gloves of white segmented material. Her wrists had large broadswords protruding out of them. Sevilasu was a young girl with long light-colored hair decorated with a dark hair band and had black, ram horns protruding out of the sides of her head. She wore a long jacket black shirt that exposed her midriff with a miniskirt, black tights and light-colored boots. All of the clothing were of black bio-mechanical nature. Pandama taught to herself about how she would work hard about the mission at hand, Compret then argued with her as she called her dimwit as she did so. Sevilasu apologized to her friends for being a failure back when she was human and promised to work hard to make up for it.

"Attention, Converts. You have been assigned to deal with a threat to your new host Empire! They possess weapons to oppose us, so you will be sent out to test out their weakness, so we, your Hellion superiors can exploit them. But, worry not, the Hellions have become stronger with each generation. You who have been created with the latest technology of our scientists are guaranteed victory in your mission. Now go and hunt the Exorcists in the capital," commanded Hydra. The Convert unit then scattered and went off in different directions to find the Empire's capital. Some of the Converts initially resisted, but something in their brains forced them to leave.

Abyss emerged from the shadows behind Hydra and smirked with the possible outcome of victory.

* * *

 **Author Notes: After reading the second to last chapter of Akame Ga Kill. I feel that I cannot continue with the fanfic. It makes me sad, but I had initially started this fanfic with no idea of how things would be. Now that I do, I feel that I stop writing this one. Do not worry, I will be adding elements from this fanfic into one that I will be calling Akame Ga Kill Final once the last chapter comes out. I am so sorry for this.**


End file.
